CODENAME: ANGEL
by KayCay
Summary: She was killed by Mercer himself but having WHITELIGHT injected in her blood, allies and enemies are made and new powers are discovered but plans are created when everything changes for the worst. PARIAH has come and everyone is ready to fight to the death. R&R.
1. Prologue

_**New Story! This is not a chapter but more of what happened at the end of Prototype 2, adding my stuff in there.**_

_**WARNING! SPOILERS!**_

_**But if you have played the game, in this story Sabrina isn't dead. She's a kind of agent-spy-thingy for my protagonist. Enjoy Reading!**_

Prologue

_I thought it was the end…  
_  
"Where is he?" she shouted down the phone as she sprinted past Penn Station. "Where the_ fuck_ is he, Galloway?"

"He's gotta be near, trust me… Wait! Found something, I'll send you the coordinates."

"At fucking last," she moaned, before putting her phone away. She bolted up a toppled building, contacts glowing red for a short period of time. Something fast moved past her face and her foot slipped, causing her to hit the ground hard and creating a shattered crater underneath her body. She looked up and saw an infected bird swoop down to her knee, gently pecking away at her thigh. Shooing it away, something snapped and she looked around for roaming Infected. Only seeing two nearby, she crept up behind them and forced her fists in their backs. Instantly, four large tendrils shot out of her back and stabbed itself inside the Infected. Hearing a painful screams reach painful notes, their bodies converted into biomass, and she sighed with relief as she sucked it all in.

"Miles, where are you? He's at the building next to you. Hurry! You don't have much time!" Miles grunted and got her phone from her pocket. "I'm coming!" she yelled down the phone and this time, she remembered to press the red button. Looking up, she jumped stories into the air before coming into contact with the skyscraper and racing up it. As she neared the top, she had a very bad feeling.

She jumped over the debris and saw a puddle of blood with an unforgettable footprint in the centre. It was too late; Alex Mercer is dead. Miles ran to the puddle and dropped on her knees. Her creator, her friend, her life is now blood rather than mind, body and soul. She buried her head in her hands, and broke down. She thought of all the good things they did together, even before she was who she is.

She remembered when he placed her on a building with a Brawler. She knew about combat and killed it within a minute and a half. But the tables turned when its corpse pushed her over the edge. There she was screaming his name, with her hair whipping on her face and constantly gripping at the air. She thought her time was then until within five meters from the concrete, he decided to save her from death. She told him off alright, but agreed it was both scary and fun.

Miles replayed that scene over and over until she cracked. She clenched her fists and stood up, slowly getting her portable out. "Galloway… he's dead." She heard a gasp on the other end and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I should've been quicker. If only there was a way to resurrect him." Silence has heard until a thought rose upon Galloway. "If he's dead, there's only one way to get him back."

"Divine intervention," she suggested "But right now I feel like kicking Heller's ass. Just can't believe you worked for the jerk." Hearing a sinister laugh, she grinned. "Whatever you say, Jessica."

"I'll be there in five. Just stay calm when I get there, alright?"

"Okay…_ I'll try_." Jessica rolled her blue eyes and hung up. She looked at the splattered blood on the floor and saw Heller in his eyes. The pain, dodges and attacks he made, she felt. She stopped when he severed both his arms, and at that moment he was weak and vulnerable to even try and attack his creation again. She shook her head in disgust and when her clothes seeped out white smoke, she summoned her Brawler Pack with a shout. "Come on my little puppies. We've got a certain someone to feel my wrath."

_I thought wrong..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype or even the characters. Quite sad, huh? If you've enjoyed this little snippet of the story, reviews would be appreciated. See you around! ;) PS- Sorry for the edit, just wanted it to follow the story._**


	2. Chapter 1: From the Start

**_What to say? Hi Prototype fans! For this, I tried to keep it as original as possible so I hope you like it. Don't forget to review, even if it's criticism it still makes me smile. Mainly, because I'm odd like that. Enjoy Reading! By the way, this chapter is in the past. :)_**

Chapter 1: From the Start

_"Who am I dealing with here?"_

_"Alexander J Mercer, also known as Zeus or Alex Mercer."_

_"I've heard of him. Or it. What should I do when I find it?"_

_"When you find it, inject it with this. It should kill it and the Blacklight virus in NYZ. You're our only hope. My only hope. You've got the skills; that's why I called you over."_

_"I'll try my best. I can't make promises."_

_"I know. One more thing, if all backfires, inject yourself with it. It could save you from getting killed. We're still working on its genetics and traits, but from what we're learnt, it's got similar assets to Blacklight."_

_"What's it called?"_

_"Whitelight."__  
_  
Jessica Phase Miles was a hired assassin. Any target she was assigned to, she'd kill them by the end of the night. Even if she had to travel from Germany to Russia or China to France, she always finds a way. She never leaves a trace, a clue, nothing. It's like the target died by fatal brutality from the air. She never has anyone to go with her or calls for backup; she's the type who finishes what they've started. Squatting low on the ledge of a rooftop, she examined her area, looking for ways to get up and down with little hassle, thanking Blackwatch for making some high tech gear only for her. Then she got her phone out and the screen read:

Concentration: 95%

She smiled as she jumped, latching her fingers onto the street light and dropping down to a flattened taxi. She wasn't far now, Alex Mercer was near. She looked around at the toppled buildings and rotting cars, Infected walking about with clueless faces looking for "normal" people to eat. Then she ran. Her leg muscles carrying her far with every step as if she was Mercer himself. Only difference is that she's human-_he's_ not.

Her white leather jacket whipping in the wind, black hair swimming in the air, green shimmering eyes darting everywhere for signs of the virus. After five minutes of running around, she had some sort of mental notes about him. One is he doesn't like to be seen at all. She halted, turned back and just stood there. Another note is that he likes his target out in the open. Even though you could hear a pin drop, she heard the shuffling of quick feet on higher ground. She scowled, "If you're playing hide and seek, I'm not ready."

"Funny," said a voice and a figure dropped down, causing the earth to shatter and crack under his feet, but the force didn't blast her off _her_ feet like it should normally do. He crossed his arms and said "I've seen you." Her face lit up and she pointed, "I've seen you too! Oh, where was it? _The news._" She changed her posture and stood straight, fixing her jacket. "Why are you on my territory?"

"Okay, just because you've infested the place with Blacklight, doesn't mean it's your territory. People or should I say _things_ like you should be taught a lesson and nothings gonna-_shit!_" She dived out the way of a thrown car and she cried "I thought we were gonna play nice!-" she laughed "-Oh yeah. I never play nice."She ran to him, and gave him a clean hook to the face. He went flying to a building and instead of getting stopped by the bricks, he went straight through it. She brought her fist on her chin and said "That's gotta hurt... Hey, Mercer?"

She walked to the hole and saw he wasn't there, but as she spun around, he grabbed her neck and picked her off the ground. "What are you?" he asked, tightening the chokehold. "You mean who are you? Name's Jessica Miles, call me Phase."

"Okay, listen to me... Phase. I want you to leave now!" She laughed but got cut off when he pressed his blade on the tip of her chin. "And what... if I don't?"

"Then you'll become a part of me in at least five seconds."

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible," and faster than light, both the blade and his arm dropped from his body and Phase looked at him, blood on her hands. He grunted as he grew his limbs back, and she dived at him, rolling on the sidewalk and into the street. She tried for a punch, but got blocked by his blade and he kicked her off, feeling the ground disappear as she gripped his ankle and slammed him back to earth.

He stood again, ran to her and pounced but missed her head as she bent backwards. "Try all you want, Mercer. You can't catch me." She started running and he followed, seeing her already on the rooftops and leaping over billboards. She felt him getting closer, the distraction causing her foot to miss the edge and she landed in a squat. She looked up; no sign of him. Controlling her breathing, her contacts went red and she easily spotted him waiting for her when she was gonna walk out of the alleyway. Thank goodness for infrared, right?

Standing, she winced as she put pressure on her left leg. _This is not good._ She can't climb the wall with an injured leg, he runs up it so she'd be an easy target. She could just try and run out of there, but her legs wouldn't move. Until now, she was scared and he knew. He heard her heartbeat pick up pace and sweat rolled down her forehead. She was trembling now; she never thought her contact would make her kill something that's not even a person. Her confidence faded and she got the syringe from her pocket. _Now ain't the time to fuck around, Phase._ Taking in a deep breath, she hobbled out of the alleyway, and she stopped as she felt her torso heat up fast.

She knew what happened but she didn't want to look down. Blackwatch has failed her and now all of them are on her hit list; that's if she can take down the whole fucking organisation. She felt her blood trickle down and soak her jeans as he leaned forward, the blade still lodged through her back and whispered "People like you should get a medal. You're skilled, even with all that high tech on. Wonder what you're like if you're infected." Her eyes widened and she managed to pull her body to the ground. She pushed herself back until she met the wall, and smiled at the syringe. "This was meant to kill you, Mercer. But seeing as I've failed the assassination, might as well not even attempt to stab you with it."

"You're an assassin?" he asked, his gravelly voice stretching across her spine, his pale blue eyes sparking under the dark hood. "Couldn't you tell?" She laughed and coughed harshly. "Billions of cells dying one by one. This is the anti virus. _Your_ anti virus." She gestured her hand from him to the syringe, "Blacklight, meet Whitelight."

His eyes widened and she raised her brows. "Yeah. After all this time, Gentek and Blackwatch have been making a cure for you. And for once, they've succeeded. They managed to take a sample of the virus and tested _this_ with it. let's just say, it did not end well." He stepped back, dazzled by the anti virus in her hand, worried that she might throw it at him. She felt his tension heat up and gazed in his eyes and for a second, she thought his eyes melted into hers but he turned away. She rested her elbow on her knee, gritting her teeth when her stomach moved so slightly.

"I always wanted to know what it's like to be in your shoes. But I don't need to anymore..." She plunged the needle into her neck and gasped as she pushed the liquid into her blood stream. Her eyes flashed white and her chest pulsed white and red under her clothing and skin. Phase collapsed, body going limp, the injection rolling out of her hand and blood oozing out of the giant gash in her chest. He wanted to consume her, but that syringe told him not to. He kicked her bad leg and heard a small hiss, looked down and saw her eyes unmoved, body now convulsing a bit.

He walked away from her, knowing that if she does somehow wake up and find him, NYZ will become NYC again.

And he hoped she doesn't.


	3. Chapter 2: Differences & Similarities

**_Hii again! Okay, these short dialogues are set near Dana's old apartment. ANGEL is ready and she's talking to her "contact". Just thought these would be interesting to read. She might tell her life story to her "contact" later on in the story. Enjoy Reading! :)_**

Chapter Two: Differences & Similarities

_"The pain Mercer put me through was unbearable. Not even the jacket made for that could stop it. When he stabbed me, I already felt dead. I should have died straight away; the blade pierced my heart and no ordinary human could survive something like that. But a part of me felt grateful; mostly because that meant that I was going to join my little sister up there. But injecting myself was the smartest thing I've done. When I did, I felt it shuffle in my bloodstream, replicate every cell in my body. My brain died until then but it managed to reconstruct that too. But something told me that it didn't feel right."_

"_Who told you?"_

"_Jessica did. Right before she died."_

_2 weeks later..._

"How's she doing, Ragland?" asked the veteran accompanied with him. "Better than fine, Colonel. I was able to shift her genetic code and give her the actual anti-virus, but since its WHITELIGHT, it's white and red. And not black."

"So it's ZEUS' worst enemy. We're going to have to try and bond with her," Rooks said, peering at the floating figure in the containment tank. "Why's that?" Ragland asked sternly.

"We need her to fight with us than against us. She's more powerful than ZEUS, right? If we have her to take on Alex, she's sure to win. And when she does, BLACKLIGHT will be no more in NYZ."

"I... I don't know, Rooks. She might _rebel_against that. She is the new Prototype after all; it'll take some time to bond with her."

Rooks sighed, "She was the best assassin in Manhattan. Don't know what I'm going to do without her." Returning back to reality, the doctor was praised with a pat on the back as he was scanning her file. "You've done well, doctor. You may carry on."

Ragland gave a slight nod and Colonel Rooks left with ease. As the doors shut, he went back to doing his work. He kept on staring at the woman in the tank, the anti-virus acting up in the blue liquid. A buzzing sound was made and he walked to the tank, floating an ebony hand over a big red button. "Time to wake up, Prototype," and with a hard press the air replaced the water in the tank, and the figure slumped to the base. Quietly thanking that she had a wet suit, although very tight on her, he picked her up and placed her on the only bed in the lab.

He got his pen-light from his top pocket, opened her eyelid with a thumb, and shined the light in her pupil. Seeing it contract, he smiled faintly and whispered "Wake up, WHITELIGHT." Ragland saw her index finger start to twitch and her REM. With a sudden intake of breath, Phase sat up and choked up the water in her burning lungs.

"Guess you're Jessie Phase Miles, the best assassin in Manhattan." She looked towards the speaker to find a black man, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Y-yeah," she struggled to say, although the planned the words in her head. He walked to her and said "Do you know who you are?"

"Yeah, Jessie Phase Miles." She responded to him. "We retrieved your body after you were slaughtered by Alex Mercer. Then we altered your genetic code, making you how you are now. You're not Jessie Phase Miles anymore, you're WHITELIGHT. You're ANGEL." She looked up at him and crossed her hands over her chest, having a sense of feeling that he's looking there. That's when she was wearing a white wetsuit with red insignias scrolling down her sleeves.

"What did they do to me?" She asked, suddenly gripped by the whole WHITELIGHT thing. "You're the original WHITELIGHT Virus. Just in case you're wondering, WHITELIGHT is the anti-virus of BLACKLIGHT, having similar traits and more... White."

Her eyes widened and whispered "I have whattt?" Her now azure eyes meet her hands, whose response was tightening into fists. _So basically I'm not Jessie Phase Miles anymore. Somehow, they managed to rearrange my DNA, and now my hair is brown and my eyes are blue... The fucking assholes! _Her head goes down and her eyes close, thinking about Alex, Dana, GENTEK, BLACKWATCH, WHITELIGHT and BLACKLIGHT, how every single one of them have something to do with her.

Let me just say this: when she's angry, she's never responsible for her actions or choice of words. Her boiling blood and banging heart moved her limbs, and she found herself smashing the containment tank she was locked in for two whole weeks. She broke the double-glazed glass with her fist but felt no pain, just the material shatter and snap under the force. Looking towards the door, she stormed to it, but Ragland intercepted her. "Get out of my way!" She shouted in his face. Now was not the time to calm her down.

"Phase, I know you're angry but I think you'll like this. Just let me explain." He gestured to the slab near his desk and she glanced at him with evil eyes and turned, spotting something at the corner of her eye.

Phase got a better view of it and found a replica of Alex's jacket. "What's that?" She said, walking up to it. "That's for you. We made it to be like Alex's except for yours the colours have swapped around and more for your feminine body. Go on, try it." She took it off the rack and slid it on, instantly feeling warmth and comfort. Something happened to her because she saw white rolling down her body, white ropes laced in her hair making a hood and made an open jumper underneath.

"Don't worry. That's the virus." Her hands came up and it rippled again and this time, she saw it. It looked like a line of pixilated cubes and those cubes grants her the abilities Alex has. _Apart from having the virus, I mean... Speed. Agility. Endurance. Immortality. Strength. I'll be able to pick up APC's and dash them at Brawlers with little effort. Sweet._

Finding red army boots under the rack, she picked them up and said "Are these for me too, Doc?" He peered and nodded, as she went to sit on the slab.

"Yeah, that's it," the doctor said, flicking through a black folder. "What's it?" She questioned, sliding the boots on. "You have one power but a range of abilities. You've got WHITELIGHT in its purest form. You have improved speed, agility, endurance, immortality and strength. Since we were able to make a wetsuit to suit your needs, you're capable to camouflage. And because you wore infrared contacts when she died, you can see in the dark and 'read' people by looking in their eyes. We've also made you a telepathic. Being able to talk with the mind."

She was baffled. Everything the doctor was telling her, actually made her think twice about the whole ANGEL thing. "Oh, another thing. You'll be able to change your hands to deadly weaponry. As we register it, we class these into two categories. The first one is Attack. There are five: Claws, Hammerfists, Tendrils, Whipfist and Blade. The second one is Defence. There's only two in this one: Shields and Armour. Your body's like a sensory system. Your mind will be able to figure out what power is useful for certain situations. If someone sneaks on you from behind, you'll be coated with white and red plates. If you're surrounded by BLACKWATCH troopers with RPGs and tanks, your forearms will generate shields that will deflect any damage."

"Since you're similar to BLACKLIGHT, you can consume people to take their shape and memories. But absorbing memories is harmful to your kind and you'll be stuck in a vulnerable trance. You can't get killed though, thanks to your strength. The amount of life is indicated at your sleeves. The design on your wetsuit has now seeped up to the jacket. Your aim has been improved too and you'll be able to project whatever in perfect curvatures, hitting your target spot on."

"Thanks, Doc. Really. But how come you're telling me all this? Shouldn't you be _calling people in_ or trying to _subdue me_?"

"I helped Alex once; he almost died if it wasn't for me. A guy called Captain Cross injected him with a parasite that had genetic material Alex collected from a Hive. Well, it turned out that Cross was a Supreme Hunter. Anyways, I thought that you two were human before, and that helping people with problems is what I do. And what you tried to do was courageous work. Nobody else would go face to face with ZEUS. Jessica Phase Miles died a strong woman; represent her and show the world what she'll do if she was still here."

Phase jumped off the slab and rolled her shoulders. Nodding gently, she jumped out the window and heard the door slam open, just before she was out of earshot. Landing on a nearby skyscraper with her toes first, a figure stood close by and she beamed with satisfaction. "Alex Mercer," she said, noticing the change in her voice to be seductive and chilling. "Phase," he answered back, voice similar to hers.

"It seems like we're supposed to be enemies. You're BLACKLIGHT, I'm WHITELIGHT. Wow, what a couple." She walked up to him, grabbing his hood and looked in his eyes. Messaged popped into her mind and she grabbed her head in agony as memories flashed. _"That's why I chose you... I should kill you... lead an attack that will wipe GENTEK off the face of the Earth... why are you on my territory... it's all part of the plan... I'll find you when you're ready..."_

Sweat rolled down her forehead, finding herself on all fours. "That hurt like a bitch," she grunted as she stood up and Alex was nowhere to be seen. "He is _one snaky bitch_," she noted.

_He thinks he can run away from me?_

_He's wrong._


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

_**Oh, forgot to say. ANGEL is from a Jamaican/American background, her dad being American and her mum being Jamaican. Where did she get the eyes? Her dad-he's French and German. I could carry on with her bio but that would just ruin the story. Enjoy Reading!)**_

Chapter Three: The Truth Hurts

_"I never thought I was gonna see him again after what he did to me. I thought I had to look for him, but he came finding me instead. I knew it was gonna be an all-out fight between us but his eyes said otherwise."_

_"Since you can read people, what did his eyes say?"_

_"I always thought Alex 'ZEUS' Mercer felt no pain, hence the virus that granted his superhuman strength; tossing APC's and helicopters with his bare hands. I thought ever since he died, he had no emotion. No feeling for when he consumed people for information. Not even a smile was seen even when he heard the funniest of jokes. But that day-that day was different. He showed anger, hatred, revenge, sorrow, mercy, kindness, fear and love. All from just looking in his eyes. His beautiful pale blue eyes showed the difference."_

She reached with her right hand to rub her left shoulder, mentally feeling the parasite gently nibbling on her back. Looking at Mercer's memories made her feel and see everything, even the tormenting reconstruction of his body with the base being a small raven. Walking to the edge, she looked down at crumb-sized people walking about, ant vehicles blazing their horns, the airwaves around her making it sound like quiet muffles. Her hooded head turned to the right, and blue eyes caught a glance of infected birds circling each other. A scowl made its way up her throat as she looked to her left. This same helicopter has been spying on her for quite some time now and since then; she's been fighting the urge to take it down. Her fists clenched when the cockpit spoke for the first time.

"My eyes are on you, ANGEL."

She turned to the metal and folded her arms. "Wow, you know my codename. It's a shame people like you are still alive."

"Is that a threat, ANGEL?"

"Am I your wife, Lieutenant Marco Hernandez? Or are you just trying to get my attention?" A sincere smile cracked her features as she felt his hesitation. "H-How do you know my name?"

"I read you, Marco_. Like a book_. I am the latest Prototype after all; wouldn't you expect for it to be better than the last?" She saw him reach for the dashboard through the well-tinted glass. "Now, now. Don't call the Strike Package. I haven't even touched you... Wait! You're scared that I might consume you, aren't you? I haven't even eaten one person," her eyes widened. "And you're gonna be my first!"

Judging the trajectory and velocity, she ran as it tried to flee backwards, and jumped. Slamming her feet on the windshield first, she increased her blast and she ended up doing a full roll in the cockpit. Her eyes flashed white as Marco struck a punch on her cheek. She fell, eyes glowing red and looking at his hands, wincing about her face then lunged, gripping his vest and forcing him out of the chopper. Wrestling in the air, she managed to steer them into a rooftop, and as Marco connected with the concrete, she flipped off him. Hooking her fingers into his vest again, she smacked him on the roof, seeing him drill his feet to halt himself. Then lava and black goo covered his arms, forming dual blades and the little voice in her head whispered _"Hunt. Kill. Consume."_

Without thinking, she lost feeling to her arms as red and white snakes slithered up her limbs, shoulder guards forming and spikes shooting out of her elbows. She looked at her hands again; deadly, stealthy, blade-sharp claws extended each finger and thumb, she saw her middle and ring fingers fuse together. When she wiggled them, it made a scratching sound. Spotting metallic grooves in her fingertips, she looked up at Marco and said "I don't know what the fuck you are, but I'm killing you anyway."

He ran to her and went for a swipe, but she launched herself in the air, dodging his attack by doing a perfect aerial cartwheel. Swiftly, he turned to meet her and lashed at her face, seeing her head snap to the left. She nodded, feeling the cut starting from her temple and going down. She went for a punch but got caught with his palm and squeezed, feeling the framework in her hand dislodge from its place. Screaming, her clawed hand whacked him across the face, conveying him to soar in an arc. As soon as he landed, Phase stomped her foot on the concrete, seeing it impale her enemy from behind. He gagged as he clutched the white spike he was skewered with and the biomass seeped back underground and he was dropped, Phase forwarding her target. "You know you should never hit girls," she picked him up by the neck, aware of her broken hand. "My first. Bon appetite, _Marco_."

She hammered him face first into the cemented material, seeing blood burst everywhere as his face deformed fast. With her bare hands, his face got squashed again and she delivered three more punches until four lengthy, thick veins shot out of her back. Her eyes widened in shock as it dove into Marco, sucking in his life force like a vampire. His remains transformed to biomass, and she fell back into that agonizing trance again.

_"ANGEL is much stronger than you think, sir. She's got more... 'Talents' I would say. She's able to camouflage and read people. Her agility is seen in her walking stance and since the death of her little sister, she's been avenging you since."_

_"Jessica Phase Miles is nothing more of another Prototype, I can assure you Marco. If we can get her to help us, her strength will be an addition to the family. When you find her, call me. You're going by air to search the RZ."_

_"Yes, Doctor Mercer."_

She grunted as she found her balance. "Phase!"

Turning around, she faced BLACKLIGHT. "I should kill you." She did a quick courtesy. "Surprise me."

"I needed Marco but you took him out. Like swatting a fly."

"I needed to consume someone. Plus, you didn't inform me that there were more of us running around." He walked to her and grinned. "Well, guess you've found out."

"Marco didn't call the Strike Package, he called _you_."

"What do you want?" He asked, biomass pulsing on his sleeves. "Look, you wanna take down BLACKWATCH and GENTEK? Let me help you. Ever since Jessica Miles died, she's been wishing for the day that the two organizations fall to the ground. Oh, and I mean literally. Can't you see? _I wanna be with you_, Mercer."

Silvery eyes widened and she turned. "Shit, that sounded intimate. Okay, not like that Mercer or... _Do you?"_A perfectly shaped brow arched up as she took graceful strides to Alex. "Actually," she confirmed when she was inches away from his face. "Let's not. For fuck's sake, we have the same colour hair and eyes. We may be mistaken for siblings."

He laughed, crossing his arms and leaned forward. "So, you want to stay with me? Like help me take down GENTEK and BLACKWATCH? Why didn't you say earlier?"

"What do you mean earlier? You ran away from me because _you_ were scared that _I _was gonna kill you. And I much as I really detest you, I won't." His rapid heartbeat and pacing lungs slowed down and she snorted lightly. "Yeah, suddenly drop your guard and find yourself in a fucked up situation." She smiled faintly as she reached for his hood, progressively fixing his messy brown hair into neat nature.

"Alexander Mercer," she whispered in a sort of seductive tone, blue eyes darting to a different strand as she followed the spiral of his curls. "You killed Jessica Miles." Obediently, she pulled his hood back up and her hands moved down to his chest, where it made an effort to fix his shirt. "Then you created Phase or as BLACKWATCH call me, ANGEL."

A gasp escaped when she felt his ripped chest from under the clothing and stepped away from him, having a feeling that something could've happened if she stayed in Alex's arms. "There's something that I wanna do that may stop all this conflict. There should be more of us." Alex blinked, blue eyes resting on her cheek. "What? You wanna repopulate?"

She turned, scowling. "_No_. Even though that is an alright plan I mean, there should be more people like us." He raised a brow. "You know, _able to jump feet into the air, able to shape shift their hands to deadly weaponry_..." His features didn't move a muscle.

"Oh my. Alex, don't you get it? If we have enough of us, we could lead an attack on GENTEK and BLACKWATCH, wiping them both off the face of the Earth. They've managed to make Orion, super soldiers with Heller's DNA. We could do that too… if we have the right supplies."

He chuckled lightly and stepped to her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "And I thought I was the only one with that idea in my head. So you won't try to kill me?"

"Now why would I want to kill my own ally? You see, I am the cure of NYZ and you're... Let's say the _anti-cure_. Heller could be looking for me to get rid of everything; if I pair with you the tables turn and we _both_ get him. Just because I'm an ANGEL, doesn't mean I'm good-Urm, is there something wrong?"

"You better change your clothes if you want to become allies. Can't have two Runners wear the same thing. Now that would be fucking weird." Thinking of an imaginary wardrobe, her shoulders rolled back and her form shuddered, the jacket and wetsuit vanishing. Replacing it was jeans, a white hoodie with red Celtic illustrations on her arms and a top that reached her navel with a bold '3' on it. "Well?" She said, brown hair rushing past her face and blue eyes staring into silver. "Better. And I think you should change your codename. Well, they should."

"To what?"

"Something linked to mine. Like APHRODITE or HERA..."

Red thread stitched itself on the hoodie, forming the letters, "ANGEL... ANGEL sounds better. HERA sounds like a Greek God, I wanna be different. So what's the plan?"

"The plan? We take his daughter, Amaya. Rooks has her right now-think you can consume him?"

"I can tell that Rooks is formerly known as Colonel Douglas Rooks, callsign Checkmate. But something tells me that this is gonna be easy."

"He's locked the whole GENTEK building so nobody goes in, nobody goes out. I want you to infiltrate the building to reach him. Use your new found skills to get there faster. And by the way," he relaxed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be watching you." He ran past her, jumping over the edge. Her biomass rippled again and she stretched up on her toes, flexing her fingers in appreciation. "Okay," Phase smirked as she walked to the edge. "Let's do this."

Spreading her arms wide, she stood on her toes again and leaned forward, letting gravity run its course. Her eyes slowly closed as her fall into Midtown became more relaxing. She pressed her body at the air, feeling it shift under her as something darted in front of her eyes. When she was near enough, she flipped and landed in a crotch, facing GENTEK Headquarters. Just as she landed, a male figure dropped next to her. Black in skin tone, black leather jacket, red hoodie, dark brown top, jeans and boots. "Heller," she smiled and his head turned.

"Huh, another Evolved on my ass?"

"Nope,_ just ANGEL_." She slammed her foot on his chest and sent him zooming to Infected, knocking them over like bowling pins. She walked to him as he steadily got up. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm WHITELIGHT in its purest form. You see, I'm the cure for NYZ. But that means killing you too." Before she could react, she was punched with a rock hard fist. Stopping herself in her decided track, she ran to him and granted a roundhouse to his head. He rolled and got up, just to make friends with red metal. They both collided and he roared as the glass shredded his face. Landing in an awkward position, he looked up to see ANGEL with a hand on her hips. "Quite sad, actually. Night, Heller." And with that, she stomped on his face with force, hearing his skull splinter under her boot. She wiped imaginary dirt from her hands before walking back to the building.

"Red Crown, this is Kodar Two-Seven. Permission to enter GENTEK?"

"Kodar Two-Seven, this is Red Crown. Permission to enter GENTEK has been granted." Smiling with Marco's face under his helmet, the well-barricaded steel doors unbolt themselves before opening without a single whine from the weight. She walked in as it began to seal again and she made her way inside the building. As the automatic doors to GENTEK shut behind her, her biomass splashed on the black armour, changing it back to her original form. The place looked abandoned; no troopers were here trying to kill her. Orion weren't here either, _this is strange_.

She entered an open space in the building, where scientists do their forensic analysis of samples they've managed to collect without being consumed by the sample itself. Or rather it's former Host. She clicked her knuckles before her foot made strong contact with the floor and in sync, three thick vines shot out from beneath the foundation and cracking the ceiling above her. "The only way is up," she sighed as she grasped one of them, gently rising to the desired floor. On the way, she saw R&D, R&D again, open space again, lab, lab again, R&D... It was going in a very annoying pattern until she reached the 24th floor. The stalks stopped growing as she got off and she dove deeper into the 24th floor, seeing it as their own prison and interrogation centre.

She passed an open cell and glanced in it, feeling hands hook around her throat. "What the fuck!" She shouted, slamming her back into the wall. The man let out a groan before letting go, and she kicked his body, one for jumping on her and two for being so close to her like that... She shivered at the odd visual she just had as she explored the tight corridors. Reaching a brightly lit corridor, she followed its trail and just before the fresh shadows parted for her, she heard three voices ahead of her and all were male.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Why did you choose _us _to confront Tango primary?"

"I chose you two at random, Simon. Now stop acting like _chicken fucks_ and stay _on guard_!"

"What the fuck was that?" The other one shrieked in an incredibly high voice, waving his gun logically at her, technically at the shadows. "Whoever's out there, come on out!" She stepped to the light, psychotic look on her face. "Well, hello there."

Rooks laughed. "You didn't think I knew you were coming? I know you killed Marco Hernandez."

"Surprise!" She said, waving her hands. "You're not taking Maya." She stopped, raised a brow as arms came up and crossed on her chest. "Now, who said I wanted Maya? I came here for you... _Checkmate_!" Her arm stretched to him, grabbing his neck and his troopers fired, missing Phase by inches. Her vision went all weird, turning everything into a hazy grey. "What the fuck?" She mumbled as she looked at the two. His men were glowing a bright orange and so was she, Rooks was 'clean'. Her vision went back to normal and she smiled, realizing what she discovered. "You two are infected," she admitted and their arms changed to blades.

"Work for Mercer?" asked one. "Yeah, do you?"

"We both do," said the other one and both glanced at a traumatized Rooks. A glimpse in his eyes made her flashback to when she found her sister lying dead at her apartment. Straining her head to the side, cold eyes looked at the man in her grasp and she growled coldly "Rooks... You're the reason my little sister is dead. What? You didn't think I would know? You fucking promised you'd protect her while I was gone, and where did I find her? In the living room, cleaved in fucking two! What has she ever done to you except respect you? She was my life... My family! And you took her life away from me, like snuffing out a brightly lit candle. Now I have nobody... Because of you!"

She smacked him onto the wall, only to find his feet rebound him off. Grabbing his pistol, he put the muzzle at her head and fired, seeing bits of her brain fly everywhere. She stumbled but didn't fall as the anti-virus regenerated her damaged brain cells, as well as mend the hole in her head. "Bad mistake," she whispered loudly and kicked his ribcage, making him bash his head on the glass 20 metres behind him.

He struggled to lift his hand as the shock of the collision jittered through his body, and when his hand finally found his head, warm blood oozed through his fingers. He whined when he moved his arm up, feeling his crushed bones create painful incisions in his muscles. As she cowered over him, the light casted a half shadow on her face, making the bottom half visible but her eyes shone like azure stars. Quiet sobbing attacked her ears and her head jerked up to see a little black girl behind the glass, tied to a chair and squirming her way to freedom. "Hope you burn in hell, Rooks," she said, an edge of roughness in her voice. She gritted her teeth and his eyes widened when three knives pierced his chest cavity. Scowling when realising what happens next, she shut her eyes and prepared herself for what's to come.

_"Rooks, where are you going?_

_"Candy-."_

_"It's Candice Alexandra to you."_

_"Sorry. Candice, I have important files to take care of. BLACKWATCH depends on me all the time."_

_"Then why can't I come with you?"_

_"You're too young to know about stuff like this."_

_"I'm only 16. And actually Jess showed me everything. She taught me know to fight, adapt and survive. I even know how to use a firearm. My favourite one is the-"_

_"I don't... want to know."_

_"Wow, she was right about you."_

_"I'll be back... I promise."_

_"If I die, I'm swear I'm gonna fucking kill you. She's gonna fucking kill you."_

Tears wielded her eyes as that memory of the past was revealed to her. She saw what he did to her little sister. He left her in her apartment on her own. He fucking left her. His last words to her was _"I'll be back…I promise." _She backed to the wall, eyes flashing red when she remembered fitting the key into the slot and turning it, hearing it click. She remembered walking in, cheeky grin ready to be exposed. She remembered her horrified look on her face when she saw blood painted on the walls, red slime crawling on the ceiling. She remembered dropping the cake she got just for her, rushing into the living room to find her sister's back to the wall, her legs hanging on the table across the room. Her sister's blood was doused on mostly their new carpet and flat screen, her eyes closed with such a slight smile on her face. She'd covered her mouth with her hand, water streaming down her face and tried not to belch as she got both pieces of Candice Alexandra. When Candice informed Rooks of Phase killing him, it wasn't a threat but a promise. That's when she realised Alex didn't kill her, Rooks did.

"Candice..." She whispered, name bouncing off the walls. "ANGEL, you okay?" One of them asked; must've looked at the letters on her hoodie. She'd never forget Alexa since she was a younger version of her. Black hair with navy blue ends, green smiling eyes, beautiful smile. Always active, non-alcoholic and non-smoker. Had a caring boyfriend called Fletcher Micheals, died the same day she died. Contagious laugh, hilarious stories she loved sharing. Followed her on her assassinations, learning the simple and the complex. But why on that fateful day, _why_did she leave Candice on her own with Rooks? Why did Jessica Miles leave her own sister home alone? Thinking about that wanted her to find the truth about the mystery; consuming people for it didn't even make her feel the burning guilt. That's what sweet revenge does to you.

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her tears away with a sleeve. "I'm fine... Thank you for caring."

"I'm always a gentleman," he joked.

She looked at the masked face and blue dyed into red then back to blue. "You always were, Marcus," she smiled, joy overtaking sorrow and hurt. She sighed as she changed form, taking the disguise of Colonel Rooks. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**_At last, she found the mystery of her deceased sister Candice. Yeah, I decided to post this during school time, mainly because I have time. Review this please... Reviewing is good._**


	5. Chapter 4: Intelligence

_**So... Yeah. Ironcoremagma suggested a bio on Jessica Miles. Well, here you go. Oh, and Enjoy Reading! :)**_

Chapter Four: Intelligence

"_Did you get to meet someone by the name of Sergeant James Heller?"_

"_Yeah, it was a surprising first impression. After what I did to him, I think he might wanna kill me."_

"_Has he tried?"_

"_He came close... Thank God Mercer was there to save me."_

After waking up from what felt like he head-butted a fucking wrecking ball at full speed, Sergeant James Heller sat up with a groan. He felt his head, thanking himself for being infected. The virus must've reconstructed his congealed brain cells and destroyed skin and bone cells, looping and weaving together like fabric without causing any mental harm. But it's like he forgot something. Like between getting curb stomped and opening his eyes, everything was blank. Then he realised; his body's was in the recovery state and again, he thanked himself for being infected. That boot of hers did some fucked up things to him. _ANGEL_, he thought, remembering the embroidery on her hoodie, the way her eyes sparkled with coldness just like Mercer's. Shaking his head, he got up and marched to GENTEK Headquarters and his arms went slightly heavier than before. Meeting the door, his left fist came up followed by his right, and it took a bit of time to acknowledge that the door was got giving way.

"What the fuck's this door made of? Rooks! Open up, you bastard!"

A laugh vibrated the Comm. Device from many of his disguises as he jumped on a tank, and Rooks spoke "Oh,_ I_ _really would_, Heller. But Red Crown has control of the building. So for you to get in, you're gonna have to break the barricade down." After dealing with the heavy armour that was pissing him off with a couple slams, he ran back to the metal and tried again before the ground shook. Spinning on his heels, he saw the ground open up to a Juggernaut, who thumped its fists on the concrete. He roared before charging Heller, who simply ducked under the swing and heard a shredding sound. He looked up at the barricade and saw one of the locks ripped in two. "What the... Huh." He raised a brow as both arms changed. His blade slashed behind him and his free arm came in front for protection, and after the Juggernaut taunted him with a chest pound, he bolted towards the beast. Feeling his instincts kick in, he jumped over an incoming arm and sliced the opposite one off when he landed. Seeing his opponent weaken, he jumped again and landed on its shoulders, before beating it into biomass with his Hammerfists. Red smoke drifted off his clothes and he gave out a loud shout, and dust rose around him.

As it settled, two more Juggernauts hobbled to him with orange smoke ascending from their heads and forearms and Heller halted them with the palm of his hand. They groaned in impatience as they looked at their leader, and he turned around, pointed at the barricade and shouted "Finish this!" Limping to their new target, Heller turned around and smiled in amusement as he listened to the Comm. Device. "Holy shit! Red Crown! Heller just _ate_ one of the Juggernauts and... And now he's got control of the others!"

"Confirmed, Fortress One. Your mission is unchanged."

"I know the mission is unchanged! I'm just _fucking_ telling you!"

This time he laughed, but regained focus as Orion started coming. "You know well not to fuck with me," the super soldier said and Heller strained his neck at the sound of his voice. "Just shut the fuck up and die already!" The black man grunted as he got ready for a devastator, and when the warming up process was complete, he brought his knee up and slapped his foot on the concrete. The kinetic force was powerful enough to send the troopers and tanks surrounding him in the air, and were either destroyed, stunned or hacked in two by the exploding tendrils. Orion was stunned pretty badly and the former Sergeant took the chance to slice it down the middle with his blade.

After facing five more Orion, hundreds of troopers, six Brawlers and three tanks, his Juggernaut pack managed to make a hole, big enough for their leader to slip through without trouble. "Stay," he commanded them before entering the skyscraper. GENTEK was_ too_ quiet and that got Heller worried; worried because somebody could've taken his daughter. He spotted a flickering light in an empty office and without the care in the world, he entered. He flicked a switch and in a blink the room was illuminated with a white light. He easily spotted a pile of files on the desk and went to examine it, and the first file was on, "Jessica Phase Miles?"

Picking it up, he opened it and saw pictures with a familiar face in every one. A piece of paper slipped from the pictures and Heller caught it before it fell onto the floor. It read:

_Name: Jessica Phase Miles__  
__Codenames: __**"ANGEL", "DX-1119", Phase**__  
__Age: 27__  
__Born: 16__th__ July 1984__  
__Where: Manhattan__  
__Hair: Black__  
__Eyes: Green__  
__Status: Deceased - __**Infected**__  
__Siblings: Candice Alexandra Miles - __**Deceased**__  
__Parents: Diana Louise Miles & Anthony Brendan Miles - __**Deceased**__**  
**__Occupation: High Rank Assassin - __**Abandoned**__  
__Last Target: Dr. Alexander J. Mercer - __**Failed**__  
__Bio: Jessica Phase Miles shortened her name to Phase to __minimize her identity__ to her targets, yet leaves no __trace, clue or mark__. She was a __fast yet skilled learner__, adapting to the environment with little effort. Her __acrobatic skills__ developed within a week of becoming an __assassin__ and became so good; BLACKWATCH hired her for their __dirty work__. Phase took her little sister, Candy as she called her, to protect as well as teach her how to __"Fight, Adapt and Survive."__ She left Candice in her apartment with her good friend Douglas Rooks one day, only to find him not there and her sister severed in half. Assuming it was Alex Mercer, she started avenging on him until the day came. Her target __was__ Mercer. Usually she goes without equipment, but for __ZEUS'__ abilities, BLACKWATCH and GENTEK made high tech tear not even the __best inventors could manage to make__.__.._

Heller stopped reading, trying to apprehend that ANGEL was Jessica Miles. Phase, they've met each other a while back and all of a sudden she'd gone against him. There were three more files: _Diana Louise Miles__, __Anthony Brendan Miles and Candice Alexandra Miles. _"She had a family too," he finally said after reading their biographies. "And none survived..." He ran out of the office and towards the elevator, casually opening the doors and jumped, wrapping his fingers around the step on the ladder. A faint heartbeat reached his ears and he climbed faster until he reached the 24th floor, where he heard more than one. He looked up and jumped, his feet touching the doors first and burst in, doing a roll to soften the landing. He ran through the dark corridors, passing an empty cell and an unconscious man lying in his side near the door. It wasn't long until he met Colonel Rooks, who had him at gunpoint. "I'm only here for Maya," Heller said as softly as he could."

Rooks didn't move, and then he smiled a bit and replied "I know." His aim moved to one of his troopers and he fired, and before the other one could retaliate, he killed him with a headshot. "What the_ fuck_?" Heller commented on his action. The veteran threw his firearm on the ground, stepped over his fallen men and after he looked behind his shoulder, his lasts words were "Now do me a favour. Take your damn child and get out of this fucking city." Without turning back, Rooks walked into the shadows never to be seen again. Heller sighed just as the door at the end of the corridor gave up a thump. He took the hinges off by bashing his left shoulder. He looked through the glass and joy swept over him. "_Baby_?" he whispered, walking towards her.

"_Dad_?" Amaya spoke in her sweet, soft voice, and a blade appeared in front of her. "You should've known, Heller. If you're not with me, you're against me." Sabrina Galloway cracked a sincere smile and Heller looked at her with harsh eyes. She pulled the pin of the grenade in her hand and spoke again, "Don't keep Alex waiting," and she threw it at the glass, making Heller mad and whacked his fists on the material. Suddenly, everything there was in a fiery mess and Heller stumbled to the hole in the wall, dazed by the explosion. No sign of his daughter. He screamed in defeat and revenge, jumping out of GENTEK Headquarters to the streets below. It wasn't long before his phone started ringing, and as usual, he answered it.

"James! What happened, James? _James!_"

It was Dana Mercer, Alex's sister. "He's got her!"

"Who does?"

"Your goddamn brother is who!"

"Oh God, James, just go. Do whatever you have to do. He ain't my brother anymore."

0o0o0

"So, how did I do?" Phase asked as she converted back to her normal form. "Perfect," Alex responded and looked at Simon and Marcus. "What are you gonna do to Maya?" He gazed back at ANGEL and said "She could become the mother of the New World, but first, let's see if her DNA's resilient just like her dad's. Sabrina, take her away for testing."

The woman in black and pale skin, gently grabbed Amaya and said "Yes, Doctor Mercer." And with a massive leap, they vanished. "Sabrina Galloway, CEO of GENTEK, taking the place of Dr. Raymond McMullen after committing suicide. She's a rather special Evolved; she can sense other Evolved except you and Heller. She can come in handy, Mercer."

"Yeah, she's going to be your contact from now on. You better listen carefully to what information she gives you, you trust her, and she trusts you. We're gonna battle Heller himself on Times Square's National Bank."

"Yeah, I always wanted to give Heller a piece of my mind." Phase teased before being dragged close to a cold frame. "Listen to me, Jessica. You can't come with us; you're not ready yet. You are going to stay with Sabrina and _watch_ what happens. I don't want you getting hurt... there's more for you to accomplish." She really felt like high fiving his goddamn face but his eyes were calm and worrying, so she relaxed her muscles and rolled her eyes. "Fine... Fine, whatever. But listen to me, Alex. Heller is stronger than you think he is. If you wanna take him down, you've gotta change your tactics and get him confused. I know after reading him; he's improved his strength and power to a lot ever since you infected him."

_I know what I'm going to do, don't worry_, he thought. _Then what are you gonna do_, she replied to him. _Use the remaining Evolved and give up their lives to give me more power._

"See what I mean, Alex?" she spoke. He sighed and looked down, but she cupped his face and their eyes were level. "Alex... if you die, I swear I'm gonna kill you myself." He laughed gently and smiled, "I won't, I promise." And at free will, he moved his face forward and kissed her forehead and her eyes closed at his touch. She nested her head in his neck and whispered "Nothing will stop you, Mercer. Nothing can."

"Sir," Marcus said in a deeper voice than before, "We need to go." Phase pulled back and rested her hand on his shoulder. "By the way, I'll be watching you." She winked before running to the edge and spread her body like a soaring squirrel. A heli came into view and she dived in it, wiping fake sweat from her forehead when she landed on one knee. "Am I glad to see you, Sabrina. Let's go... And don't you worry, I'll take care of Amaya."


	6. Chapter 5: The Children

_**We're actually nearing the story from where it started in the beginning. If that made sense at all. This is the last chapter in the past, so yeah. And there's a clue in this chapter too of what might happen in the story's future**__**.**_

_**But before you 'Enjoy Reading! :)', I have realized the amount of people that actually dislike Prototype 2. I know but apart from the combat and open and adaptive environment, everything didn't go as planned. They made our well known hero, Alex Mercer, into an absolute villain in fourteen months. I know they explain in the comics but how could they build Alex up to such extent, and then suddenly make him the antagonist? The storyline wasn't working and what I think I noticed is that, Heller didn't find the actual reason into why he got infected in the first place except for 'help him attack Blackwatch and Gentek'. And at the last mission "Murder Your Maker", they made it seem as if Mercer wasn't strong enough to kill his own creation. He survived a nuke but couldn't survive getting his arms ripped off? All I'm saying is if they make Prototype 3, Alex better make a surprise comeback.**_

_**Well anyways, enough with the annoyed gamer side of me. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Children

_"James Heller is a very strong man, Mercer didn't see it."_

_"And after that painful event, what did you do?"_

_"I did whatever I could to bring Mercer back. He is my teacher... And more. Doesn't mean Heller could take what's rightfully mine."_

"Okay," the new Prototype finally spoke from losing her patience. "What are you doing?" Sabrina sighed, removed her eye from the viewing lens and spun on her chair to face the brunette. "_For the hundredth time_, I'm looking at Amaya's blood."

"_Why?_"

"See if she carries the same strain as her dad."

"_Well?_"

"I was still looking until you kept on interrupting me."

"Sorry. I can't help sitting in silence. And I swear you already told Alex."

"Then hack into /BLACKNET and see what Mercer and Heller are up to. And he told me to analyze further."

"Yeah, I really don't like computers." Sabrina blinked. "Why not?"

"I've stopped liking computers ever since I was infected. Guess it runs in the family." The former CEO laughed faintly and went back to examine Amaya's blood. "Yeah, I'd always tease Alex with my laptop. He'd always get pissed." Phase sat on the sofa and put her feet up, and asked "What's Alex like?"

Sabrina almost stopped what she was doing, but managed to carry on. "_Alex?_ He's a nice guy at times. Well, in front of _me_, he is. It's like we were meant for each other." Phase put her feet down and sat forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "What?"

"Yeah, it's like were soul mates."

"In your dreams..." The frame in the chair turned to face the frame on the sofa, stood up and walked towards it. "What are you trying to say?" She asked, crossing her arms. Phase rubbed the back of her head and also stood up, becoming face to face with the Evolved. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm just saying, Sabrina. Don't get your _damn_ biomass in a twist." Sitting back down, Sabrina walked to her office. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Galloway, where's my new Prototype?" A voice from the laptop boomed. "Who? Phase?" She replied back, typing away at light speed to get a strong connection. "Just get her please, Sabrina."

Phase jumped up and wandered to Sabrina's office, where she waved at the camera and Alex couldn't help but smile. "Yeah?" She said in a friendly tone. "You were right; Heller's looking stronger than ever. Right now, we're all hanging off the National Bank, Maya and Dana are in the bank vault."

"Why's Dana in the bank vault as well?"

"She... Never mind that. I called you because there is a slight chance that I might die today." Blue eyes widened and she combed her hair back with her hand. "Alex... You can't..."

"That's why when I give the signal, for you to come and help me. You better be fast about it too, you won't have the chance to say goodbye." She felt like crying now. After what happened earlier, she'd fight to the death not to see Alex go away. She easily knew how close they already became; when she slyly kissed his neck, she felt him shiver. "Alex, don't you_ dare-_"

"I'll be missing you the most, Jessica." And with that, the signal was cut off and Phase slammed her fists on the desk with anger before she received a punch of her own. She dropped on her back, hitting her head painfully on the floor, and whined in pain. "_What is wrong, _Sabrina? Right now I'm not in the mood for your jealous shit."

Sabrina stopped herself from cutting the former assassin's head off and stepped back. "How do you know that I'm-"

"I read you before _I fell_ on my _fucking head!_" She called out, stretching her arms out in frustration. "I don't only read memories. Thoughts, emotions, that little voice in your head. _And bitch please_, I beg you try to kill me because really I _do not_ give a shit even if _you tried_."

Phase heard a scowl before everything went awkwardly silent, then her body instinctively shifted into red and white impenetrable plates, and she felt a knife rake across the natural barrier. "Try your best, sweetie. You ain't getting anywhere." Sabrina just gave up and stormed out of her office, and as Phase stood up, she rippled back to herself again and as she talked, covered the distance between Sabrina in the kitchen. "If you don't want me here-which is absolutely fine by me-I will leave. Just for you. Do you know what? I fucking had enough of this shit!" By now, she was fuming. "I am sick and tired of seeing people slip from my fingertips. First my mother, my father, my little sister and now Alex! I have had enough!"

Tears forced themselves out of her eyes and she didn't attempt to wipe them. "I never wanted to be a killer, a hitman. Do you think I don't feel _remorse_ for when I kill people? Do you think I was a psychotic killer, running around with guns and knives and killing anyone who _looked a threat to me_? My life has been fucked with ever since I saw my parents die. Candy was my only family I could take care of and I wanted her to know Manhattan, so if I died, she'd be able to survive in NYZ. And where did I find her? _In two, in our living room. _I've seen dead bodies too many times in my lifetime, and it has to end." She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "If you need me, call me. I'm not in the mood." She started walking to the front door when a hand touched her shoulder, and she stopped. "I'm sorry about your family," Sabrina finally said and Phase craned her head as far as it would go and she smiled. "I thought you'd never apologize."

After making her way onto the roof, she sat on the ledge with her back on the wall and her knees near her face, and she watched BLACKWATCH try to kill two Hydras. "_Fools..._" She joked as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. _I need someone to talk to. Right now I really ain't in the mood... I could use some cheering up.__  
_  
_Then why didn't you say earlier? _A familiar voice responded to her and her face lit up. _I thought you knew. I thought by now, you'd ask me what's wrong._

_Well, sorry for being so busy. And Heller tried for a hit but I stomped on his face a couple times. Take it like a bitch!_

_Urm, Alex? You alright, love?_

_Since when was I your love?_

_I usually use words like babe, or honey. You shouldn't be surprised._

_Well, it seems like you've only used the term once. And that was on me._

_Okay, fine. I've only used it once. You happy now? Do you feel better because I don't._

_Jessie, I know what you've been through and you know what I've been through. And I'm very sorry about Candice and... The original you. I never meant to hurt you or even kill you but what you did... She did... Triggered me off._

_Yeah, but you've never seen my life. You've never seen my childhood. I've been bullied, almost beaten to death... lost the precious part of me to some fucking prick! _She gasped in reality, then her perspective changed to a different light._ Alex. Alex! You still here?_

_Always will be... SHIT!_

_What?_

_Yeah, I'm fucked._

_No you're not. Do not give up on me. I don't want another person, especially you, leaving my life. I can't handle it!_

_Jessie-_

_NO! You don't understand, do you?_ There was silence in the mental lounge for the VIPs and Phase took slow but long breaths in and out. "_Do you?"_She said aloud in a soft tone.

_No... Jessica, you can't-_

_Well, I can't stop my emotions. I was made to act like a normal human being... And my affections for you I can't control._

_Jessie-_

_I don't know how, I just feel. My hormones-if I even have hormones-are making me feel things I've never felt before._

_Jessica! I... adore how much you're starting to like me but my life expectancy is about... Three minutes..._

_Alex, don't you dare say that!_

_Jessica... _His beautiful voice faded away and she remembered all the deaths she'd had to handle. Her mum, her dad, her little sister, her targets and now her... Alex. Her sorrow, grief and melancholy fuelled her burning anger and she stood, taking her phone out, her voice sounding colder and serious than ever. "What's wrong?"

"You got a track on Mercer?"

"He's on Times Square's National Bank. Know how to get there?"

"I'll _find_ my way." Her mind sent out a radar pulse that cloaked the world in red. She waited in patience as the colour of the atmosphere came back from her right. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm coming. Sabrina, tell me everything and anything about Amaya Heller before I completely lose my _mind, body and fucking soul_!"

"Hey, hey. Relax."

"How can I _fucking relax_?" Phase screamed down the phone as she shoved past a whole group of Marines. "Hey, watch were you're going, you jerk." She stopped and whispered "Sabrina, I'll call you in five. I've got an issue that needs resolving." As the line cut off, she stuffed the phone back in her pocket and walked back to the four men. "Have you got something to say?"

"Yeah, watch were you're fucking going."

She walked up close to the soldier, she was breathing on his gas mask. "I dare you say that again. You think this is the right time to piss me off?" The group laughed and the veteran in front of her pointed his assault at her head and she saw him smile under the helmet. "Anytime's the right time to piss you off. Now move before I move you myself."

Without thinking, a firm grip yanked the trooper off his feet and she muttered "You pushed me. Now it's time to die!" She easily impaled him with a fist but she started gaining confusion when it started eating her arm away. She flung him at a tree, just to see him snap it instead and her dismembered arm grew to the Whipfist, and slashed the other three in clean pieces. Phase looked to where she threw the man, to instead see a handsome frame walking towards her with black snakes whipping around him. He looked like someone she'd seen before; black hair, brown eyes, defined jaw with soft cheekbones. Wearing a grey polo with black pleated trousers, red Converses. "That was a charming introduction," he spoke with a voice just like Mercer's, only much more smoother and satisfying. _As if Mercer's voice isn't smooth and satisfying.__.._

"Who the fuck are you? Wait-_what _the fuck are you?"

"The name's Jeremy Shadow, and right now you owe me an apology."

"An apology for what? You're the one who got me even worked up than before."

"Yeah, the battle between Mercer and Heller. I'd kill to see that."

"If you're not Evolved, when what are you?"

"Let's say I'm one of the Children. Nobody, not even Heller, can kill me with this power."

"With great power comes great responsibility. And right now, you're not responsible for shit!" She charged him, but he grasped her mind and tugged his hardest, a second later she was on her knees, breaking the mental bond bit by bit. "What the fuck... Did you do... _To me_?" She panted as Jeremy stroked her head and she felt the snakes entwine around her arms and legs. "I can control your mind, uncover secrets without killing you. But right now, I think it's time to say goodbye."

"It's never a right time to say goodbye," she muttered before she screamed in agony. She dropped on her stomach, trying to push herself off the ground but her mind didn't let her. "_Jeremy... Stop..._" She started hallucinating, seeing her parents running away from Candice, who was chasing them. She smiled but gritted her teeth when they faded away. "No!" She yelled, reaching out with her arm. She felt her body go into the meditative state, but she pushed herself to stay awake. "You ready to die?" Jeremy asked in her ear. "No, not really."

"Jeremy, let her go now!" Both heads looked up at a blonde woman with jean shorts, an unbuttoned shirt with a vest underneath and black knee-high Converses. "And what if I don't, Katy?"

Katy laughed and cracked her knuckles. "Then you don't know who I am." Phase couldn't believe her eyes. Well, she couldn't mainly because she didn't see Katy attack Jeremy. The grunt he made gave it away. She turned on her back and controlled her breathing as Jeremy's mental bond broke easily and the snakes screeched in pain and withered. _Alex_, she thought. _I'm coming for you._

"Are you okay?" The woman supposedly called Katy questioned, helping her up. "Yeah, but what are you?" The woman literally picked the Prototype up and placed her on the bench. "The name's Katy Storm. What am I? I'm also one of the Children, but I turned out good."

"_How? Just how?_"

She laughed and said "Every Child has got a special ability. Since there's only two of us at the moment, Jeremy's got mind control and I've got super speed. Don't know how we got it, maybe someone fucked with our DNA structure. What about you?"

"The name's Jessica Miles, call me Phase. I'm actually WHITELIGHT. _You know? _The cure of NYZ."

"_You're ANGEL_? You look so much prettier up close."

"Thank you," she stood up as her strength fully recovered. "I need to go. I'll see you around, Katy."

"Anytime," the woman said before disappearing a split second later. Phase smiled, turned and started running, getting her phone out. "Sabrina, I want you to research about the Children."

"What's that?"

"I've met the only two and both have extraordinary abilities. Just like you."

"Well, okay. Have you found him yet?"

"No, but I almost got mentally torn to pieces if Katy didn't _save my ass_."

"Who's Katy?"

"Katy Storm is one of the Children and, boy, can she run fast. Research about her then Jeremy Shadow. We've got some encounters in Manhattan. I'm gonna go Penn Station first, just in case he retreated."

"Do whatever Jessica and stay on the line."

_I thought it was the end..._

* * *

_**Okay, so do you like it so far? The Children are a syndicate of people, both good and bad. The bad stay with their leader, which is to be revealed later in the story and the good leave to try and conquer Manhattan on their own, either survive on their own or join up with allies. Please review this... Reviewing is good. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Heard Of Karma?

_**So if you've read the Prologue, then you'll know what's happening. We are now in the story's present and right now, Jessica Miles is going to James Heller. I've tweaked Alex's personality from dark undertones to more open and kinder but if you don't like the new Alex, tell me. I aim to please. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

Chapter Six: Heard of Karma?

_I am nothing less and nothing more but the anti-virus. I hunt. I kill. I consume. Surviving is vital when you explore the RZ. Nobody wants to be last when it comes to fleeing from a Brawler, let alone tackle a Goliath with a blade for an arm. People think I kill for no understanding, but really, killing is the only option I have left. I was once Jessica Phase Miles. I was once an assassin. I was once alive._

"So?" Dana Mercer asked as the remaining of the Heller family pulled in close for a warm embrace. Heller, with his cat-like reflexes and powerful strikes, has absorbed his creator. He's memories, a disguise now. He never wanted to take just BLACKWATCH and GENTEK down; he wanted the whole world to fall under power. Turn it into the New World; full of Evolved so everyone is equal. No more conflict, no more war, no more suffering. Mercer brought the rest of the Evolved with him and turned them into sacrifices for more power. If Heller didn't gain mutations, he would've been fucked. But on the plus side, he's the only infected person in Manhattan as consuming Mercer made him shoot out tendrils of death. Every single Walker, Brawler, Juggernaut, Hydra and Goliath is not a problem to the people of NYZ anymore. But something told him it just wasn't right. "What do we do now?" She added, finishing off the sentence.

Heller gently grabbed his daughter's shoulders and slowly pulled her back, just to stare in her beautiful chocolate eyes. "We leave the city," he confirmed. "But where should we go?"

"I dunno. London, Paris, somewhere away from here."

"I missed you, Daddy," his little angel spoke for the first time since reuniting properly. "I missed you too, baby girl." He hugged her again and saw five figures walking towards them, only one looking human _enough._ "Baby, go to Dana for me." She nodded and skipped away and Heller got off his knees. "Fuck me! I thought I killed everyone."

"Well, you did. But you didn't manage to kill me, Sabrina and some others." She replied, a speck of humour in her tone. "What do you want, Jessica?" Phase smiled as his Brawler Pack stood behind him and hers growled when her brow rose. "Do you think you can take Mercer like that?"

"It's the best decision I ever made," he joked. "Well, I ain't here for Dana, Maya or you. I'm here for Mercer." Both formers clicked their fingers and their Brawlers jumped for each other, growling as scratches and punches were served. "Like I said, I'm only here for Mercer. And that means getting him back!" She lunged for him but he flipped over her, and stabbed her with his claws. Laughing as her clothes changed to armour, her blade came up and swiped his chest and he cried out in distress. _Alex, you're not dead, you hear me?_ She narrowly missed a flaring chopper, but got speared with his ground spikes. _Start speaking, Alex. I know you're there._

Just as he pulled his Hammerfists out of the concrete, his hands came up to hold his head as images and whispering rushed through his mind like a stampede. _You are the virus. You are BLACKLIGHT._ Phase smiled wickedly as Heller fell on his knees, still clutching his skull. "James Heller, you do know Alex Mercer is merely alive, you can never kill the virus. Don't try and hide it... See, I can hear that little voice in your head. Let's just call this good ol' fashioned revenge." Her foot slyly dug into the concrete and already Heller was bound by white cables, restricting his wrists and legs and it tugged, creating tension so there was no escape. He grunted at the tightness but said nothing; Phase knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek. "Don't hold it in, it's too much for you to handle."

He started sweating and his head bobbled down, only for the brunette to pick it up again, seeing her only surviving Brawler behind her. "Let me go!" He said in a stern voice and she tutted before he barred his teeth, and she looked in eyes just to see a blue shimmer. "Alex?" she whispered, looking deeper and the shimmer came back. "Mercer is dead!" Heller spat back and got an internal stab in the gut for his rude talk-back, then everything went blank as his hearing and vision suddenly became impaired. _"You can't… do this…"_ he managed to say before letting out a deafening scream. His face turned red and he threw his head back when his mid-section started heating up. His biomass liquefied onto the floor like melting candle wax and Dana and Maya couldn't do nothing but stare. "All I need is a piece of you... Nothing else. I only want my Alex back. And have you ever heard of Karma? If not, he's a very close friend of mine and he wants to say leave a welcoming present for you. Hope you fucking like it, _you bitch!_"

The scream burrowed into the rooftop, created splinters and fragments everywhere, the windows broke and the building shook as a one-structure earthquake and nobody moved, until Dana's gasp and Amaya's sudden burst of crying said it all. Something, or someone, gradually crawled out of his stomach and Phase felt her dinner coming up. It looked like a ripped chunk from a wall at first until the BLACKLIGHT Virus reformed its skin and clothes. But it needed something, a base, and Phase used her Whipfist to snag a little bird that was once 'soaring like an eagle'. Inspecting it closer, it was infected. Its left eye, beak and wings were etched with the virus and it sung some sort of melody. Not caring, she dropped it on the half-dead thing forming on the floor and its biomass swallowed it whole, and sickening cracks were heard as bones sculpted together. Heller tried his best to suck it all in but resulted in more of him to leak and more of his voice to scream. Images from his creator kept popping in his head and the disguises he consumed screamed for help with a thousand voices.

Heller saw Dana taken hostage by a Leader Hunter, almost catching it but got stopped by BLACKWATCH's interference. He saw Elizabeth Greene stabbed with a parasite and having to tackle a new kind of Hunter that her biomass rejected. He saw Karen Parker get brutally killed in the elevator and under all that, Heller saw Mercer smiling. It wasn't a normal smile either; it's one of those smiles you smile when revenge goes to plan. But it wasn't long until the images and whispering disappeared and his impaired senses came back to life. Then the figure was recognisable.

Alex Mercer stood, breathing calm, having a fresh aura to him. He turned and looked at a powerless, panting Heller, who just flattened onto the concrete, passing out before coming into contact with the roof. Silvery eyes rested on Dana and Maya, who was weeping onto his sister's jumper and was held close for protection. Then his steady eyes moved to Phase, who swiftly changed her form and smiled. "Jessica?" He said, clearing his throat as it somewhat changed with Heller's disguises. _"Yeah?"_ She asked, blue eyes filling with moisture. _Ughh, I've actually gotta stop crying._ "But crying makes you different," he said and at free will she rushed for a hug, grabbing his strong scent before cupping his head. "_Alex..._ I thought you were _gone."_

"Jessica," he pulled away and wiped her tears with a cold but gentle hand, "We've got work to do. Right now, all I care about is your safety. I'm going to make you the _strongest_ there is. Take me back to Sabrina."

"Hold on," she got her phone out and stepped away from Alex, and after two rings, the line was opened. "Hello?"

"Sabrina, _guess whose back!"_

"Bring him back now; he hasn't fully regenerated yet."

"Now, how in the-" her sentence was stopped short when she heard a massive rock clump onto the ground then she rolled her eyes. "We're coming," she scolded and without warning she was shoved off the National Bank.

Landing hard, she felt the disks in her spine slide out of place as she realised who attacked her. Phase was then tossed to a car and grunted before she rolled off. "Fuck off, Jeremy!" She yelled and just as he tried to throw her again, a feminine figure blurred between the two and shoved Jeremy into a building.

"Nice save, Katy."

"Thanks... _Shit_, where did he go?" Phase looked at where his body was and cursed under her breath. "Alex!" She shouted and watched as Jeremy held Alex hostage and fled with him on the rooftops. "You think that you can get him to stop?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." She vanished, breeze hitting Phase, and by almost instinct she ducked a swipe from behind and kicked backwards. The figure that tried to attack her bounced on the street once, before grinding her feet on the floor. And at the last second, Phase saw electrons on the girl's fingertips. "_Holy. Fucking. Shit,"_ she whispered.

She appeared in her early twenties, long black hair, dark red eyes. She wore a striped jumper, jeans and boots identical to Jessica's. "Surprised, Phase?" She asked, standing up and dusting her clothes off. "I'm Static and on a 'suicide mission'. I here to kill you."

"Well, I'm sorry to displease you _Static_, but that ain't gonna happen."

"That's what I said, before I became one of the Children. Prepare to go six feet under." Static's hands sizzled with electricity, white and red dancing in harmony. She charged Phase, who barely missed the attack, and punched her chest with an electrified fist. She swore viciously as the shock rocketed through her nerves and out of anger, she just picked Static up and threw her in a nearby pond. Half her body went in and she screamed as her own bio electricity over shocked her and she convulsed until red and white weren't dancing anymore. "You fucking bitch," she managed to moan before blacking out.

"How the fuck are you not dead?" She questioned before her own organs started shutting down. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet, and landed cheek first onto the concrete. Rolling over, she tried for a breath but her lungs weren't responding. Guessing that shock overpowered her bio electricity and fucked it all up. She felt a light wind hit her fingers and Alex, now awake, asked Katy to carefully put out that shocking woman whose body's half-in the pond right before she _"died"._ No pun intended.

Doing so, Static started waking up but before she could defend herself, Katy smashed her face with her knee. "You better fucking revive her," she yelled. "Otherwise, I swear I'll throw you in the Atlantic _my-fucking-self!"_ Spitting out blood and swearing in another language, Static held her wrist and counting to three, passed a massive surge through Phase's body. Her body jerked at the power but didn't respond. She tried again, still nothing. "You're fucking dead!" Katy screamed, hands turning into claws but Static shielded herself and said "Wait! At least let me try one more time!"

Katy didn't move as the girl put a hand on ANGEL's neck and squeezing lightly, Phase gripped her hand and said "You're done!" A fist lodged itself in Static's head and she groaned in pain.

_"So what's next?"_

_"Well, at this moment of time, Jeremy has pushed Jessica off the National Bank. As she's distracted, you go and find what you can by absorbing her."_

_"Can I just infect her and make her become allies with us?"_

_"Of course you can't, Static. She's way too fast and powerful for you to infect. And plus, she's WHITELIGHT. You can't kill WHITELIGHT. Even if you over shocked her."_

Sitting up, Katy backed up but Alex stayed put, his eyes like a deer in headlights. "What did you see, Phase?"

"Fuck!" she responded, anger boiling over again. "FUCK!" She slammed her fist and the pavement cracked. "What did you see?" He asked again and she looked up before screaming in pain. Her bio electricity went all haywire then a memory flashed of when Static was screaming. That was when she was becoming a Child. Phase concentrated hard, and just as she thought, extremely high voltage flickered on her arms. Katy looked at her, dazed and Alex smirked. "Well, how about that," Katy laughed.

"It seems that consuming Static made you have her powers."

"Fuck yeah!" She cried in celebration, then her skin devoured the electricity and she saw her hand glow blue for a second. Alex helped her up and he looked in her eyes, still waiting for an answer. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It's like Static managed to place a mental block but I got a bit of information. There was this guy she was talking to, she blocked out vital info about him. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, soft features. He has a codename but I can't seem to find it. His name, though, is Elias Dylan. He may look young but he's 34. And you're only_ 29."_

"So, is he the one that's making The Children?"

"I don't know, he could be. Otherwise, he's not much of a threat to us. But he has a codename; he must be an Evolved or something."

"We need Dana," Katy suggested and the two turned their heads. "Why not Sabrina?"

"I don't think we can trust her. She worked with Heller for fuck's sake, she could secretly be giving him data that we don't even know about."

"That is possible. I never liked her anyways; bitch punched me for no reason." Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine, we tell Dana what's up. Then what?"

"We become allies with Heller."

_"Then?"_

"We work together to stop BLACKWATCH, GENTEK, Elias Dylan and The Children. Is that not a simple plan to stick with?" In unison, ZEUS and ANGEL nodded. "Okay, we start by getting Dana and Heller to side with us. If anyone gets on our way, we kill them. Understood?"

At the last word, they heard growling and Phase smiled as everyone's hands changed into a fury of blades, Hammerfists, Whipfists, claws and tendrils. "Understood," Alex said and at once, charged the incoming ambush of Brawlers at full speed.

* * *

_**So, Alex is back and Phase consumed an evil Child, Static. Now with Katy as an official ally, the three agreed to side with Dana and Heller. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?**_


	8. Chapter 7: Learn One to Know One

_**For this one, I've attempted to 'be in the shoes' of James Heller. So this little section of the story, this is in his POV. And can I warn you (please?) that this chapter covers a sensitive topic. I haven't made it obvious in a previous chapter but don't say I didn't. Enjoy Reading! :) (Heading of chapter has been changed.)**_

_**P. S. I've tried to use my mother's 'Mother Tongue' so excuse me if I've made a mistake. **__**And**__** yes**__**... Je parle Français mais pas beaucoup. :D**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Learn One to Know One

_"James..." _I felt dead. A part of my own body was forcefully ripped to recreate my creator. It's funny, because now I'm his creator, not creation. I couldn't take the pain, it felt like being shredded on and on, like I was stuck on repeat. Pain I couldn't stop. Pain that was meant to happen.

_**"James...!" **_I heard it again, a bit louder this time, and accompanying it was a small nudge that touched my arm. At instinct, I was gonna consume the person. But their voice, her voice, was too familiar to do so. Then spoke another, and I recognised it on the first word.

_"Daddy... Daddy!" _There was sobbing now, sobbing to grieve her dead father. But I'm not dead, I'm undead. But I ain't a zombie, more like an alive person who's technically dead who's biologically a deadly virus. Think of it like that. Wanting to move was hard, functioning my eyelids was harder. I could feel hands, soft, tiny hands grasping my own. Now it was shaking my hand in an attempt to wake me up.

But I was already awake.

It kept on shaking and it didn't wanna stop, until another pair of hands, bigger and firmer, grabbed my remaining. The first voice I heard spoke again and this time, I listened_. "James... I need you to wake up. Please... James... I can't do this alone. I'm not safe on my own... James..."_

My eyes fluttered open and first I saw the sky. Deep burgundy sheeting the original sky blue, birds gliding across the sky in formation. The apparent brightness was too much to handle and I closed them again. Seconds past and open they went, and a little someone was looking straight at me. "Daddy?"

"Maya?" I managed to say. "W-w-where's Dana?"

_"James!" _She rushed over from my left, dropping on her knees and lifting my head up for support. "Dana..." I breathed and gritted my teeth as I tried to sit up. I rubbed my chest and it felt very oily-slick to the touch. "What happened?"

"Jessica somehow took Alex out of you," she hesitantly replied, keeping her eyes on mine. "Are you okay?"

"I feel... So empty... _And hungry..."_

"Then go consume some Walkers. Go ahead; I'll take Maya back to the safehouse." I looked in her piercing blue eyes and for some reason, I couldn't say no. "Okay... I'll go. Just give me... A minute." I propped myself on my elbows, sighing deeply before getting Dana's help to stand completely. "We'll be fine," she suddenly spoke, reading my facial expressions and eye movements. I nodded at her, receiving a smile back, and I ran as fast as I could and jumped.

Just hope that jump was worth it.

0o0o0

_"Alex Mercer is back. How do you feel?"_

_"Ecstatic! I can't believe I actually got him back."_

_"So what now?"_

_"Now? We take down our most hated organisations."__  
_  
The three panted, blood all over their clothes as their hands changed back to normal. They managed to tackle at least fifteen Brawlers and with teamwork, killed them in less than three minutes. It was tiring, it was hard, but completed the job anyway. "Guys," Katy spoke as she wiped blood from her face. "We fucking did it."

"I really needed that," Jessica commented with a sigh, combing back her hair with a hand, a bad habit. "I think I need anger management classes. I lose my temper too quickly."

"I don't think you should," Alex told her. "Your anger is what makes Jessica. I'd rather have a pissed off ANGEL than a quiet one who can't stand up for herself."

"Thank you."

"So where to go?" Katy asked. "Dana's apartment aka the safehouse. I'll lead the way."

"_I know_ where it is," she sighed. "I was just wondering. I'll meet you two there. Don't be long." Katy touched Phase's hand whispering _"I know you can do this."_

"Do what?" Phase looked at Alex and faked a confident smile. "You're... Gonna teach me how to devastate a Bio Bomb." He raised a brow in suspicion but calmed his features. "Yeah, sure. We'll see you soon, Katy." With a quick salute with two fingers, Katy blurred out of vision. "But before we do, I wanna know more about you."

"You know enough," he said, forwarding her. "You don't know about me. You don't know the _real _Jessica Miles." With a relaxed sigh, he gestured his head to an unoccupied bench and she skipped to it. "Ask me anything," she dared herself as she sat down.

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Of course. _Hit me!"_

_"Your eyes... _Who gave you the eyes?"

"My dad... He was born in Manhattan but his parents are French and German."

"Know how to speak French or German?"

_"German?_ No. _Français__? _Oui. My parents thought it would be good to teach me French because universities accept multilingual students more. Speaking about that, you only spoke English, yet got a high-paying job in GENTEK. Bitch."

"Say something to me. It can be anything positive; say something rude and I will deform your ass. No questions asked." Phase laughed, "Okay... Uhh... Alex est vraiment beau et ses yeux sont tellement magnifique."

At what he heard, his face went red for the first time. "You really think I'm handsome? And my eyes... But you've got the same eyes as me."

"Your eyes have a more _silver undertone_, while mine's just a sharp blue. Okay, your turn."

He cleared his throat, "Jessica est la seule personne que je suis compatible avec. Elle partage ma personnalité et de la colère... Mais, en réalité, elle est la seule personne que je peux parler à aimer ça. Pas Sabrina a. Pas Dana. Jessica."

"You even put on the perfect accent... Oh my God." She looked at him, who plastered a gentle grin on his face and she gasped. "You're not serious?"

"I am. You are the only person that listens to what I say. Really."

"I'm an eager listener," she smiled for a minute then her face turned serious. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." Phase took her hoodie off and thankfully, her top wasn't long sleeved. She turned her body away from Alex and he softly grabbed her arm to examine closer, brushing her hair past her shoulder. "How did you get that?"

"Je me suis poignardé en essayant de tenir ma vie ... Il a réussi à me faire du mal sévèrement et je viens de donner vers le haut."

"He? Who's he?"

"The name was Jacques Miller... In your eyes, he'd be an ordinary person. But he was more than that. When I was 15, I'd see him every day I came back from school. On my 16th birthday... He decided to _take me..."_Alex spun her body around and cupped her face, his hands going moist. "Tell me, what did he do to you?"

She sniffed and held his hands, looking down at the concrete. "I ain't gonna say the word but... He sexually abused me. Yeah, he grabbed me by my hair into his warehouse place, stripped me of my clothes and my life got torn to pieces. I _tried_ getting out Alex,_ I tried so much_. But the torture was insufferable; I had blacked out in the middle of it and woke up in a hospital. I didn't have any STI's but I was pregnant with his baby. So I did the smartest thing and asked for an abortion. They said I suffered from a major concussion, a fractured shoulder, ripped muscles and scars. The one I showed you was the only one that remained. To show you how I've coped through all this bullshit. It took me months to recover and after that, started taking martial art, gymnastic and athletics classes to put myself into peak condition. Now look where I am, who I'm sitting next to. If you didn't kill me, I wouldn't be where I am now." She slipped from his grasp and rested her head on his chest, "Thank you."

"No," Alex shook his head. "Thank _you._ You're literally an inspiration, Jessica. You've been through so much and managed to pull through. I spent my 9 years of life in foster care; my mother was in prison at the time. When I turned 10 I was reunited with her, only to find out staying in foster care was better. Had no friends, couldn't trust anyone and really didn't care less about what others thought about me. I should have found you a long time ago, Jessie. I... Uh... You were linked to someone. Joey Goodings..."

"He was a fucking bitch anyway... Yeah, you're right. You _should _have found me long time ago," she reached for his hand and intertwined it with hers, her head tilted up to glare into silver. "Can I tell you something?"

"You don't have to," he whispered and surprised her with a rather soft kiss. Thoughts whizzed in her head at trillions per second, her heart raced with desire, butterflies were released in her stomach and excitement fired off in her body, like fireworks exploding into its vibrant and bright colours. She gasped as he pulled back and all the people he consumed wolf whistled. She grabbed his collar and they kissed violently, their lips pulling apart with a satisfying sound. He moaned, _something new_, and she pulled his hood down to feel his soft hair. "Alex... We need... _To go..." _She muttered between the kisses and he smiled before their lips parted.

That's it. Alex has finally found someone. Jessica Phase Miles. She's perfect. He never knew how to love again until he met her. He never felt the chemistry until their skins touched. He could never trust another woman until he looked in her eyes. They share some things in common, that only they realise. Manhattan thinks that he's the reason for all this. But really, Alex Mercer was the reason for all this. Not ZEUS, not BLACKLIGHT. He felt new emotions: desire, lust and most importantly love. How can the demon of Manhattan have feelings? Every beast has its tame side; Alex has feelings, he just hides it extremely well. "Alex..." She whispered, lips brushing again.

"Okay," he laughed at her impatience. "But I thought you wanted to learn how to pull off a Bio Bomb."

"_Yeah,_ I just wanted to talk to you." She looked away fast; scratching near her ear as she stood up, his face suddenly went still. "So why didn't you say _'we're coming Katy, Alex and I need to have private chat.' _That wouldn't have hurt in the slightest."

"Well... Surprise."

"Surprise my _ass_. I knew what you were gonna say, I just kept myself to myself. Now let's go before Katy gets worried." He stood and before he could realise, she was already flipping onto another building. Things are starting to get interesting for BLACKLIGHT.

_More interesting._

* * *

**_Okay, all my French readers, you got that, right? If you didn't get what I said, here are the translations in order:_**

**_1. Alex is really handsome and his eyes are so stunning. (Thought of something Jessica would randomly say)_**

**_2. Jessica is the only person I'm compatible with. She shares my personality and anger... But really, she's the only person I can talk to like this. Not Sabrina. Not Dana. Jessica._**

**_3. I got stabbed trying to hold my life... He managed to hurt me severely and I just gave up._**

**_If I put your mood down, I'm ever so sorry. (I even cried writing this. I'm a very emotional person.) But, I can promise you, the next chapter will be happier. I think..._**


	9. Chapter 8: One Body, One Mind

_**From the reviews I've been getting, you guys really are enjoying this fanfic. As you can see by the title, the four work together since there's no I in TEAM. Well, artistically, there is when you draw the A correctly but... Well... Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: One Mind, One Body

Heller growled coldly and warmly at the same time. Man, eating all those Walkers did something to him. Like, in a good way. But the fact that Mercer is back made his soul blaze alight. That's if he even had a soul to begin with.

He was sitting next to Katy, who he'd thought would have a dumbfounded face, seeing all the new tech and stuff. But her face was neutral, but an intelligent neutral. He'd see her counting mutely with her fingers, the digits jolting up in time. Sitting in silence is hard, so Heller attempted to break it. "I'm James Heller."

She immediately turned her head to him, golden hair whipping from the kinetic force and smiled. "Katy Storm," and she held out a hand. A part of his upper lip spiked up as he gritted his teeth in distaste, he really didn't like touching people, even his _past_ enemies. Unless touching with blades and claws count, then he can't live a day without touching people. Hesitating for a split second, he reached out and felt the opposite's fingers lace around his hand. But thankfully, it only lasted for a second. _Thank God_, he thought and her brow rose. "Dana, have you found him yet?"

"Not yet. These firewalls are fucking me over," Miss Mercer confirmed, typing away and eyes monitoring the laptop screen. "So Katy, why are you here?"

Katy turned her body towards Heller. "Taking Elias Dylan and The Children down aren't gonna be an average walk in the park. Firstly, each Child has one special ability but adapting to them will be hard, considering they muster your strength and speed. But I, on the other hand, have super speed so you're lucky to have me on your side."

"Huh, figures," he rolled his eyes and he growled at instinct. His head cocked to the side when he heard the door slam quietly and he stood up, Dana gasping and Katy failing to reach for his hand, which was now a blade. But before he could attack his creation, the former Child intercepted him and raised her arm for protection. Heller, without knowing, brought his blade down to find it wedged in Katy's shield. "You can't be killing your own allies," Alex mocked and Heller grunted something rude.

"Why the fuck are you two here?"

"Every single one of us is going to work together," Phase stated, who was standing in front of Alex. "I don't care if you wanna take us through eternal pain but you don't know what will happen to Manhattan if it's infested with Children... And it seems like Dana found who we're looking for." Heller and Katy's arms rippled back to human form and Phase shuffled past to get to Dana, just to get pinned to the wall by Heller. "_Fuck! Heller let her go!"_

_"Never!"_

"You can try and kill me Heller, but if you consume me, it'll be suicide. Are you forgetting I'm WHITELIGHT? The _opposite_ of BLACKLIGHT... Oh it's about... _Oooh! _Look, I'm sorry for stomping on you! I'm sorry for bringing Mercer back but I did it for a reason."

"And _what _is that reason?"

"Can you at least put me down? It's hard to talk with a blade repeatedly jabbing at your neck." Heller did what was asked and found a comfortable space on the couch before anyone else could. Phase held her neck, healing it, while walking into the living room and finding a stool to sit on. "I did it because... Because he was the only person who made my life how it was before; happier. He was like a spark in my life, you know. Made me feel human... And I'm sorry if I'm making it rather awkward in this room..."

"Got it!" Dana called out, typing out the last letters and numbers. "It says _'The Children are a syndicate of people with the same virus but different strains, resulting in extraordinary abilities. The first Children were Jeremy Shadow and Katy Storm, with Katy turning her back towards the alliance. With no connection to her whatsoever, they assume she's with ANGEL, or what her friends call her, Jessica Phase Miles.' _Shit, they know so much about you."

"Which isn't a good thing... Is there a profile on Jeremy Shadow?"

"Yeah, just a second... _'Jeremy Shadow was the First Child to be born and has the ability to mind control. At the age of 23, he can manipulate memories, brainwash people or hurt victims mentally, resulting in hallucinations or death. The snakes you see surrounding him are actually not there. Only infected are able to feel and see them.'_"

"Search up Katy Storm-"

"Already have." Phase cracked a warm smile, in which Dana returned. _See, it's not that bad._

_Maybe because Dana is the only person in this room who's stopping us from attacking Heller._

_Ah, good point._

"Okay... _'Katy Storm was the First Child to turn out "good". At the age of 21, she can run at light speeds, causing the world around her to move slower than herself. She is able to perform something called Cyclone Spinning with practice, which is the ability to spin in a tornado-like manner, yet without training she can Flash Step.' _You may wanna practice moving like one huge ass tornado, Katy."

"Yeah," she sighed, whipping back her hair. "What about Static, the Child Jess over here consumed?"

"Searching Static... Ah, here we are. _'Static Chase was the master of electricity out of the Children. She can conduct high amounts of voltage with the help of her bio electricity and cause devastation to her enemies. She's also able to teleport via electrical equipment i.e. Laptops, mobile phones, etc. She can use the weather to its advantage by calling forth a storm that could fatally injure victims.'_"

"I can... _Do _all those things? Life can't get any better than this..."

"It says three more is due to release later today... _'Gravity has the capability to manage gravitons. He can control gravitational fields, bend gravity to make environment very "heavy" or "light" and cause objects to "fall" towards another object instead of the earth. With this power, he can repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenceless. Another use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling certain objects and attacks.'_"

"And who's the other one?"

"She calls herself Rose, but her name is Rosaline Jenkins. She controls plant life. _'Rose can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. She can also cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. She's also and Evolved Child, enduring more than normal Children.'_"

"Well, ain't she gonna be a tough nut," Katy commented and looked at Phase, who magically ended up in Alex's lap. Listening to Katy's thoughts, she rose up a palm and made a zipping noise that cut Katy off. _"Don't even ask."_

"And the last one?"

"He's called Raven, the controller of darkness. Wait, what? _Darkness!_"

"He can manipulate shadows at will," Heller sighed. "_Oh._Well... I was just trying to test you."

He laughed, "Of course you were, D."

"Holy shit... He's got so many abilities linked to just controlling darkness. Invulnerability... Absorb life force using darkness, uh, with practice he can cloak the _whole fucking world in eternal darkness._That's it, were fucking doomed."

"I'm scared to go against that guy," Phase admitted, lowering her head. "He seems too strong. He seems like an Evolved Child, too."

"He's apparently just as strong as Elias so I suggest on killing him last."

"So... Get Gravity first? My God, his parents must've hated him. Who'd call their son _Gravity?_"

"Who calls their daughter _Phase?_"

"Heller, they called me Phase because they somehow knew somewhere in my life I was gonna go through a phase. Be it a good one or bad, I still changed."

"Smart ass..."

"Well," Alex stood Phase up before his legs extended, making his figure cling onto her waist. "Who's ready to fuck some people over?"

"_I'm in,_" everyone spoke in unison, raising a hand in agreement and Alex smiled, brushing his lips on Phase, feeling her body heat up slightly. "Let's do this... _What?"_

Everyone was watching the standing couple in total bewilderment, particularly looking at where Alex placed his hands, and the woman of the couple face palmed. "Long story," she mumbled through her hand, looking up to feel not Alex's hand around her waist but Katy's. _"Ladies first,"_ she sang and in an eye blink they vanished.

* * *

_**If what I wrote made no sense to you in the slightest, Heller (who I've codenamed HADES), Katy (I codenamed **__**her**__**HERA), Alex and Jessica are on an adventure. New Children are arriving to Manhattan and it won't be long before their leader joins them. Do they have what it takes?**_

**_And yes, I see your mouse hovering over the 'Send a Review' button. Press it and make me marvel at your words._**

**_Next chapter to be released soon!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Gravity Check

_**Guess what?**__**I love you guys! Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all... So at the moment, the most badass group in Manhattan set out to find the first Child. I was gonna make it a surprise but the title says A LOT. Or does it? *Dun dun DUUUNNNNN!* AND, a certain someone gets a new ability. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Nine: Gravity Check

"Sabrina Galloway," Elias Dylan smiled at the woman he was sitting next to. "You do know to become a Child, you must _drop _everything."

"That is correct."

"That is, putting your position as CEO of GENTEK to one side and embracing our life with your brothers and sisters."

"I will."

"You will destroy _anyone _who tries to harm your family, correct?"

"Correct."

"Now, for you to become an Evolved Child, I'm going to have to infect you with a different strain of a different virus. You're name to others will still be Sabrina Galloway, but to your siblings it will be Corruption."

"Why the name, Elias?" She asked in her soft, seductive voice as she leaned in closer. She thought he would be as stubborn as Heller and back away, but instead he came closer to her and she lightly gasped as she stared into his chestnut eyes. "You, _my lovely,_ are to be called Corruption because you will have the ability to control the Seven Deadly Sins inside anyone and everyone. But, your powers are useless against your siblings since they are able to 'cancel out' abilities used against them. _Unless, they turn out good... _Now, before we begin with the procedure, I'd like you to meet Jeremy Shadow. He's my first Child, also one of my strongest. Jessica Miles suffered a strong hallucination because of him, almost breaking her state of mind."

Jeremy stepped forward, snakes out of sight, brown eyes sparking in the sun and Shadow and Galloway shared a smile. "Hello Corruption."

"Hello Shadow."

"We had a sister, Katy Storm, but unfortunately she turned her back on us. Every single one of us is on one assignment. Together, we _will _kill ZEUS, ANGEL, HERA, HADES, ATHENA, and RHEA. They've taken our mother and we will stop at nothing to get revenge."

"How many of us are there?"

"Oh, there are _loads_ of us. They think Gravity, Rose and Raven are the new Children arriving today. _They thought wrong."_

"Who are our brothers and sisters?"

"There's the quadruplets Pyro, Geo, Hydro and Cryo, there's Luminous but we call her Lumo, Copycat, the Writer, and Spyke... There's a whole alliance and I'd like you to meet them all."

"Can I ask one more question?" Elias asked and Sabrina nodded. "Why _do_you want to become a Child?"

"Well... You'd say its kinda _stupid _but-"

"Go ahead, we're not judgmental."

"Okay... I was working with Sergeant James Heller and one day I asked that we should leave everything behind us. But, of course, he declined and that caused me to work with Alex Mercer. For a while, we were very close until _Jessica came_. I ain't gonna lie, she is one photogenic but Alex was mine _first_. I tried killing her but her body adapted straight away and turned into armour."

"_So..._This is out of revenge, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well then," Elias sighed as he stood, helping up Sabrina but still clinging onto her hand. "Looks like we've found ourselves another Evolved Child. Can I warn you that you're gonna have to go through immense pain."

"I'll be able to handle it," she smiled.

"Okay, let's go. We'll see you later, Jeremy." Jeremy waved and they disappeared with a soft 'whump'.

0o0o0

She knew she wasn't supposed to hold her breath. Somebody clever would know the Law of Physics. But her conscience told her to, and she followed its command. Her head was painfully spinning around the whole _damn world_ at an incredible speed and her lungs were burning as if someone was forcefully pulling her deeper into a never-ending ocean._ Never again,_ she thought. _Never again._

A van had been in Katy's path and instead of dodging it, she ran straight into it. The grip on Phase loosened as the two bounced on the crumpled metal and rolled onto the concrete. _"Shit," _ANGEL swore, wiping the blood from her face and picking out the glass shards embedded in her hand. "Sorry, Jess," Katy spoke as she helped her up. "Go get the others; I'll look around for Gravity."

"Right. Be right back." And her figure vanished, breeze hitting her face again. It always smelled of floral perfume and crisp, fresh ironing. Her eyes narrowed as Phase looked around, trying her best to practise how to manipulate the electricity buzzing inside her. With just a thought, sparks lit up on her fingertips and she tried her best not to freak out and get over excited at the same time. She kept on pushing the energy in and out until she got used to it; by now electric balls were forming in her palms.

She was concentrating so much, she didn't realise the rest of the crew showed up. Every time she pushed energy, she felt a stronger side emerge from her. Unstoppable, indestructible, unbeatable side of her. _Wait, what?_ She shook her head as she felt hands shake her back into reality. "Jess?"

A brow arched up as she focused on something else, "Why the fuck is there a flying car?" Everyone looked and indeed, the car _was _flying. And on top, was of course Gravity. He wore a mask covering the left side of his face, a buttoned jacket with no sleeves and a long-sleeved striped turtleneck. Donning black leather gloves, he wore rather baggy trousers which are tucked in his combat boots. "You," he pointed at Phase. "Killed my favourite sister. You see, when I face people I always say we can do this the easy way or the hard way. When they say the hard way, they regret instantly."

"But what is the hard way?" Katy asked, already clicking her knuckles. "The hard way... You fight me."

_"That's hard?" _Heller jokingly questioned. "You are one funny guy, Gravity."

"But when you're being crushed by boundless gravitational force, _that_ would be hilarious." _Time to be Static, _Phase thought and electricity flickered on her skin and Gravity flinched a bit. "Yeah, five minutes ago I've managed to master this ability."

"You're inexperienced," and he flipped backwards and pushed at the air, causing the car to soar to them. They tried to dodge the vehicle but Gravity changed the strength of gravity around them, and Alex and Heller were attacked by the metal. Phase looked at the men struggling to get up but couldn't and she screamed in anger. She charged Gravity, who suddenly rose off the ground and she followed him, electrons picking her up. "You could've blocked that car, Phase. But I _guess _you care about yourself more than others."

"Oh, you're one son of a bitch. Katy, try it now!"

_"But how?" _She shouted back, dodging another flying vehicle. "Just spin around. I know you can do it." Phase poured the voltage onto her skin and a sudden targeting system flashed before her eyes. A corner of her mouth curled upwards as she wrapped a flaring car with electricity and flung it at Gravity. It hit him but he maintained his guard by crushing it and tossing it away like a failed love letter. "Is that all you got?"

Her hair started whipping frantically and she grinned, gradually turning her hand into a fist. "Nope. This is. Katy, _NOW!" _She saw Gravity press down at the air and three inhuman screams of torment were heard. Gasping, she spun to look at her allies only to be dragged down to earth herself. He laughed as he settled beside her, crouching and grabbing her hair. He never thought she'd still be grinning. "Why are you smiling? This is your last look at the world."

"Actually, I'd say it's my second and I'm _never leaving."_

"Time to die!" He lightly touched her arm and she roared as she felt it cave in. Muttering curse words, she tried to move her broken arm but it was no sign of life in_ that arm._ Which made her mad. Her hair was tugged upwards again and if looks could kill, Gravity would've been vaporised. "Wanna say a couple words before you're crushed to death?"

"Yeah. Do you know who really deserves to kill me right now?"

"Me?"

"Jessica."

"But you are Jessica." Phase looked at Heller, Katy then Alex and she saw his mouth move, saying something. When she realised, her focus returned to Gravity and she smiled devilishly. "Nope. I'm WHITELIGHT." She grasped the free-roaming energy around her and formed it into a wall, where it rammed into the Child and sent him flying backwards. The pressurised gravity was abandoned and she stood, lightning healing her arm faster than it would on its own. She grabbed him by the collar and looked into his eyes and he saw her eyes changed colour. When she saw something she didn't like, she didn't drop him in surprise but rather threw him to a shop window. "_What a bitch_," she muttered and the rest rushed to her.

"What did you see?" Katy asked and Phase dropped onto her, looking at her with dark red eyes. "Sabrina..." She shook her head. "She's joining the Children."

Heller wiped his face and Alex took hold of her shoulders, cupping her face gently. "How would you know?"

"Jeremy must've mentally told the rest of them... _Shit! _There are more of them!"

"How many?" Heller enquired and she shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's loads of them but I can't accurately count with all these blurred thoughts." Then she smiled and brought her attention to Gravity, who suddenly had all the empty vehicles in the air with him. "Uh... Katy, I guess it's time for you to be a tornado."

"_I could_ but can't I just do this?" And she blurred but Phase knew what she was up to. Katy leapt from floating car to floating car and when she was close enough, brought the strength and speed to her fist and punched Gravity. Force like that would've knocked the poor man's head clean off but _he_ was Gravity and _he _was a Child. He felt the breeze settle on his left cheek as he was blasted out of focus, creating a deep trail in the street and feeling the ruptures of the cars splat on the concrete. Before he could even get up, he was pushed on his hands and knees and he coughed up blood before Alex squatted in front of him. "Who sent you here?"

He laughed horribly. "There's no point of me telling you. You're gonna kill me anyway."

"Don't give up so easily, Gravity. You've got at least... Half your life left so speak up before I _permanently silence you."_ He grabbed his jacket in mid sentence and hovered a spiked Hammerfist dangerously close to his face. "I'm gonna ask you again... _Who _sent you here?"

"Elias did. I came as a distraction. You thought just us three were arriving today, we've got more."

"How many more?"

"I ain't sure. Roughly about 15. That may not be a lot but when the Children work together, they're unstoppable. _We're _unstoppable." Alex was just about to hammer in his head when Phase grabbed his shoulders and murmured something in his ear. He growled in disapproval but allowed her to talk to him anyways.

"Gravity, just_ hear_ me out. You didn't need to get yourself in this mess. You're a sweet guy and becoming a Child hid all that. I mean look at you, there's only one scar on your left cheek; you can't be hiding your imperfections. You may think I'm perfect. Well, I'm not. I've been involved in a situation and was given a scar on my arm. I don't cover it up because I'm scared someone might judge me._ I cover it up because I get cold."_ She saw him slightly laugh at that, white teeth sparkling in her face.

"Do you want me to tell you what a scar gives the impression of? Strength, determination and rather statuesque. But it's quite sad now, how my friend Heller over here's gonna kill you. I would numb your nerves but that wouldn't be fun. _But please_, remember what I said to you."

"I will. And thank you, Jessica."

She did nothing but smile at him and stood up, walking away with Katy and Alex. "I feel much better after that," she confirmed and Alex nodded. "I can tell. You kept your nerve, toned your voice right to its calmest. I've never thought you'd be able to do that without hurting the guy."

She heard a struggle and a grunt followed by a scream and when she analysed it, a gasp escaped her lips. _"Heller!"_ She informed the two and started running back, to see Heller crying out in agony on the pavement, arching his back and throwing his head backwards. His pained voice pierced her soul like ice and crouched next to him, before being lightly pushed away by _God knows what_. "I'm... _Fine!" _He managed to say before yelling again. "No, I can help you. Heller, please!"

Phase felt the air shift and she turned, feeling a rock hard fist able to temporarily stun her. Before she knew it, an arm coiled around her neck and she yelped as it tightened. She may not be human but she has a human body, causing her to react to human instincts. Panic settled at the bottom of her stomach and she couldn't cry out for help nor aid Heller, who was now having a seizure. Without warning, he threw her, making her smack her head against a sturdy pole and she moaned before hitting the ground. She reached for the former Sergeant again when the guy grabbed her throat and pinned her on the wall, and by the looks of it, she knew him pretty well after searching Static's thought again. "You're... Elias Dylan, _right?"_

"That's right. I don't think you wanna mess with me."

"Why not? I was actually enjoying being thrown about and getting dragged by the hair. Apparently, people just can't seem to get their hands off me!"

"Funny." He smacked her head on the wall and she hissed, charging up her hand. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for Heller."

"Yeah, no. I don't think so." She swung a punch but Elias was faster than her and instead, she hit the air and frowned. "_What the fuck?_ Where did he go?" She heard grunting and looked at Heller, who was knocked out cold on the ground and she knelt next to him shaking him vigorously. Elias came back and hoisted her up, arms changing to claws and he rammed his arm into her stomach before she could react. White daggers pierced her mind and the scream she gave off was enough to make him drop her and hold his hands over his ears. Dropping on her side, her muscles locked painfully and thoughts became blurred with others. Craning her neck to the left, she watched Elias pick up and half carry Heller, teleporting with him without batting an eyelid. _Alex, he fucking took Heller with him!_

_Where are you?_

_I can't... He infected me with a different virus. I can feel it reacting with me... _She stood and managed to stumble out of the somehow-appeared alleyway and doubled over on the road, where she grunted and tightened her fists and out of force, she _let go._

Tendrils, hundreds of them, shot out in all directions and searched for its prey like seeking missiles. When it found none, it stuck on to the nearest surface and Phase straightened up, at the brink of having a tantrum. She felt good after that, the feeling of destruction made her feel good about herself. Her anger, sorrow, grief and remorse went with the tendrils and now she feels... Empty. Her mind, a white noise of empty threats. She peered at the buildings, the cream and white covered with the WHITELIGHT virus. Wait a minute, virus, not _anti_-virus. She's not the cure, she was never the cure and right now, she only begun to realize. Alex ran up to her, trying his best to make her happy. But first, "Where's Heller?"

"Elias took him."

"Did you see him take him?"

"Yeah. They just vanished though thin air. I tried to fight back but he was too strong and he infected me with a different virus. Not BLACKLIGHT." Her legs abruptly gave way as every ounce of strength abandoned her bottom-half but she was holding onto Alex for support, as he was holding onto her hips. "Where did Katy... Go?"

"To search for samples that Elias left behind. If we get to know the virus' manner, we could find a way to end all this..." He really didn't want to say this, he didn't know the context of saying this word in a sentence, but what happened earlier on triggered that word to be functional towards him. "Babe, you okay?"

She blinked, looking in his silvery eyes, trying to read his thoughts on why he said it but got nothing. "I'm fine..." Her brow rose.

_"What?"_

"The _'babe' _part... Did you really mean that?"

"Uh... _Yeah. _Kinda..." He aimed to hide his reluctant face but she didn't let that happen by tilting his head back up and sighing. "I think I know why Jessica wanted to kill you on her own."

"Why?"

Her faint smile grew. "It's because she had a crush on you. I mean, who _wouldn't_ fall for your eyes, Alex?"

"But how would you know that?"

"I do have her thoughts... _And..." _Her lids became heavier with every blink, her tongue feeling like heavy lead and her body moving like jelly. She slipped from Alex's grasp, just as Katy came back with a sample. Her nerves started burning with fierce heat and her eyes kept on flashing green. "Phase," she heard him whisper in her ear. "Stay with me... Your eyes..."

"I..." For some reason, Alex knew what she was gonna say so she let her pull him closer until their noses touched. She lost total concentration when she looked in his eyes. They were a distraction, but a rather sensual distraction. _"I..." _She tried again but couldn't finish her sentence as he hushed her. She moaned breathlessly and he smiled and leaned in until he felt their lips collide. It was a soft, timid kiss but he knew she wanted more than this.

Times like these made her the happiest girl alive. She couldn't trust a man after what happened to her but now that she found Alex, she's who she is today. She's dead yet she's the cure for NYZ. Well, she was. Before, she wanted to save the city but never knew how, but know that she knows what BLACKWATCH are up to, she makes no progress. _Alexander J. Mercer. Hold on, what does the J stand for? _She's gonna have to search for that now.

Her eyes gently closed themselves and even as his lips came off hers, her unconscious form lying there. Waiting to be revived.

_Waiting..._

"Stay with Phase; I'm gonna go look for a chopper..."

_Still waiting, Alex. Still waiting..._

* * *

_**Okay, yes, I know I didn't let Alex and James fight as much but I can guarantee you, everyone will be fighting in the next Chapter. To sum it up, Heller consumed Gravity which caused him to fall into some painful trance. Phase confronted Elias, who seemed to have stabbed her with a different strain of his virus and takes James with him. She unlocks a new ability: The Devastator and she and Alex share a little moment. Right in front of Katy.**_

**_AND, if you realize in the beginning, Sabrina went to join the Children out of revenge. Will it turn out to be the best decision? Will they ever manage to save Heller from Elias' grasp? And will the next Child prove to be more enlightening?_**

**_P.S. I see how FanFiction has improved the website by putting how many people reviewed etc. For this, I got over 2K so thanks guys! One more thing, you Americans must really like Prototype. And as always, thanks for reviewing! :)_**


	11. Chapter 10: Poison Ivy

_**I really should update my other fanfic. People are waiting, Cay! Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. Chapter 10 is ready to go and I'm planning on writing another fanfic. Clue: Check my profile! Enjoy Reading! :)**_

_**P.S. If you guys were wondering for this long where the Children are actually coming from, prepare to be quite startled.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Poison Ivy

"Wakey wakey Heller," someone called out his name and he moaned before his lids slowly opened. He almost instantly panicked as he spotted a whole swarm of Children surround him and one said "Heller, we won't hurt you. We _need _you." He looked at his arms; black worms wriggled, tightening when it thought he was escaping as he was suspended in mid-air. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Far away from Manhattan," a unique voice spoke from the crowd and altogether it parted, singling out a woman Heller hoped he could kill himself. She was hooded, black cape flowing down to her feet and as she looked up, he became mesmerised by her white emissive eyes. She wore a black, figure-hugging one-piece with thigh-high boots and a silver glove on her left hand. "I'm gonna kill you when I'm out of this, you dumb bitch!"

"And it's nice to see you too, James. How's life been?"

_"Fuck. Off."_

"I don't think you should say that to me. You see, all these Children you see here, I have control over them."

"You're nothing."

_"I'm powerful_, James! All because I'm one of them now. If you try and kill me, daddy will not be happy."

"Tell me who it is, so that I can break him myself."

"It's... Actually, I can't say. You're gonna find out for yourself. He's coming soon so you better be prepared but first... Will you help us kill your friends?"

_"What? _Sabrina, you're fucked in the head. Now put me down and let me outta here!"

_"No. _No James, I don't think you understand. I'm doing you a favour!"

"And what if I say no?" From where he was hanging, everyone there looked like little bugs just waiting to be squashed by the sole of his boot. He knew this place, he was told about it when he was in the Marines. _Hope, Idaho. _When they dropped a nuke on this artificial place to destroy Elizabeth Greene and everyone else. Now it was burnt to dust, houses disintegrated, trees to its roots. Where he was, though, looked more advanced than GENTEK with a bit of black gooey stuff in random places.

"If you decline this opportunity, _we will kill _your daughter."

"Don't you dare get Maya into this!" He roared, remembering the long journey to find his daughter. Brutal, unexpected and just plain sad. Sabrina laughed and her gloved hand stretched out from under the cape, moving the digits slightly. "Or what? You gonna kill me? Well, you can't. I'm invincible, an Evolved Child." He felt the black slither towards his neck and he gritted his teeth, feeling the cold thing curl around his neck. "I've got more power I've wished for, James. I want you to join us."

"Hmmmm, let me think... _Nope."_

"You'd have power beyond your imagination. Think about it; you and me..."

_"Yeah, _all I see is me slicing you to bits. I'm sorry, Sabrina, but it's not gonna happen."

"Fine. All I'm saying is that you're making a big mistake." Her outstretched hand slowly formed a fist and at the same time, the oily stuff on Heller's neck clenched in command. His eyes bulged and his legs started kicking about as she was crushing his windpipe. His daughter was the only thing that came into his mind at that moment_. I mean Alex, Jessica, Katy and Dana can look after Maya, right? _But he knew they were already outmatched, there was really too many Children. And plus, BLACKWATCH and GENTEK need to be taken down too. Fuck, their imaginary plate is overloading and black spots are appearing. He managed a struggled yelp of air before saying "Fine... Fine, I'll... Join y-you. Just don't-t... Hurt my baby."

The choking stopped and Heller was dropped, left there to gasp on all fours for precious air. _"Thought you'd say that." _He heard footsteps approach him and a pale hand lifted his head up, to look in white. "I'll make you the greatest Child there is, James. You need to trust me on this."

0o0o0

Back at the safehouse and on the sofa, Phase slept peacefully on Alex's shoulder with a hand on his chest while his eyes were closed and had a handful of her hair. On the armrest though, Katy was trying her best to keep a crying Maya calm by humming a lullaby her _real_ mother used to sing to her. At the desk, Dana, _as usual_, was getting crucial information and her eyes widened. "Hey guys, check it out."

"What?" Alex asked, feeling ANGEL turn her body a little and sigh in her sleep. "Well, since Lieutenant Riley and Colonel Rooks has suddenly disappeared, BLACKWATCH are under control by someone called Blake Daniel. Apparently, everyone fears him because he's that scary. And it's weird because he's an Evolved. Wait, what happened to callsign Checkmate and Castle?"

_"Well..." _Alex started, clearing this throat. "I made Jess consume Rooks mainly because were executing a plan that actually worked. And I guess Heller took Riley to find out where they held his daughter."

"Wait, the only Evolved left is Sabrina. How did Blake survive?"

"He must have a stronger strain, more resilient," Katy answered. "He must've been able to contain a bit of biomass to regenerate from. Like when Alex survived the nuke and ending up like a splat on the pier, Blake's body might have reacted in a similar way."

"So he's still under my control?"

_"Very_ unlikely." While the little girl in Katy's arms gave up crying and drifted to sleep, the woman on Alex's torso started waking up, remembering what happened to her legs. "My legs... _uh..."_

"Can you feel anything? Rush of heat? Cooling sensation? Anything?"

"Yeah, rush of heat. Ah, my toes are tingling!"

"Okay, now Phase's back, it seems like BLACKWATCH has got a new leader. Colonel Blake Daniel."

She blinked, "He's an Evolved. If he's in charge of the para-military organisation, then we've got some problems sprouting up. My theory is that he's the virus and the building's his host. By next week, every single one in there will be just like him. And by then, every Child will be dead—except Katy, of course—and then we'll have to deal with GENTEK and BLACKWATCH. They'll go last and also suffer the most traumatising death I can think of."

Everyone just stared at the ebony woman, literally shocked at what she said within the minute of waking up. She simply stood, wandered into the kitchen and they heard the clinking of mugs and the beep of the coffee machine doing its job. "But what about Heller?" Dana asked, back to looking at the laptop screen. "We have no link, connection. We need to get to Rosaline first, then we might have something."

"That's true," Katy agreed. "We can't go when we don't know where Heller's been held."

"She's gonna be around Chinatown, looking for trouble." Jessica re-entered the living room with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. Handing it to the figure sitting by the tech, she heard Katy arrive from the bedroom. "Put Maya to bed?"

The former Child nodded and Phase went to sit back down when something snapped. "Blake didn't survive, he still lived. When Heller consumed you, his tendrils of doom didn't reach the Green or Yellow Zone. He might have been staying in the Yellow Zone."

"Wait a second..." Alex started. "If the Green of Yellow Zone hasn't been infected-"

"Then the rest of the Evolved have been recruited to work for BLACKWATCH."

_"Exactly."_

"But there isn't enough, is there? I mean, they could've been recruiting mortals too."

"If we wanna figure this out, we gotta work as a team. While us three are out there, Dana, hack into all /BLACKNET terminals and see what you can find."

"Right."

"What are you trying to say, babe?" Alex asked and this time, he felt a smile coming on. "We fight together or we die alone. There is a saying: one man for himself. But when your peers are in danger, fuck that quote. Force yourself to make choices and predict the inevitable. No matter what the cost."

"I'd _never _leave your side, Jessica."

"I know you wouldn't, love." Katy looked at Alex, Phase then back at Alex and stepped back, seeing them in a loving gaze. "Uh... I'll meet you two in Chinatown. After I kill Rose, and I _fucking will, _we'll go and visit Blake before we go for Raven."

_"Yeah,"_ Dana agreed, standing up as the door closed behind the former Child. _"I'm..._Gonna go check on Amaya." And she left, leaving Phase and Alex standing in the living room and she found the opportunity to slide into his arms. He sighed delicately, hands gliding across her back as his cheek found her head. "I love you," he finally said and he felt his chest squeeze, waiting for the correct reply. "I love you too," she smiled into his stunning silver eyes, almost melting. Literally. Sharing a brief but passionate kiss with his hand tangled in her luscious hair, he saw her laugh a bit and asked "What?"

"Why is my life like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like _everything._ I mean, from the best assassin in Manhattan to the most wanted. And I have powers. _Powers._ I can kill mortals with one punch. Used to take me a bullet or two. And, _yes Dana_, I'm officially in love with your brother... And no, she just left." Alex slowly parted away to look at his sister, who wore a confused look on her face. _"How did you-"_

"She read the little voice in your head, Dana."

Her jaw dropped. "You can read minds? How?"

"Well, they made me to be more... _Advanced _than BLACKLIGHT. Ragland... Saved my life. He helped me understand the WHITELIGHT virus. If it weren't for him, then I'd be running around, being reckless."

"I'd rather have you reckless, Jess." She laughed, playfully punching Alex's arm before winking at Dana. "Stay safe, D."

"Always have, always will."

0o0o0

Chinatown was somewhat filled with surviving Walkers, the BLACKLIGHT Virus crawling along the streets and buildings and cars. If you were a normal citizen, you'd see the amount Alex has neglected the borough with damages unfixed. A group of them were feasting on a woman's corpse, two on the leg and the other on the arm, when the rustling of leaves disturbed them. All three looked up in frustration, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. All they saw was a woman in green and she was infected, overly infected.

The unexpected happened and the woman flicked her wrists, and vines shot out of the ground and sped towards the group. Yelling in fear, they stumbled to their feet and ran but it wasn't long before the plants latched onto a limb and was yanked back. The woman grabbed one of their heads, tilting it to the side before blowing air through her mouth, and a green substance made its way into the Walker's bloodstream. Choking and gagging, it jittered and suddenly it bulked out in size. The other two, startled for their lives, watched as their brother grew 8 times his actual size, muscles stretching and toning, clothes ripping and in the end, the woman became satisfied and consumed the other two.

"Now now," she said in a Texan accent, petting the large beast by patting its leg. "You'll get your fun... An' your fun arrives now." She was right; Katy, Phase and Alex was only thirty feet away from her. "Well, hi there Rosaline. These are Alex and Jessica and right now, you're in for some really tough shit."

_"Really?_ Really? Please Katy, you need your last breath for screamin'. Now, what you see here is my _prototype._I've been workin' on a toxin that grows victims and make 'em fall under my power. Take this Walker for example. He's pretty pissed off, ain't he?"

"Okay, Alex, _can't we just kill this bitch?" _Katy asked, spotting her minions growing behind Rose. "Well," he answered, hands turning into claws. "That is the plan." Katy heard the thumping of something behind her and she looked behind her, and a whole line of Brawlers were charging them. "Brawlers!"

"They're not just any Brawlers, they're my Brawlers." Phase turned, swiping the air stylishly as her arm turned into her trademark blade. "I've got the Brawlers, someone take that Walker down!"

As soon as they were close, ANGEL brought her foot up and hammered the ground. White groundspikes exploded from the concrete, spearing the nearest two. The third was faster, and managed to dodge it before suffering the same fate. It raked Phase across the stomach, only to feel some sort of hard surface. Its head tilted to the side in confusion, then it cried out in anger as it realised. _"Nice try," _she said in a muffled tone, armour coating her, and she shoved the Brawler. She swiped twice before it blocked the third, and it spun, claws harmlessly affecting her. Growling, it grabbed her and whipped her back onto the cemented terrain, where she recovered and flipped, landing with one foot behind the other. Bolting towards it, she cut low and got his leg, but changed tactic and spun on her heels, wound travelling up its back and blood dribbling out. Without taking chances, Phase ran to it again but this time sliced the Brawler in two before taking its living matter.

Katy didn't have a power unleashed at the moment; she wanted to use her fists for extra fun. She kept her guard up as these plant/people minions circled in on her. "Okay," she muttered as she scanned them. "Twelve of them, consume if possible. If not, kill them." She briefly shook her wrists and bounced on the spot and the first one came for its target. It ran and she ducked its swipe before chopping at its throat. It made a sort of gagging noise but it was stopped short when a hard fist snapped its neck. Seeing their sister drop like a limp fly, the remaining eleven shrieked in anger before charging her but Katy was prepared. Grabbing the nearest, she performed a choke slam and rolled before getting up, to avoid the attack that was gonna hit her from behind. Another jumped her and she was shoved onto the floor, its jaw wide open. She banged her head on its mouth, before giving it two solid jabs. She almost sighed when she consumed it, but stood quickly, not letting the warming sensation get the better of her.

Alex looked up at the brute that was called a Walker and the brute looked down at Alex. Its eyes suddenly changed a fiery red and it hummed in patience, and Rose pointed at Alex, shouting "Kill him!"

The monster snapped his gaze at the virus and the virus swallowed, hard. Growling, mainly because it wanted to, it bolted towards him but he easily evaded it by just simply doing a side cover-roll. But Alex judged his action wrong and the Walker didn't stop, its feet moved fast for a bulky thing like itself. It took a very sharp left, its legs almost losing it but maintained control and before you know it, it grabbed him by the legs and flung him skyward. The brute smiled but instantly frowned when his toy didn't come back down. It spun, looking behind him and turned back, feeling jagged rock hold its back and it was thrown through a building. "Feel the pain, you deformed bitch!"

Jessica was all bloody when she was tackling her last Brawler. She didn't know long she's been fighting but these Brawlers seemed like they were _'copying and pasting'_ themselves. She didn't feel so much suffering until this day; sweat wept down her face, her muscles cried out in distress but she pushed herself, working on adrenaline. It pinned her onto the wall, trying to tear her thorax apart and she planted a boot on its shoulder. It realised what she was doing and pressed its body harder and she cried out, hands regenerating more and denser cells and she grunted "I may not have Musclemass, but I _sure do have Hammerfists."_And with one great strike across the head, it howled and wobbled on the spot and she ran up the building faster than she ever thought possible. When she reached the top, she flipped backwards and fell elbow first, catching the Brawler in the back and also setting off a couple miniature groundspikes.

Katy panted, blades now singing in brutal harmony as she chopped the last two to grassy threads. She sighed, wiping her forehead when anger built up inside her as she felt a vine rope around her legs. Without jerking in surprise, she was hauled off the ground, hanging upside down as she met eyes with her sister. "Aw, look at our lil' reunion. It's been a long time, Katy."

Katy crossed her arms and rolled her gracefully hateful jade eyes. "Just let me down, Rose."

"Or what? You'd try an' kill me when you 'ave the chance? I ain't lettin' my guard down for nobody."

"Rose... You're the reason why I'm destructive like this. What you did to me," Rose heard the tears in her voice and smiled as she drank the pleasure in. "Made me run away. Far away from that fucked up place I used to call home. I thought I'd be by myself, getting lost without nothing better to do... But it seems that you reshaped my personality, found the REAL me. And for that, you deserve a thank you." The world instantaneously clapped twice before shades of grey cropped up in fluffy, odd ovals.

Rose grabbed Katy's chin and smiled, "You're becomin' ruder an' ruder by the second. _We could kill 'em, your so-called friends." _She batted her hand away in disgust and for that, got a dirty slap right across her face. She growled as her head snapped to the right and she reached for the redhead, smashing her forehead into her own. Rose fell off the leaf she was standing on and Katy followed her to the ground, dazed. Rain hit their bodies with quiet drips and both watched each other with outlandish calmness. Katy thought the expected and Rose lunged for her, and they rolled until the former Child was on top.

Alex didn't want to do this but it was the only way of killing this thing he called a beast. Once he does it, straight shower, no questions asked. And, maybe brush his teeth because he could feel his leftovers coming to manifest him. The Walker was hurt pretty badly but it didn't lose hope as it lazily swiped for him, missing again. His hands shifted and he swallowed in his pride before running to the Walker and jumping on its shoulders. The smile it showed to Alex was fucking distorted but its mouth opened the widest it would go and he jumped in. The Walker swallowed him whole and patted his stomach but he felt his insides vibrate and a second later, the Walker was no more. Alex stood where it was, shivering in hatred. Never again is he gonna let off a Devastator in a thing like that. _Never again._

Jessica caught her breath as she ran towards Alex, catching him before he lost balance. "Thank goodness that ugly fuck is dead. How did you kill it?"

"You don't wanna know." She almost laughed but someone was missing. _"Katy._Where's Katy?" He pointed in the desired direction and she asked "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed. "I'm fine."

"Babe, you need a shower. You're as sticky as fricking slime. Ughh."

"You think?" This time, she laughed and left his side, leaving him there to throw up and spit the repulsive aftertaste from his tongue before catching up to her.

Rose struck two punches, which Katy blocked and landed another on her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She doubled over, gasping for air and a knee connected to her face. Her brain mashed into the wall of her skull and she fell back, unconscious, and Jessica stopped when she found Katy, hair messy and clothes stretched, on the ground with blood oozing from her nose. "What the fuck did you do to Katy?"

"What I used to do to her every day. She was always a rude child; she needed discipline." The sky clapped again and the rain flattened their hair; Jessica didn't have time to pull her hood up.

"You're one sick fuck, do you know that?"

"An' this is where you try an' kill me, right?" The blade was back with its triumphant return. "With pleasure."

"Okay," and she darted towards Jessica but she too leapt and both clashed in the air, spinning as they were brought down. Phase hit her head a little too hard there and lost her grip and found another one latched onto her throat. She tried to pull her hands away, but Dana was right, she's really was an _Evolved Child._

Gasping for air, she felt light headed as Rose smiled down at her, coldness in her grey eyes with a section of amber. "Your eyes..." She managed to choke out and the Child tilted her head. She dug her nails in harder and Phase cried out in torment, eyes closing with serene slowness. "Alex..." She rushed out, attempting to swallow another mouthful of oxygen.

Rose's head made an unexpected _ping_ noise, and her body wobbled before falling on her side. The former assassin gave in the longest gasp, sitting up fast and clutching her stomach and she heaved in and out, laughing when she spotted the black knee-high Converses. The pole she was carrying fell from her hands, making a heavier _ping _sound. "You alright?"

She hummed in approval, and a second later Alex dropped next to her. "You okay?" He asked her, concern in his eyes and she nodded. "Just needed to catch my breath. Bitch tried to strangle me to death."

"But you're alright... Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Hope what you find is useful."

"Me too," Katy nodded and literally dug her hand into her sister's head. Poor girl didn't have time to scream before she died. _Oh well..._

_"Okay," Rose said to Elias and Sabrina, who both were sitting rather close to each other. "So we 'ave the gang of 'heroes' that we're gonna take care of. Anything else to do?"_

_"Heard news that an Evolved is running BLACKWATCH," Sabrina smiled. "Colonel Blake Daniel."_

_"He seems sexy."_

_"He could be working with them; Alex, Jessica, Dana and Katy."_

_"So what do we do?" Brown eyes stared at the Texan and in unison, said "Kill him."_

Katy held her breath, blood dripping from her hands and she heard the whisper of something. She half-thought it was Mother Nature talking to her, saying its welcomes to the new host. She didn't know what it was until she heard Phase stand up. "Can you hear that?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "But it's too faint for me to recognise."

Eyes flashing crimson for a while, that sentence Alex never wanted to hear came out. "Dana's in trouble!" Dana never is in trouble or caught for that matter. Why this day? Was this day linked to something bad happening? For a moment, Alex knew how it felt to be in Jessica's shoes. "Where is she?"

"... She's still at the safe house. We need to go now."

"Right behind you," the former Child grabbed Alex and Phase by the waist and the air parted for them as Katy ran. Within seconds, the door to the safe house was opened and the three came rushing in, calling for Maya and Dana. Katy checked the bathroom, nothing. Phase checked the bedroom, nothing. But when Alex spotted the window in the living room to be opened by an inch, he suddenly went into predator mode. "Alex," Katy called out, seeing him with his head down.

"Someone took them," he said, voice not short of a harsh whisper. Phase came walking in, also in predator mode. "I will find who took them," she said. _No bubbly, playful Jessica now._ She peered at the window, walked to it and crouched. "Someone's lazy attempt to close the window. They thought we'd never spot this."

"Jess, can you read fingerprints?"

"I… I've never tried. But I'll give it a go." Looking at the sill, she concentrated as her eyes blended to red. It only took her seconds to find out who did this. "I… I can't _fucking_ believe this." She stood, never losing eye contact with the spot she scanned. "Who took them?" Alex asked, voice going softer.

She turned her head to him, anger written on her face. _"It was Blake."_

* * *

_**Ooooohhhh, cliff-hanger! I never knew it would come down to this. **_

_**You see the way I used juxtaposition? I'd never thought it'd work, mainly because I didn't know what it was... So summing it up from the beginning, James has been forced to join the Children as Sabrina threatened to kill Maya. Meanwhile, the gang realise that BLACKWATCH is being run by Colonel Blake Daniel, who is an Evolved. Dana and Maya have been taken by Blake and now Alex and Jessica are going to BLACKWATCH. So, what happens next?**_

_**Please, do leave a review. Be it constructive criticism or praising me in any way, I will take note of it. And yes, I did name the chapter after a super villian, anything else wouldn't go. Please don't hate me!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Coincidence

_**Salut! Ça va bien? (Hi! **__**You okay?) Yes, I'm writing this from France due to the late posting. And I ain't returning until the 28th so... Yeah. **_

_**This chapter, as Ironcoremagma suggested (See, my writing improves when you give me ideas), will be with 4 different POV's. Hopefully, I can adapt to them and please do Enjoy Reading! ;) **_

_**P.S. I'll also label the POV's, just in case I lose you halfway. They will be short-ish but at the end, we go back to normality. **__**Chapter Eleven: Coincidence**_

_Alex's POV_

It was times like this when I needed Jessica. _Hell_, even needed Katy. If they didn't come into my life, I would've been stuck here, smashing furniture and blaming it on myself. Blaming it on myself because I wasn't there to protect Maya and Dana. Those two are my top priories and if he was here, Heller would try to kill me.

There was no drop of blood waiting for me to be analysed, no strand of hair I could recognise, just the living room window opened exactly an inch with a fingerprint on the sill. "How do you know?" I asked Jessica, whose eyes shone beautifully, in an aggressive kind of way.

"I know because I just do. Nobody else is able to break through the defences Dana set up unless they know the code. I'm thinking that Blake must have input it electronically and unlocked it without setting off the alarm. But then again who would try and break in?"

"But if he knew the code," Katy begun. "_Why _is the window open?"

"He used the window for an escape route. How did he manage to keep the place tidy? He had more people with him. _Evolved." _She looked around, eyes still red, and she took a couple steps away from me. "There's more on the walls," She whispered as she touched the walls, blinking in disbelief. "I'll be right back." She walked into the hallway, cursing when she banged her head on the wall.

"You know what? She's really upgrading herself. First she reads more than people and now _fingerprints."_

"Well, that's Jessica for you."

"It's gonna be a bit challenging moving to the Yellow Zone. I manage to sneak in through to Zones, but Jessie and yourself are the ones to make _quite a racket."_

"Okay, we're gonna go to the Yellow Zone via airbridge. Since viral detectors don't pick up our infection, if you're close enough, you'll be able to blend in with Jessie and I."

"Can I at least have a shower?" I promised myself this after I killed that Walker; the faint taste of badly digested food was still playing on my tongue. "You're excused, I'm just gonna call one of my agents."

"Can they help us?"

"Well, you'd be surprised in what she really can do except for providing information."

"Is she reliable enough?"

"Well, she's the one who told who told me about you being brought back to life. I saved Jessica from one of the Children."

"She told me. _Thank you."_ I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom, where I just shredded off my clothes and stepped into the hot, relaxing shower. Never have I thought hot water on my skin would feel so good. After putting the white paste on my toothbrush, I pop it in my mouth and flinch a little when I hear the door close. _"Fuck, _I think I banged my head too hard back there."

"What did you find?"

_"Me? _A bruise on my face."

I laughed a bit, "No, I mean, what did you find _around _the house?"

"Oh, their prints were mostly in the bedroom. Guessing Blake and his friends took them when Dana was checking up on Maya. They fought for resistance but they were too strong."

"How do you know it was him?"

"My biomass started tingling when I was running through answers in my head. When Blake Daniel came to mind, it spoke for me. Then I kinda fell into a deep trance and astral projected which absoluetly freaked me out. It was quite fun after a while but sadly, I can't tell Children apart unless I see their abilities."

I spat out the frothy foam from my mouth and actually started to wash myself. "Since you left your body, do you have a rough image of what Blake looks like?"

She paused, "Blake Daniel has complete heterochromia."

"One eye different from the other."

"Yeah, one green the other blue. Brown hair, physique of a pro swimmer. A scar, no longer than an average fingernail, running across his bottom lip in a crooked, diagonal line."

"What about his friends?"

"He had two others. A guy, Carlton Houston, just like Blake only his scar is mirrored onto his top lip and both eyes are brown. His sister, Grace Daniel, different from the two. She's more powerful than the rest of the women there. Has red hair, and not ginger, and strong blue eyes. She's really easy to spot since she always wears red lipstick."

"Oh, so she's like Sabrina? Using her sex appeal to get up the promotion ladder."

"Exactly. Just like Sabrina." I turned the tap and gave a soothing sigh as I reached for my towel but froze when I heard a zipper being undone. "Jess, what _are _you doing?"

"Taking off my hoodie. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo... And maybe some piercings too." On my fourth attempt of reaching for my towel, I managed to get it without making it fall on the ground. I dry my hair first, before wrapping it around my waist and climbing out. I just stop in my tracks to watch Jessica pose in the mirror, holding her hair up and her hip to one side as if to seduce someone. Well, it worked if it wasn't for her curves and tight clothing. Especially her top. "What do you think about a whole sleeve?"

"It'd look hot on you." I walked behind her, hands sliding on her stomach and lips caressing her bare neck. She sighed as her hands make its way around my neck, still looking at me through the mirror. "Ain't it _ironic _that before we wanted to kill each other, now look at us."

"Yeah, _ex-_assassin and _ex-_scientist." She tilted her head back to look into my eyes, and I never knew how beautiful her eyes were. They were blue, but a really sophisticated blue with hints of lime and grey around the iris. She blinked softly and bit her lip, and I had to hold back the urge to just take her down on the tile floor. "Babe, I'd be happy if you did."

_What? Oh shit!_ She just read my mind! Okay, just calm down. She pulled my hands away and twirled, pinning me on the wall at light speed. A smile, more vixen-like, stuck on her face as her fingers danced on my chest. Nuh uh, I can't hold it in... _Hey! You, stay the fuck down! _"Why don't we," her hand whipped fast and I felt a chill down below. "Play a little game?"

My smile grew in an instant and I grabbed her waist. She almost yelped when I pulled her closer to me and I just stared in her eyes. My eyes travelled to her lips, where I just couldn't help but bite my own. I felt her body heat radiate onto mine and I looked into those eyes again. I don't know why I can't just eat her face but those voices in my head told me to love her like I mean it, and I will.

She breathed in and I half smiled, quietly hearing the flutters of the butterflies in her stomach. I don't know what it's like to be lovesick, but over these past days, I haven't been giving by all. All because of Phase. Whenever I look at her, my focus just disappears. Whenever I'm close to her, I feel like taking her. But I'm a bioweapon, BLACKWATCH's insurance and people... Things like me can't express their feelings.

Unless they're with the people they truly love and trust. And I trusted Jessica like my life depended on it.

I cupped her face with my hands, gradually leaned in and planted the tenderest kiss on her lips. None of us made a sound and I waited patiently until she moaned in approval and turned her head, suddenly sliding her tongue in my mouth to explore my many minty flavours. She stopped for a second, raising an eyebrow and grinning before coming for my lips again, more fierce and passionate and her hands found mine, interlocking them and putting them over my head. Never in my life have a met a woman so dominant.

Time to be _experimental._

_Katy's POV_

Well, it doesn't take claws to slash bodies to realise that Jess and Alex are really getting at it. Like really. But they're so silent. How's that even possible? The walls are not even shaking! Well anyways, I get my phone out and hit speed dial, and the phone rings a couple times before the line opens. "This is-" My agent has a strong Welsh accent with a hint of American to it.

"You're _really _gonna say your name? Someone could've tapped my phone."

"Well, I was going to say _'this is Hawkeye.' _Would that have killed you in any way whatsoever?"

_"No. _Sorry. So, got any intel, Hawk?"

"Yes, I do. I've heard that Blake Daniel has RHEA and ATHENA. Codenames ring any bells?"

"Yeah, but why did he take them?"

"In the First Outbreak, Elizabeth Greene took Dana I think for the same reason Alex took Amaya. They both must have resilient DNA just like their brother/father. My guess is that Blake might take a blood sample from both and mix it with ANGEL's to create Orion Phase Three soldiers."

_"Whoa whoa whoa._ Okay, hold on! What do you mean Orion Phase Three soldiers? What about _Phase Two?"_

"Phase Two were already made with a sample of the assassin's infected blood. They're not going to be unleashed onto Manhattan unless it's very brutal. They're as strong, fast and smart as Jessica. They've even got her voice."

"I actually can't believe this!"

"I know, but for you to get in, you need to have a job interview. You can't sneak in; Evolved will know that you're infected and just literally jump you if you do. They're waiting for you to call since they're a bit lazy like that."

"Who should I call?" I looked around for a notepad and pen and oddly enough, they were sitting on Dana's desk. I sat in the chair, clicking the pen and holding it in my left hand at the ready. "Call Grace Daniel, her number is 555-8179. If she doesn't pick up, try 347-6341-700 ext. 35."

"Okay, so do I have to tell her that I'm infected?"

"You're gonna have to. I've already sent in your fake resume and I'll be back with more intel."

"Bye, Hawkeye."

"Bye, Katy." I hang up and throw my phone on the desk, putting two fingers on each temple and both thumbs on my jawline in uncertainty. As if rehearsed, Alex and Jessica come and sit down on the sofa and it ain't surprising that she was glowing. And for a second, it looked like she was limping. _"Well, _you two didn't waste time."

"While we did what we had to do," Jessica asked me. "Did you get anything?"

"Actually, yes. Blake took the two because of their resilient DNA. And for us to get in, we're gonna need to schedule a job interview."

_"What!"_

"And the best part is that they've already made Phase Two soldiers and onto Phase Three."

"Whoa, _hold the phone. _How is that possible?"

"They have a sample of your blood, Jess."

_"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."_

"And Phase Three is Dana's, Maya's and your blood mixed together."

"We need to find where they're holding Phase Two and Phase Three otherwise we're just fucked." I dialled Grace's number on my phone and held it to my ear. "Katy, tell them that you are going to arrive with two now infected BLACKWATCH soldiers. If they ask who, say Marco Hernandez and Jeffrey Collins."

"Right." Things are going from bad to worse and I don't like it.

_Sabrina's POV_

"James looks better than expected," I say to Elias, who was also looking at Heller through the looking glass. Black veins crawling up the left side of his face, left eye a full beam of red, he was just sitting there with his head down. No chains, no shackles, nothing. "He does. He's stable for now. We'll let him go when we're ready."

I pouted my lips, "Why not now? I wanna play with him!"

"You're gonna have to wait until he's able enough to even go outside. It's only been ten minutes, my darling."

"Okay then, I'll wait. What did you do to him anyway?"

"Let's say I made his particular strain more advanced. More advanced like WHITELIGHT."

"So would he be able to kill Jessica?"

_"Almost. _With enough power, strength and energy he can fatally injure her, leave her paralysed for ten minutes but not kill her. You can't kill WHITELIGHT."

_"Sadly." _I ended and I placed my palm on the hand scanner, before the door opened before me and I walked into Heller's room. I whistled and I saw his head tilt left. "Heller..."

"What the fuck do _you _want?" He harshly spoke to me, looking up at my face. I knew he was pissed but whatever mojo-jojo Elias done to him is working alright. "Heller, I just want to talk and examine you. I was gonna take you to the practice arena but Elias said no."

"Well, for starters, I feel like I can destroy the world with a thought."

"So the world is that small, that weak? Like a speck of dust on your favourite jacket? Or even an irritant fly?"

"Of course... Or even a stare. Vapourised along with the eight billion dickheads who deserve to die. For the sake of our mother."

"James Heller, _you_ are not _you _anymore. You are one of the Children, an Evolved Child. You are one of the strongest there is, alongside Jeremy, Elias and myself."

"So what can I do?" The veins on his face pulsed red, like a heartbeat and I smiled. "Since we made you this powerful, you are able to manipulate chaos."

"What _kind _of chaos?"

"Chaos within the universe... You can cause tech to crash for no reason, cause anything to destruct or disintegrate, control emotions in others, even control the weather. You control the chaotic forces so your codename has been changed from HADES to CHAOS."

"I like that... I like that _a lot. _Now, can we go to the arena? I feel the need to just punch someone."

"I thought you'd never ask." I take James' arm and help him up, and as we walk together to the arena, I had a feeling that CHAOS will do very amazingly in battle against Jessica, Alex and Katy. Better than any other Child.

_Grace's POV_

Bored._ Bored. __**Bored**__. _There's nothing to do except get a couple troopers in trouble. Sometimes I wish I just go back home, relax in some shorts and a tee and just eat a whole tub of ice cream without anybody giving a shit. That's life right there. But instead, the independent side of me suggested to get a job at BLACKWATCH and got a role as the first female captain. My brother seemed impressed about it, but then again he should since he's Colonel.

Here I am, spinning in my desk chair and looking at the ceiling, waiting for something to go kaput. But instead, I get a phone call so I scowl and pick it up anyway. Oh, my French manicure looks nice if I say so myself. "This is Grace Daniel, Captain of the Evolved unit."

"Hello, I'm Katy Storm and I was the one that sent the resume." I peer at the printer in the room; at least four pieces of paper were just sitting there. "Yeah, you did. Tell me, do you want to schedule your interview later today?"

"That would be splendid. Question though, do you take infected recruits?"

"Of course," I say cheerfully. "Half of the men here are infected."

"Okay, I'm going to be arriving with two infected soldiers; Marco Hernandez and Jeffrey Collins."

"Both soldiers or officers?"

"One soldier, the other officer."

"Okay..." I get my notepad and pen from my top draw and start taking notes, while I keep the phone still with my head. "Does 1600 interfere with your planning today?"

"Urm... no, not at all. Thank you, Miss Daniel."

"See you shortly, Miss. Storm." I put down the phone and sit back, thinking of that familiar voice. So sweet, yet sincere. Already, she seems fit for the job. Wonder about her physique. Hearing a knock on the door, I granted permission for entrance and guess who came into my office? One of my men who seem to look at my cleavage rather than my eyes. But this one was different. "Captain, you've been called for."

I stood and walked up to him, "Who called, Crane?"

"Your brother. He's says its very urgent and he needs you now."

"Okay... _At ease, Lieutenant. _When you're around me, relax yourself. You seem to be working harder than the rest of the Evolved. Your hard work and dedication has been noted."

"Thank you, Captain." He walks off but I grip his hand and he turns back swiftly. "What would you say if I gave you the role of co-Captain of the Evolved?"

"Like _second in command?"_

"Just like it."

"Oh, I'll be delighted. Thank you so much, Captain."

"No problem, Crane. Keep up the work and I'll inform Colonel about your progress." The smile on his face never drops when he sees me. But he's beautiful-in a manly kind of way. Silver eyes, dark brown hair, from a Puerto Rican background but was born here. Wonder if he likes me. I just realise I'm still holding his hand and let go pronto and run over to my desk to snag my phone. _"Crane," _I turn around and he's still there. Aww, at least this one knows how to follow orders. "You can leave if you want... Or are you gonna just stand here while I go attend to my brother?"

"If you want me to look after your office because you do have a couple thieves in your unit, _I will."_

"Why thank you. I think your gonna get the role easier than I thought." I wink at him before I leave to go to the interrogation unit, where Blake is holding the two main suspects. Then again, suspects for what? I understand Dana but why the little girl? I make it with a hundred pairs of eyes on my assets. I would hide it but my uniform looks so sexy, I just can't. I hear crying and screaming so I blast into a sprint and find Dana with her head down and the poor girl screaming her head off. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"She's not opening her mouth. Listen to me, Dana." He roughly grabs her jaw and tilts it up and what I saw made me pull Blake away from her. "What the fuck!" I forcefully pull him and get my knife from my boot and say to him "Blake, that's not how you interrogate people. Actually, that's not how you interrogate anyone!"

"Well, _I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry _ain't gonna heal her wounds. She isn't infected, both of them aren't. Now call a doctor on site, she's losing a lot of blood."

"Okay," I heard him move and the door closed behind me and I go behind Dana, slicing the rope off and she drops on her side. "Maya, what did he do to you?"

"He didn't hurt me," she said in a really cute voice. "He only hurt _Dana..." _She started sobbing again and I just wanted to bring my hand to my chest and feel sympathy for her. I walk behind Maya, cutting it off and she immediately runs to Dana's side, trying to shake her awake. "Did he say anything to you?" I ask.

_"Yes..." _She answered in a wet voice. "He said he brought us here because of what's in our blood."

"Listen to me, Maya. Do you know why her brother took you that time?" She shook her head. "It's because of what's in your blood. You carry your father's resilient DNA. This means that you're quick to recover but you just haven't found that gift yet."

"Am I _special?"_

"Yes," I smiled warmly. "You are special." The door opened and we watched as in came Dr. Skye Houston, Carlton's cousin from his father's side and also a guilty Blake. Beautiful she was, long crimson hair up in a messy but cute bun, charming violet eyes. I want her lips; they're so perfect in shape. And her eyes... they're nearly impossibe to be born with those kind of eyes. I part Maya and Dana's side, smile at Skye and stand next to Blake. "You called me; what's up?"

He looked at the three on the floor and pulled me closer, until his lips were inches from my ear. "Elias wants more Evolved."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, he gave me 24 hours to trick at least 7 of us to join The Children. He told me to say that The Children is also a para-military organisation but it's that top secret, not even Red Crown Command can find it on the map."

"That's not good. But guess what? We've got ourselves a _new recruit._ Her name is Katy Storm but she's arriving with Marco and Jeffrey. Some bad news about them; guessing they've recovered faster than I thought."

"Great work, Captain. When is she arriving?"

My wrist came up, "In about five mikes... Shit!" I literally run out the unit, dashing past the soldiers having group conversations or standing there idly, waving their firearms about and force open the doors, ears picking up the rotary blades. "Evolved, clear the area. Your new recruit is to arrive in a couple of mintues so I want all of you to be on your best behavoiur. _Capiche?"_

"Yes, Captian," called out my team and faster than I could respond, they already aligned themselves from the helipad to the double doors. I've taught them well.

_Normality's kicking in..._

Dana's eyes shot wide open, sitting up fast and looking around. This place was abandoned but in here with her was Maya and Dr. Skye Houston. Maya was sleeping on the chair with a blanket to keep her warm and Dr. Houston was on the opposite end of the room, writing about whatever. _"Doctor..."_ She managed to splutter before she started coughing and she was already at Dana's side. "You're okay now, Dana."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll answer the questions later but right now, _you_ need to get back to the safehouse."

"I can't guarrantee that I can get there by myself and get kidnapped. For the _fourth_ time."

_"I can._ I'm here to save you."

_"Excuses,_ excuses..."

"No, seriously. I won't tell you my name; I have the feeling we're being watched."

"Are you infected? _Do you have a codename?"_ Mid-sentence, Dana widened her silver eyes that seemed to be mesmerised by the doctor's purple. "Infected? No. Codename? Yes. Hawkeye, call me Hawk."

"So... If you're not a doctor, then how the _fuck_ did you stitch me up?"

"Dana, I've got talents. Even stitching up laterations. I gave you painkillers to soothe the pain and hopefully block another imconing migrane." Hawk took her hand, aiding her off the bed and she knelt near Maya, stroking her cheek. "Did you look after Maya?"

"I did. Gave her food, something to drink. Then she just dozed off on me."

"Yeah, she's not used to things like this. So, how are you gonna get us out?"

"Dana, think of this as a _jailbreak._ But whatever I do, don't freak out. I mean literally. _Don't."_ Hawk took off her glasses and set them on the bed, along with the labcoat and the several pins holding her hair up. "I'll be right back. Try wake up Maya, would you?"

"Sure," And nodding, Hawk ran off into another room, getting her clothes from the locker. She ripped off her shirt, revealing her dark red tank top and added her black leather jacket. Slipping off the shoes but keeping on her black skinny jeans, she replaced it with black boots. She breathed in and whispered something, and the shadows pulled themselves away from the walls and made a scarf, wrapping around her head apart from her fierce eyes. She ran back into the previous room, where she saw Maya and Dana's eyes widen in shock. _"Please,_ now's not the time. Let's go."

Gesturing her hand, the two followed Hawk through the corridors and Dana pointed out three troopers at the end of one. One of them turned and called out "You have unauthourised access onto this site. Please follow me, I'll escort you back into the interrogation unit."

_"Ha!_ Funny..." Hawk snapped at the air and it rippled, blasting two off their feet and mashing their heads on the wall behind. _"Holy shit!"_ the third screamed and started spraying. The two defenceless figures went to shield themselves behind Hawk but stared in amazement as the bullets were hitting a wall of air she instinctively created. Smiling, she threw her arm out and the bullets zommed towards the trooper, vandalising his chest with the ammo he was actually aiming to hit with the three. "Stay close to me," she ordered and they nodded without thinking.

Making their way past the interrogation unit, Hawk opened a door to an office and froze as they found Grace, Katy and two other troopers in the room. Cursing, she flicked her hands up, sending the desk to topple Grace and she cried out. "Sorry for the wait, guys."

_"Hold on..."_ Jessica rippled back to her original state, as well as Alex, and her eyes truned red just as Blake came in. "She's not a mortal."

"Skye... Is this true? And why are my subjects with you?"

"My name isn't Skye!"

"Then _who are you?"_

"Call me Hawk." And she spreaded her palm and pointed it to the wide window. She pressed and it shattered, shards flying everywhere and Grace leapt at Hawk, pinning her on the ground. Alex jumped at Blake, tackling him in the corridor amd Jessica and Katy grabbed Maya and Dana and jumped out the window. Grace clawed at her face, trying to pry away the shadows but yelped when she was thrown to her bookcase. She grunted and dropped onto the floor, the wind being taken from her lungs. "You really don't wanna mess with me. I'm like a _bull_ in a _china_ shop._" _

"Then I'll just have to grab this bull by the horns." And she leapt up again, managing to grapple her out the window. They fought in mid air; Grace tried to whip Hawk with her Whipfist but she easily dodged it. Looking down, she flew to earth while Grace was still falling and at the right moment, stomped her foot and ground spikes shot up, getting the Captain by the heart. She gasped and gagged once and went limp on the spike. Not wasting time, she readied her jump and rocketed skywards, the air pushing her up. Landing on the broken glass in the office, she heard a struggle and ran into the corridor, where she found Blake hold Alex by the throat. "Where's my sister?" he shouted at her.

"Oh, she's six feet under. You know whatever goes up must come down."

"You _bitch!"_ He dropped ZEUS and bolted to Hawk, blades now singing in anger. Hawk just yawned and stuck her foot out and as predicted, Blake fell over and she knelt over him with her hands turning into solid rock. "I can kill you... But I won't. You're lucky I woke up on the right side on the bed otherwise you would've joined your sister in hell." Slowly, her hands reached around the back of his neck and he winced when he felt a pin prick. Meaty cracks were heard and she stood up satisfyed. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, just realigned his spinal cord. No biggie."

"Just like _that?"_

"Just like _that._ It'll be more safer talking on ground level; his men will arrive to kill us."

"Then let's not waste time." He grabbed her arms and coiled them loosely around his neck and she laughed slightly. "I can get down myself."

"I can get down _faster,"_ and he ran back into the office and dived out the window. "Guessing you're not infected... nor a Child." He created a crater in the concrete, followed by a short shockwave, and Hawk let go and flinched in surprise when Katy hugged her. "Uh, so what is this? Your reunion?" Jessica asked, looking up at Alex and smiling as he forwarded her.

"No silly," Katy said and nudged her close friend, _"Go on._ Introduce yourself."

The shadows dissipated and she smiled. "The name is Anwen Harper."

* * *

_**So, I've intro'd another character: Anwen Harper. And have already killed a characher I was planning to keep, Grace Daniel. This one's a rather special character, but why? Massive thanks to CardiffRift *she knows why ;)***_

_**And as always, thanks for following *sounds like Twitter* and reviewing!**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Dark Side

**_Why is this so-called Anwen Harper special? AND before I answer your question, who forgot about our third Child? Enjoy Reading! :)_**

**_P.S I really hate French keyboards. Some of the letters and symbols are not in the place I want them to be so if you spot any mistakes, BLAME THE KEYBOARD!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: The Dark Side_**

_"So, Sergeant James Heller, ready to do this?"_

_"Ready? I was made for this, PARIAH."_

"Wait a minute, _wait a minute."_ Jessica forwarded the tall girl and peered in her violet eyes. "You're... Katy's agent?"

"Why seemed so shocked?"

"But you did..." She pointed to the left with her right hand, "Then you did..." Her left hand pointed to her left. _"Are you a Child?_ Because I really can't tell."

"Well, if I'm not infected then I'm _ninety-nine point nine percent_ sure I'm not a Child."

_"Guys,"_ Alex shouted, hands shifting into his infected claws. "We've got company!" Everyone looked up and angry Evolved troopers slid down the side of the building, sparks flying everywhere.

"Time to go, you two," Katy said and a second later, Dana and Maya were nowhere to be seen. "How many, Jess?"

"Seven, all armed with dual blades. Can you handle the heat, Anwen?"

"I say _bring it."_ On the third story, they yanked their blades out of the structure, demonstrated some complicated flips and spins and landed in a perfect circle around the trio. The girl clicked her fingers, the friction causing her tips to heat up and ignite like a candle to an inferno. Instead of cupping the energy in her hand, the fire spread, draining her clothes, skin and hair in fire. Without wasting another precious second, she ran to her first target, easily swiping him in two before creating a gaping, melted hole in the second's head.

Jessica spread her palms, facing the concrete, feeling the soothing yet destructive energy just waiting to be used. And when her arm moulded into her white and red blade, the electricity buzzing inside sparked on the metal, creating white static lines. Two Evolved walked to her, slicing the air before running and all she did was spin with her weapon sticking out and the two Evolved were no more. A third jumped on her back and she grabbed his head with both hands and flung him to the other end of the long street, seeing the electricity claim his body and overshock him.

Alex pounced like a cat, already hacking one to threads before dodging a strike from the second behind him. He grabbed his opponent's arm and spun, breaking his limb and he growled, not being able to hear the torment screaming as his claws cut through his torso. He breathed in, monster tendrils taking the Evolved trooper's memories and form. And then under all those thoughts, he found something worth talking about. "Hey guys, you won't believe what I found!"

"What?" Jessica asked, calming the electricity on her skin to a calm white hum. "BLACKWATCH is giving Elias more _"volunteers"_ to join the Children."

_"You're serious?"_

"Dead serious." Anwen extinguished the flames and looked up, spotting a soaring figure aiming for them. Then she realised it wasn't soaring at all, it was thrown and the urge that stabbed her gut made her jump, beautiful crisp white wings with black polka dots extending out of her back. It gracefully lifted her up, guiding her to the falling frame and as she got closer, did she only fly faster to catch a badly bruised Katy Storm. "Shit! Katy? Katy, can you hear me?"

_"Anny..._ It was Raven." She coughed again before her body lost all strength. _"Raven?"_ Anwen questioned before a trail of shadows flung her off course. She lost grip of Katy, who seemed to be falling slower than herself, and her wings were suddenly ripped. Moaning as she retracted them, she firmly closed her eyes, to collide with something other than hard terrain. "You're okay," the most velvety voice she's ever heard whispered to her and she hesitantly opened them and stared into sparkling silver. _"Thank you, Alex."_

"No problem," he smiled and her chest squeezed before returning to normal pace. "Wait, who's got Katy?"

_"I do!"_ Phase called out and she pushed down at the air, electrons rocketing her skywards and she caught Katy in mid-flip. Anwen stuck her hand out, steadying their fall to earth, with the former assassin giving a thumbs up. Alex gently put her down and it wasn't easy avoiding eye contact with a woman immensely staring at you. Breaking the awkward silence, Anwen asked "Katy said Raven did that to her. Who's Raven?"

_"Raven?"_ He repeated back, and his girlfriend widened her eyes when she came close with the former Child in her arms. "You mean Raven did this to Katy? Oh, that son of a bitch!" Anwen's shadow scarf came back and a wind blew, and she turned around to face a black tornado heading straight for them. "We've gotta do something!"

Jessica looked at her fingers, not caring about her hair whipping against her face, as sparks fluttered occasionally and an idea popped into mind. "I can use electricity to heal Katy."

"But how?" Alex asked, hood almost on the verge of slipping off his head.

"I could charge the cells, which could accelerate the healing of it. With enough energy, she could be able to stand _at least."_

"Then try _whatever_, we don't have much time!" The tornado was piling speed and the girl with the purple eyes breathed in and slowly clasped her hands together, gathering the air around her into her own tornado. Alex stepped back, dazed, as he watched the wind pick up speed and her hands loosen its interlock. When the black spinning thing came near, Jessica zapped Katy and at the same time Anwen forcefully pushed at the air and her whirlwind went in a fight with the darkness. Miraculously, the black dissolved under the clear and the person inside was flung to a building and she heard a gasp, spinning on her heels. "Don't worry Katy, you're okay now."

_"What did you do to me?"_ she cried out to her friend, feeling the warm heat ooze in her muscles.

_"Oh,_ just zapped you. But now ain't the time to complain, it seems that we've found _our third Child."_ The four stood in a line; Alex had his blade out, vines crawled on Katy's legs and arms, electricity sung a violent song in Jessica's palms and shadows turned sharp on the flowing end of Anwen's scarf. Raven walked from the rubble untouched as he carelessly pushed a pillar from his path. Black, short hair that complimented his bone-white face, along with his sky blue eyes and the scar above his temple. His suit, just as dark as his hair except the stitches and shirt, which were blood red. He was beautiful, in a manly and corrupt way and faint shadows spun around him; the souls he stole from innocent people and cold-hearted killers. He smiled as he neared; white teeth that pierced the light with ferociousness yet with subtlety with the addition of naturally pink-tinted lips.

"Oh, why do you stand in a line?" he asked, voice a weak British accent.

_"Oh, why do you talk like that?"_ Anwen asked, mimicking his accent perfectly.

"Hmm. I thought people like you would instantly run away and scream... But I guess you four are just not the type. then again, you're looking at Death _straight in the eye._ You can't kill me."

"Maybe," Katy spoke. "But we'll try until you're life is muted."

"Enough with the small talk, Raven," Alex stepped forward but Raven stepped back. "Where is Heller?"

"Oh, your friend? He's doing fine but I don't think you want him back."

"Of course we want him back! _Why the fuck wouldn't we?"_

"Well, let's say we've altered his particular strain... Elias made his the strongest Child there is. And please call him CHAOS. If he were to hear you, you would've been killed before you could even finish the sentence."

_"Oh, that's it!"_ Jessica ran to him and his flicked his wrists and a wave of darkness slammed into her, making her yelp in pain as she was thrown back. Katy was next; she raised her arms and tall wooden stakes launched themselves out of the ground. At once, Alex cut them from the roots and Anwen snapped her palms, causing the stakes to zoom to Raven. He opened his palm and shadows reached for every stake and he redirected it and everyone, including Jessica, had to either twist their body or flip to avoid the spears. "I'm a Child, _not_ a vampire."

Someone tapped his shoulder and he spun, too late to avoid a very hard fist. Katy went for another, catching him in the stomach but as she went for the third, she felt no meat connect with her knuckles. _"What the?!"_ she whispered, spinning around frantically, looking for her brother. She felt a tap and she turned and clamped her eyes shut, expecting Raven's fist to hit her. But as she opened them, she mentally thanked Anwen for creating minions out of solid rock. It took the blow and it countered for another, only to be pulled apart by shadows. She cursed and flipped backwards, dodging a roundhouse kick.

Jessica whined as she put pressure on her left leg. Oh, not again, she thought as a black portal opened near her location and five human-sized demons strutted out, yellow eyes only fixed on her, blood-stained teeth on display. Their black, oily skin coated with red spots and face, disfigured like a Brawlers', only theirs looked neater. Their muscles looked too big for their size yet they manage to carry it. She grabbed a stake and threw it hard, strong enough to hack one in two and the other four growled as they looked at their grand prize. They ran, heavy feet slapping the ground and already, another one was down with her bare hands. Grabbing two, she bashed their heads together and heard them moan before jumping on the fifth's shoulders. Punching its head, she gradually found it was no use and leaned back, crossing her legs and prepping her hands for the switch over. The demon cried out as it was pulled back, and a second later, it was trapped in a headlock with Jessica's hands interlocked under its chin. It tried to unlatch her hands but her grip was too strong and within eye-blinks, she yanked its head from the bone and rolled off its lifeless body.

Anwen focused her shadow scarf and it whipped around as the Possessed lunged for her, only to be killed in an instant. Clicking her fingers, she hurled fireballs as the demons that replaced their fallen, only they didn't fall down a weak thing. They looked bulkier, stronger, and much more pissed. The three roared and ran to her and Anwen stuck out her hands and slowly clenched them. The water contained in their forms evaporated easily and they stopped moving, skin shriveling and their tongues hanging out in dehydration and all it took was a simple breeze and the three was just a pile of dust. She didn't realise the fourth behind her until its chunky fingers curled around her slender frame. She beat her fists on it but slowed down when she felt it squeeze tighter. This thing was gonna squeeze her to death, pop her head off. She ended up dousing her body in flames again, and the beast screamed in torment as it tried to let go but its melted flesh acted like a glue, keeping Anwen in its hand. The screamed become more painful and loud before it just dropped on his stomach, fingers finally outstretching themselves and she pounced out, flames dying out.

Alex roared as he missed Raven again, getting an uppercut in return. He followed the kinetic movement, flipping all the way instead of landing on his back and dived for him, managing to slice open his arm and Raven grunted. "If you really want to kill me," he taunted, stepping to the side and dodging Alex's blade again. "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Uh," Jessica moaned as she saw the two fighting. _"This_ is for Katy!" Her eyes suddenly pulsed white and her stored energy coursed all over her body, dancing in aggressive sync. The sky clapped and covered itself in shades of grey and Alex suddenly knew what she was gonna do. Raising both hands, the sky replied and she aimed at Raven and fired. Lightning struck down on the Child, Alex and Katy barely had time to move out of the way, and Jessica's anger boiled over as she felt his heartbeat rise, fall, then rise again. She fired again, this time heightening the strength of the electricity rattling over Raven's body and gave it her all until she knew it was enough. The sky calmed down, clapping again before returning to its beautiful blue and the former assassin overbalanced and fell, passing out because of exhaustion. _"Jessie!"_ Katy called out, rushing over to her and spotting white sparks still scattered in her hair.

Alex and Anwen forwarded a fallen and paralyzed-from-the-waist-down Raven, who seemed to be laughing his righteous head off. "Why are you laughing?"

"He's gonna get you!" he said, blood seeping out the tiny gaps of his now red teeth. "He knows what you've done; he's gonna kill you..." His eyes rolled back and Alex reached for his shirt, pulling his head up. "Who knows?" he shouted at him, shaking him. When there was no reply, he grunted as he yanked out his windpipe, images and whispering overtaking his senses. He searched long and hard for the answer but when he did, instead found a mental block. "Damn," he said as he returned to reality.

"What?" Anwen asked.

"I couldn't find who he was talking about... but I did find Heller."

"What happened to him?" He didn't notice that she stepped closer to him.

"They've changed him completely, turned him from a killing machine to an indestructible killing machine. He's said to be released in five days. But for now, Children are to be roaming the streets in two days."

"So... there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Only if we find the source of the Children's virus. If we terminate it completely, the Children will be no more. Permanently." He looked in her eyes and for a minute, she thought they shared a moment there and then. But the moment didn't last long as Alex jogged to a knocked out Phase and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and walk over. "It seemed that all of that lightning drained her energy, causing her to fall into a temporary coma. She'll be fine, Alex. Don't worry, she just needs to sleep. She'll be back to her old self tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Katy. Should I take us back?"

She looked back at him, _"How?"_

"With Raven's abilities, I can teleport now. Using his knowledge, first-timers will feel a bit dizzy. Guessing that's you, Anwen." The new girl slyly slipped her hand into Alex's and all he did was raise an eyebrow before Katy took the other, placing her free hand on Jessica's shoulder. A strong breeze hit their faces and as the darkness faded, Anwen leaned on the wall of Dana's safehouse and his sister walked in, not even surprised. "You okay, Anwen?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm okay."

* * *

**_Yay! Raven's done for and now, The Children are to roam the streets of Manhattan. Will the team along with the newcomer be able to hold of the horde?_**

**_Thank you everyone for reading, but as you know, this story is nearing its end. I know, but I promise I'll make more Prototype fics, just for us infected fans! Cheers for reviewing!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Ask, Don't Tell

_**So, where we were, Alex, Katy, Anwen and a stable but unresponsive Jessica randomly appear in Dana's living room, with her not even shocked about it. Going forward in time, Jessica has been put to bed, Katy is helping Dana and a certain something happens. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

After tucking Jessica into bed and kissing her on her forehead, Alex walked to the living room and leaned on the door frame to listen in on Dana and Katy's conversation. "We need to set up some more defenses, with and without technology."

"Like hidden plant bombs and shadow tripwires?"

_"Exactly._ But I think we need to move. After what happened, I have the nagging feeling the Children know where we're hiding."

"There's an abandoned apartment in Chinatown... Maybe we can go there."

"But why don't we set traps here and mislead them?" he asked, walking up to the duo. Both of them shared quizzical looks then Katy smiled. "Oh, I know what you mean. You want to place traps here even though we're not going to be here?"

"That is a smart thing to do," Dana agreed and frantically started typing again. "What are you doing?"

"Researching James. Since he's a Child, he's gotta be here somewhere... _See?_ Found him."

"What does it say?" Anwen asked as she walked in and stood next to Alex, hovering over Katy's shoulder. "It says James Heller is one of the strongest Children, alongside Jeremy Shadow, Elias Dylan and Sabrina Galloway. Sabrina's a _Child?!"_

_"What?!"_ Alex stared at the lit screen, seeing Sabrina's name and rage warmed his thoughts. "Yeah, it seems that she joined Elias and became just as strong. Back to Heller, he's able to control the chaotic forces in the universe."

"That means he can kill everyone and everything all in one go. He can shatter reality itself, transmutate chemical elements with his mind, control emotions within us. This isn't good." His ears picked up a moan and he excused himself to go to his room. As he entered, he didn't expect Jessica to be awake. "Jessica..." he whispered, sitting on the side of the bed and she leaned on his shoulder, head spinning. "What happened?" her voice was weak and faint and he noticed the red lightning strikes that replaced the insignias on her sleeves.

"What happened? You paralyzed Raven. You got so pissed, you called in a lightning storm and drained all of your energy, then you fell into a coma. Can't believe you're awake; Katy predicted that you'd be fine tomorrow morning."

"I... Need... Energy... I can't... Think straight..."

"What do want me to get you?"

"Do you have anything electrical that you don't need? Like an old radio or a phone you rarely use?"

"Yeah, a phone. _Why?"_

"I can take its stored energy. Even that much would be enough for me." There was a knock on the door and Alex granted permission and in walked Katy and Anwen. "Oh Jess, you're awake." She walked over and felt her head, humming when she notices a rise in temperature. "Feeling any better?"

"No, still drained. Do you have any used batteries?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some." Katy left and Anwen breathed in, taking in all her strength to not push Jessica off the bed. "You okay, Jessica?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Thanks for asking."

"Um... Do you mind if I take Alex for a bit? I just need to talk to him, if that's okay with you." Phase tried for a spark but got a glint of electricity and gave up. "Yeah, go ahead. Look after him, if you must."

"Oh," Anwen said, taking Alex's hand. _"I will,_ Miles." Briefly locking lips with the former assassin, he followed the new girl outside, where she charged her jump and pressed at the air, flipping onto the roof and almost flinched when Alex appeared in her face. "I thought you were down there."

"I've got a few tricks on my sleeve, Harper. So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Her faint smile dropped and he turned his head in question. Putting down her backpack, she slightly shook her head and laughed a bit. "I'm not... I mean, I'm not who you think I am."

"Nobody is who you think they are. I ain't Dr. Alexander Mercer; I'm the BLACKLIGHT Virus who_ plays_ as Dr. Mercer."

She nodded, "That's true. But I'm not even a copy of Anwen Harper."

"Wait... _what?"_

"I'm not playing the role of Anwen Harper. Anwen Harper wasn't even a person. _You see..._ One day, it was my thirteenth birthday and my family and I were driving home from... I forgot _where_ but we were driving. We were so close to our house... Then a _speeding car_ decided to ram into us. All I saw was a flash of white and I was no more. _Valkyrie Connors_ was no more." Her head fell, tears ruining her beautiful face and she heard Alex coming closer and unexpectedly, his arms slipped behind her back. "I'm so sorry, Anwen."

"A girl saved me, her name is Lex. She said I had the full impact of the crash but still survived. When I asked about Bek and my parents..." Another tear Alex wiped from her cheek. "She said they didn't make it. I would've done anything to bring them back. They were all I had. Lex tried all she could, but she was too far gone."

"How did you survive?"

"She gave me something called Angel's Blood, a type of serum that heals me from serious injuries. Since I'm not infected, BLACKLIGHT nor WHITELIGHT can take this. It kills you in an instant. Lex has been developing this drug ever since she saved my life. When she heard about the Children, she added something to the end product so that if any of the Children try and infect me, I'll reject it instantly."

"So Lex saved your life. Then how did you get your powers?"

"When I was 7, Lex was actually a spirit that possessed me, giving me the red hair and the purple eyes... but Anwen wasn't born yet. Not until my birthday eight years ago. Lex now takes the body of a girl called Clarisse Myles and has been helping me since. She got her abilities from mixups in her DNA as she'd been stuck by lightning several times that she then passed onto me."

"Oh, wow. Did she survive all that?"

"Yeah. There's seven others just like Lex, she'd told me, all using human bodies to find the rest... _Sometimes,_ I wish I can go back in time, stop the speeding car. But... a part of me is thankful that happened. I ain't sure why but I just am. And Ash... _Oh,_ my baby Ash. I wonder what he looks like now, still gorgeous as ever... His messy brown hair I always used to run my hand through... Those shimmering hazel eyes that was my distraction..." She really broke down in Alex's arms and didn't try to contain it and he hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her. "Please... Stop crying." When she didn't respond, his hand tilted her head up and he gazed in her amethyst eyes, tears pouring like a hesitant waterfall. "I know what you're going through. We all do. I've had an abusive mother and been in foster care for 10 years, Jessica's been brutally abused by her stalker on her 16th birthday and Katy... _Katy's_ been tortured to get her where she is; no matter how big her smile is, she hides her past very well. We all hated whoever for what reason but it's always a part of us that is grateful for what happened. It has made us stronger than before. You feel more powerful after what happened, am I right?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. I never thought someone as scary as you would fight back my tears. Thank you Alex... I'd like to confess something."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I know you must think this is impossible, since this is the first time we've ever met... But..." She leaned in but he stayed where he was, looking down at her. Her hand came up and she pecked his lips, stroking his cheek. "I love you, Alex... Possibly even more than you love Jessica. You don't understand..." She trailed off and took a shaky breath as he held his right brow upwards. Something discerning was sprawled on his face and she didn't like it but relaxed in his arms when he faintly smiled. "Anwen... You are beautiful, you are smart, you do speak in a rather odd way which I think is _hilarious_ but..." He gently pushed her back. "I don't deserve you."

"What? Of course you deserve me!"

"You don't understand... We can't be more than friends... I'm sorry."

She looked down, "So you don't care about me then?"

"Of course I care about you. I care about everyone... I love you too but not like that." She paused for a very long time, then walked off to get her backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a nap... And think for a while."

"Hey Anny..."

She couldn't contain her excited smile as she turned around, finding him smiling back. "Don't tell anyone we just did that."

_"Did what?"_

He rolled his silver eyes, "I ain't saying it."

"Then I'm telling Katy..."

_"Fine!_ Fine... Don't tell anyone we kissed, okay?"

"But why didn't you stop me?"

"You wouldn't have wanted me to. I let you have your moment of a perfect kiss and you did. You've officially kissed the demon of Manhattan. Feel proud of yourself?"

"You're such a loser, Alex."

"And I'll see you in the living room too, Anwen."

* * *

**_Everyone put the :O face! Yeah, I know "We all expected that, Cay" Well, I didn't. Sorry this chapter seems WAY shorter that the others but hopefully the next one is much longer. So, as you know, the Children is to manifest Manhattan in two days and James is arriving in five. Can they survive a team or fall a ton of bricks? _**

**_Thanks for being yourselves and having at least 30 seconds of your life reviewing, following and putting this story as your favorites. Really appreciate it! _**


	15. Chapter 14: Magic Tricks

**_As agreed, they are going to move from one apartment to another. But it is going to be all easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy? Enjoy Reading! :)_****__**

P.S I'm bringing back the mini dialogues again! It's usually Jessica talking to her "contact" but this time, it's Anwen. Whoop!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Delivery**

_"So the Children were nearing Manhattan. What were your feelings, Anwen?"_

"A part of me was shitting myself, but the other part, the bigger part of me, felt ready."

"Did you think your team is ready?"

"We're not a team. We're a timebomb._ Slowly ticking away and when we detonate... I don't think _anyone_ would wanna be near the explosion."__  
_  
Jessica mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning as the same name kept popping in her dream. _PARIAH._ That one particular name was said a thousand times and more; she'd been unusually counting. It wasn't even said, it was muttered and she had to focus really hard to make out that one word. Whoever kept on saying it made it seem like a joyful name, the type of person who loves animals and helps the elderly cross the road. But it wasn't a name, it was a codename, a codename which masks one's sheer aggressiveness, one's inner demon and yet, she felt like hugging this so-called PARIAH.

She finally sat up, letting out a sigh of relief when she realised it was morning. The sunlight hit the light blue sheets, giving it a sense of coolness and she stretched, looking down at Alex. His face so calm, so peaceful, it was cute. She ran her hand through his curly hair before wandering off into the bathroom to refresh herself. Doing what women do, which is stay in the bathroom for at least an hour to fix up, she breathed in her fresh scent as she stepped out and couldn't help but hear a mumble in the air. It was coming from the living room.

She jumped lightly, palms sticking to the ceiling with her static cling and she pulled her knees up, so that she was on all fours, upside-down. With a brow raised, she crawled to the living room and looked down, seeing Anwen sleeping but also muttering something. Ever so carefully, she stood on the ceiling to get closer to the girl and noticed that she was speaking of a name. _"Ash..."_ she sighed, rolling over and sighing again.

_"Ash?_ Who's Ash?"

"Huh, what?" Anwen turned, eyes wide open and expected someone to be standing in front of her. "Hello?" No answer. Shrugging, she drifted back to sleep and Jessica let out a sigh as she deactivated her camouflage. "Haven't used that power for a while," she spoke to herself as she crawled back to the hallway. She twisted, body not failing to land lightly. Just as she reached for the handle to her room, Anwen said "Good morning, Jessica."

_"Damn..._ Hi, Anwen. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know I was-"

"I read the air. It shifted just as I woke up."

"You... Read the _air?"_

"Yeah. The air shifts when people move around, telling me that I'm not alone in this room. Anyways, are you alright now? Didn't sound okay yesterday."

"Feel so much better, thank you. _Want anything?"__  
_  
"No, I'm okay. Thank you. Did Alex tell you we're moving?"

_"I heard..._ We're gonna need an APC or a gunship."

"Leave it to me."

"You sure? There could be Children already out there."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so... Oh, nice katana you have there."

"But it's not even-"

"Read your memories. Couldn't read all; you placed a specific mental block. Love the design on the blade though, very futuristic."

_"Thanks..."_ With a gentle nod, Jessica opened the door and saw Alex sit up, chest bare. "Rise and shine," she sung, walking to the windows and opening the curtains, purposely disorientating his vision. "Jess, what the hell?!" He moaned, bringing his arm up for protection and she only laughed, walked to Alex's side and bent over to kiss him. "I was rolling in bed, wasn't I?"

"Huh, no doubt."

"Sorry... My dream was weird yet... _Amusing_ I had to carry on." He sat up and pulled his arms around her waist and she rubbed his head. "Didn't know it would end like this. I mean, I expected something to happen but not as catastrophic as this."

She lifted his head, "It won't end. Well it will unless we don't stop James and the Children. We need to train and train _hard._ Even running through thoughts should help you."

"You're right. I already know how to teleport."

"Do you know how to direct shadows?"

"No."

_"Exactly._ Go through Raven's thoughts; see what you can find. You might even discover things he didn't."

"You're right but what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I was gonna go find transport to move Dana and Maya but Anwen insisted that she'd do it. I don't know; she seems vulnerable but the way she fought... _I don't know."_

"I can trust her. Let her go get transport, we'll place traps before we leave the apartment."

_"Okay..._ Okay, I'll let her go..." She looked at the window and put on a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her eyes elegantly change colour. "It seems like we're being watched, just in case we leave this apartment. Since you're an _amateur_ at controlling shadows, why don't you try it out on those guys?"

"I don't see the reason why not to." He stood, chest rippling to his shirt, hoodie and jacket and he winked at her before walking out the door, jumping out the open window in the living room. She walked out, seeing the sofa vacant but obviously sat on and greeted Maya and Dana in the kitchen. "Hey Jess."

"Hey D. Hey Maya."

"Hi _Jessica."_

"Have you got your stuff packed?"  
_  
"Yes."_

_"Aww, she's so adorable._ Her brown eyes are _so_ beautiful and big... _Anyone_ can fall for them. Do you have your bags packed, D?"

"Almost... Just need to put a couple more stuff then I'm ready."

"Okay... Is Katy sleeping?"

"No, she's on her laptop. She's upset... She won't tell me why."

"I'll go check up on her."After lightly squeezing Maya's cheek and getting a smile in response, Phase fixed her hoodie on the way to Katy's room and the door opened before she even reached up to knock on it. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her room doused in greenery. Vines, ivy, roses, daises, they were all there. "Sensed you were coming. Please come in." Her head turned as she stepped in, whispers suddenly swarming her head. "What's that noise?"

"Mother Nature. I know you're not here for no reason..."

_"Yeah..._ Dana said you're upset. What's wrong Katy?"

_"I'm..._ I'm scared..."

"Scared about what?" Forwarding her bed, she sat next to Katy, who put her laptop down.

"Scared about these unpredictable events. I'm scared if we don't win this battle, I'm scared if they capture me... All the shit they'll do to me..."

"Hey hey _hey! _Don't think like that. _You_ are Katy Storm who masters at running at light speed and knows how to control plant life. _We will_ win this battle, you _will not_ be taken back and you _will not _be tortured again. _Never._ Understand?"

_"I understand..._ Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." There was a scream and the two looked at each other before running out of the room, seeing a woman have ice embedded in her hands. Her hair looked icy blue, as well as her eyes and the attire she wore was also blue except for the boots; they were white. "Shit... It's Cryo."

"Greetings, sister." Cryo flung her arms wide and a wave of ice slammed into the two, knocking them off their feet. Ivy instantly grabbed the Child off her feet and pinned her to the ceiling and a second later, Katy was in her face. "Why are you here?"

"The reason the rest of us are coming to Manhattan... To get revenge." The vines froze and in one move, Cryo was ripped from hostility and shoved out the window with Jessica following her down. _"Jess!"_ Katy screamed, running to the window and looking down. They were nowhere in sight and with all the practice she's been doing, Katy whispered a sentence and a green hand shot out of the earth.

OoOoO

Spotting a vantage point, Anwen withdrew her wings and landed lightly on one foot, gazing at the APCs that were just out in the open. Well, it didn't take a genius to realise that it was a trap. But she didn't care about being caught. She just wanted to get transport and bring it back to Dana's safehouse in one piece. And if people are going to be in the way, let that be the biggest mistake they'll ever make. She jumped, flipping in mid-fall and landed on an infected bus' bonnet. She gritted her teeth when it made a noise but when nobody rushed her, she smiled again. Sliding off, she casually walked to the APC, jumping on the roof and reached for the hatch when she found a symbol carved into the metal.

She's seen that before and it didn't mean anything good. But out of curiosity, she touched and it glowed a hot red and something snapped in her mind. Anwen stood and turned, smacking someone around the face accidentally on purpose and they fell onto the concrete. She was about to apologize until she saw his double-bladed sword drop from his grasp. "You're not supposed to be here," she said, landing near his feet.

"You called me here." He wore tight leathers with brown straps, belts and boots and his head was completely covered except his silver eyes. "If I called you here then I can dismiss you."

"It doesn't work like that. The name's Deathblade and I suggest you run."

"Yeah," she pulled her katana from out of her bag in one gradual move. "I don't think so."

"Fine by me," he shrugged and reached for his sword, rolling onto his feet. They kept their distance until she stepped forward and already their blades were singing. He lashed out professionally with the blade, making her grunt in pain as he made an incision on her arm. He went for another put she parried and countered it just as well. "You're very skilled," he said dodging the incoming attack by holding out his sword. "But I like to cheat." Her mind was too slow to register the next move he made and she cried out in pain as another sword, a different blade was wedged into her arm and stuck in the metal and she gritted her teeth as he came closer.

"I did warn you," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and she smiled. A girl, a bit older than her, stood behind Deathblade. Her hair was slightly frizzy in a cute way, a jet black with blue dip-dyed ends. Her fringe came over her forehead with a mix of black and blue and her purple eyes sparkled in defiance. Her skin a light tan, shorter than Anwen and wore a buttoned up dark grey shirt with faded jean shorts and knee-high Converses that matched her eye colour. "Well, I'm warning you _Deathblade."_

The girl whistled and he turned around, and she spun, her heel getting him across the jaw and the kinetic energy sent him to the other side of the road. "Lex... Thank God for _you."_

"You should stop getting into sticky situations like these," Lex said in a strong Australian accent, pulling the blade from her arm and instantly injecting her with Angel's Blood. "Then again, you always get into sticky situations no matter what you do! Tell me, what are you up to now?"

"The Children are to arrive tomorrow so I need transport to move Maya and Dana to a new apartment."

"Need any help, Anomaly?"

"Yeah, I'll move the APC and you can take care of Deathblade over here."

"But more's coming so you better be fast about it."

"Right... Use my katana and do whatever you do to it. And please don't break it like _last time."_

_"Hey! _That time it was an accident."

_"Sure it was,"_ Anwen leapt back onto the APC, opening the hatch and falling in and in seconds, the Armoured Personal Carrier came to life with a roar. Lex took her katana from the floor and touched it, engulfing it in flames and she ran to Deathblade and swiped but he parried his blade and jabbed her side. She pushed his blade away and stabbed him, only stabbing the air as he slid over a grey dead car. Within an eye blink, the car darted to her and instinctively, she slowed down time.

Her vision went a hazy green and she got ready for the incoming vehicle. She flipping back on her hands, sword flat on the ground, and used her legs to redirect the car, sending it over her than to her. Moving to her feet, she dived forward and got time moving at its usual speed and put his blade in Deathblade's chest. Hissing, she snapped her free palm and he was pushed skywards and saw the girl follow him up, delivering quick, countless strikes. She panted as she landed on one knee, hearing his body splatter on the concrete and she caught the flaming katana, running to the slow-moving vehicle. Putting out the fire, she opened the hatch, dropped her sword handle first, closed the hatch and flipped off it.

Lex looked up, hearing feet pound on the rooftops and her arms coursed with energy, ready to be used on the ones who delay transport. Evolved troopers dived from the buildings, spinning to ground level and raced to Lex, dual blades at the ready. The first one dived for her but she stepped out of the way and punched her back with a fist out of rock. Another went for a strike but yelped when ice crawled up his blade, feeling it inject his skin and crawl through his veins. He stopped moving and she used the third to cut his co-worker to massive shards. She opened her hand and made a fist and the other two were lifted off the ground, attempting to escape but failed. Squeezing tighter, the Evolved yelled as the air around them pressed on their bodies and it wasn't long before they turned into a bloody, pulpy mess.

A Brawler jumped in front of her and she looked up at it, not recognising the strain as its skin was black and its eyes were red. Lex stepped back as another two joined it and she breathed in and clicked her fingers, summoning flames. She raised her arm and a meteor struck down on a Brawler, pulverising it completely. The other two growled and ran to her and she spun, air pushing her clockwise and the fire in her hands spread around her, causing a fiery tornado and she twirled to the two, killing them in an instant. Stopping, she looked at the Evolved and the ash scattered on the floor and she nodded slightly before disappearing through thin air.

OoOoO

Jessica climbed back inside the apartment and rolled on her back, coughing and wheezing and Alex closed the door behind him and only made four steps without falling on his stomach. Katy held her empty glass in her hand but dropped it when she saw the two on the ground and in discomfort. _"Katy... Oh, fuck!"_ She rushed to Alex as the shadows dissolved around him and Katy flipped him, resting his head on her lap. "What happened?"

"There was too many of them... I did some _crazy_ shit... Like it was a devastator made out of darkness."

"How many?"

"Couldn't count... Did Anwen arrive yet? Oh, I could really use with some Walkers."

"Not yet..."

_"Hey, Katy..."_ Jess called out. "Did you beckon that green thing?"

"I did," she smiled. "That was you?" Alex asked, too tired to be shocked but had the strength to sit up.

_"Yeah..._ All I did was practice. They told me how you fought; you enhanced your weapons with your new abilities. Jess used electricity to sharpen the blades via vibrations and Alex used darkness to absorb life-force with every hit without consuming."

"They told you that? _Shit!"_ Phase managed to push herself of the floor and she said "Did they tell you I teleported using lightning?"

"Just now."

"Cool, huh? A bit hard but once you get the hang of it, it's a gift..." Katy's brow rose and she looked at her. _"What's-"_

"Anwen's here... And she's brought _company._ Dana, Maya, time to go! Jess, go get their bags."

"On it," she walked up to the bags on the kitchen counter, picked them up and walked out of the apartment. "Dana... Maya... Let's go." Katy got up and walked to their bedroom and Alex made his way outside and saw Anwen climb out of the APC and he laughed, crossing his arms. "And I thought you'd never make it."

"Well, I've got some surprises hidden up my sleeve. Alex, this is Lex... Lex!" The Australian appeared beside Anwen, her magnificent wings stretching then relaxing, before vanishing in her back. "Name's Lex. You can call me Clarisse but I prefer Lex."

"You saved Anny over here?"

"Yeah... It was no biggie..." A figure vaulted over the three and landed promptly on the metal, opening the hatch and dropping the bags inside. "That's Jessica."

"Hey... Nice name, Lex... Guys, we ain't got much time. I can feel them closing in on us!" She shouted as Dana ran with the small infant to the vehicle and reaching for the woman's hand. Katy picked up Maya and gave her to Jessica when Dana was in and closed the hatch. "Are the traps ready?" The former Child threw a rock at the apartment, seeing it bounce off the static field. "Ready."

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's go." Anwen set the auto-pilot and the APC started moving, the five moving along with it. "Anomaly, I've gotta go. We're running low on Angel's Blood."

"Nobody's stopping you," she said, looking at her friend. Saluting, she grinned before disappearing and they set of to Chinatown where their new apartment awaits. But halfway to their destination, Katy spotted someone unexpected hovering above them with black, beastly wings. Her clothes were tight and sleek, her black one-piece, split down the middle until it reached her navel. Her face was concealed with a massive hood, cape fluttering under the generated winds and her metallic glove glinted in the sunlight and her boots reaching her thighs as one leg was raised while the other was straight. When Jessica went to analyse her, her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Guys... That's Sabrina."

* * *

**_Woo! Another quick update! So Lex has met the team but so has Sabrina. What's to happen next? Will they make it? Will they kill her? Nobody knows... Not even me._**

**_Thanks for reading this fanfic, almost got 3k! So happy; it may not seem like a lot but still, I'm happy. The reviews I'm getting are as sophisticated as the last so keep them coming. I wanna end this story on a good note. :)_**


	16. Chapter 15: Temptation

**_Sabrina has shown her 'new and improved' face to the team, but is it what they've expected? Enjoy Reading! :)_**

**_P.S I was gonna post this earlier but I went out. I was gonna say where but that's boasting-I don't boast. And congratulations... You've just lost the game._**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Temptation**

_"Sabrina finally showed her face. Jessica, Anwen, what happened?"_

_"I can't remember anything..."_

_"That's because you were a _victim,_ Jess. Sabrina did... _Something_ and did some very vile things to Alex. I wanted to kill her for it and if I told you you'd probably kill _me_ for not killing her. I came so close then... Then _Heller_ arrived."_

"Guys, that's Sabrina." Everyone unleashed their ability-induced blades, with the tank still moving to its location, and Sabrina started laughing. _"Really?_ Are those supposed to intimidate me because it's not working."

"Sabrina, why did you join the Children?" Alex asked, voice suddenly more raspy. "I joined them because I wanted to. It's a life-changing decision but they've made me stronger that I've wished for. I'm not Sabrina Galloway anymore, I'm Corruption."

"Whoever gave you that name chose perfectly," Jessica insulted and the Child raised her glove hand and the former assassin screamed as she was forced into the air, black and dark blue tendrils shooting from the ground and cleaving through her limbs. "Jessica, oh _Jessica..."_ She whispered and the figure landed with a thud, blood everywhere. "Jess..."

"Leave me alone," she moaned, rolling over and he saw her glowing white eyes. "I don't need _you,_ Alex. I just want to relax, okay? You can't stop me from relaxing. I just need to live my life."

_"What the fuck did you do to Jess?"_ Katy shouted and the woman laughed again. "I induced a dark sin within her; Sloth. Now, until I disinfect her, she'll be lazy for as long as she lives. She'll forget about everyone around her... Even you, Alex. She'll forget to eat and starve to death. She might even forget to _breathe_ if she seems that lazy enough."

"You can't fucking do that! Disinfect her _now!"_

_"No..._ No, I'm afraid I can't do that. And for you Katy..." She was also lifted from the ground, arching her back and tensing her muscles as energy erupted in her soul, damaging it completely. _"Katy!"_ Anwen shouted out this time, seeing her eyes glow an abnormal fuchsia. "Hmmm," Katy stood, putting her index to her lips, thinking really hard. _"I'm hungry!_ My God, I could eat a whole horse... Even better, two horses! Note to self-Eat two horses after you eat those Brawlers you've been wondering about."

_"Gluttony,"_ Anwen mumbled and she turned, hearing another scream pierce her soul as it was Alex's turn to go through that tormenting procedure. "Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"I don't know who you are but let's just say this is _revenge._ And you get to watch," the metallic glove pointed at her and she barred her teeth and locked her fists as she felt something shatter in her backpack and also the connection of that fast Whipfist against the back of her head. She dropped on her knees, breathing heavily, as she found it painfully hard to tilt her head up as ropes kept her head down. Alex was suddenly shirt-less, his eyes shining red and white smile at his biggest, walking towards Sabrina who seemed to have dropped down. _"Alex... Don't... Do it... Fuck..."_

He looked back, still smiling and said "You're next." She shivered; his voice so soft, so velvety it disgusted her inside and out no matter how much she liked... _Loved_ him. Alex embraced Sabrina in a soft kiss, turning her around so that her back was towards him. He gently worked his hands on her body, touching the soft spots and getting little gasps in return. She instantly stopped looking when his hands motioned to her chest, sliding down her one-piece to her waist. Anwen had to hold the urge to throw up whatever when she kept hearing Sabrina moan his name and whisper disgusting nothings.

_"Alex..."_ Anwen tried for the word but it got lost at the back of her throat. It killed her to watch Alex touch another woman like that; it hurt her even more when Jessica couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. More like she can't do anything about it. She looked around her; Alex was with Sabrina, _'taking it slow'_ on the fucking street, Jessica lying down with her hands behind her head and Katy running like a complete fool chasing the Walkers that arrived around the corner.

She knew she had to do something, but with whatever Sabrina did to her wasn't letting her anytime soon. Then she remembered the APC... It was still moving. _Oh shit._ It only took her seconds to realise what shattered and that angered her and in one move, she ripped the restraints to pieces. Her breathing was still heavy when she stood, eyes fiery purple and she chilled the air around her, forming water. Without judging wrong, she directed the water and it vaulted to Sabrina, blasting the two back with great force. And also fixing the woman's clothes in its proper place. Alex recovered quickly, landing on his left knee with his right hand morphed to his claws. "Anny, why?"

"Look at yourself, Alex; Sabrina has induced Lust within you. One of the Seven Deadly Sins. You're making out with Sabrina, you need to stop."

"I can't stop making love. The sensation is better than anything else in the world."

"Jessica can't be bothered to _fucking move,_ Katy's gonna give herself a _heart attack_ and you might commit rape if you don't _fucking stop!_ If you can't... I'm gonna have to."

_"You ignorant fool!"_ Sabrina commented, landing next to Alex, who couldn't keep his lips off her skin. _"What have you done!?"_

"No..." Anwen looked at her boots. "What have you done? It seems like you've unleashed a sin in me too; Wrath. If you don't stop, I'm going to have to go on a rampage and there's no stopping me."

"Oh, I can stop you, alright. In every beast, there's a weakness... _Valkyrie."_ Her head shot up, brows furrowed together. _"What_ did you just say?"

"Valkyrie. I absorbed Alex's memories with a kiss. Seems you enjoyed yourself yesterday."

_"Okay!"_ She dropped her bag, taking out her katana and tapped the motifs on the blade. It glowed a neon blue and Anwen brought the blade to her side with a swish. "That's it! Now, you've _really_ pissed me off!"

"Alex, _can you?"_ She gestured his hand and he growled, running towards Anwen and unpredictably, she dodged him by twisting to the side. His Whipfist snagged her leg and flung her upwards but her wrath strengthened her so much that when she landed, she made a godly shock-wave and the earth almost split into two under her feet. Everyone, including Sabrina was sent off their feet, sprawling in different directions and Anwen raised her hand and the ground swallowed the bottom half of his body. "Sorry..." She whispered as fire sparked in her hand, splashing on her frame and she solidified it, making red-hot armour. _"Try me,"_ Sabrina said, opening her arms as red spikes shot out of her.

The colour turned into a sinful black and she fired them like bullets at Anwen but her eyes widened when it just disintegrated before it touched her body and turned to ash, having no effect on her. Her wings fluttered in response to the attack and she was too late to avoid a punch that caught her across the chin. The next one, though, she countered it with a block and a kick to the abdomen. Glinting metal was seen and it wasn't long until they were in a sword fight. The girl swung her katana like a baseball bat, slicing Sabrina's face and she screamed _"Home run!"_ before holding it with both hands and done whatever her sword wanted to.

Anwen, not moaning about the pain she's going through, finally tackled her to the floor, the air pressing her wrists down, the katana close to marking her throat and she muttered loudly, "You are going to disinfect them or I'll have to disinfect _you."_

"You can't," Sabrina laughed, spitting in her face. "Don't say I didn't warn you... _LEX!"_ The Australian popped up beside a very pissed off Anwen and said "What's going on here, Anna?"

"Lex," the saliva evaporated from her cheek. "I want you to defend that tank we got. If it's destroyed... Then we're all fucked. Okay?"

_"O-"_ Her sentence was abruptly cut short and Anwen froze, feeling the heat of more than one person hovering above her. She craned her head to the side, taking note that it was a man. He had on dark denim jeans with black boots and her eyes widened when she spotted his black leather jacket that defined his muscular arms. He had on a dark brown hoodie without a zip, with red lining but something was off about his face. Like _really off._ For example, the veins that stretched on the left side of his face and his left eye just a complete crimson. "Hello there, _Hawk,"_ he said, voice very calm for a tough guy like him, holding Lex by the throat.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Me?_ I'm Heller... James Heller."

It took her moments to realise who James Heller was. _"Oh shit..."_

"It seems like you've taken Corruption hostage. I suggest you let go of her."

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible. See, she's done some freaky-deaky shit to my friends and I asked her in a polite way to undo it. She refused, she _will_ die."

"If she undoes it, will you let her go?"

"No."

_"Why?"_

"She needs to pay for what she's done. I mean, you can't let your prey escape once you've caught it. That's merely impossible." He hummed, dropping Lex from the choke-hold and Anwen heard her choking for air. "Corruption, undo it."

"But I was just having-"

_"I said_ undo it!" Scowling, she waved her gloved hand and the girl watched as Katy stopped eating, Jessica sat up and Alex's chest rippled back to normal, all three let out a rather long moan of frustration and she felt her own wrath die out. "Now, where was I?" Her blade was ready to gouge out Sabrina's right eye.

"No," Heller said, kicking Anwen and sending her tumbling backwards and making her knock her head on a street light, shattering the armour that protected her. She flinched as she felt the wind tickling the gashes on her upper body, cursing badly when it was the Angel's Blood that shattered. But all is not lost. "Where was _I?"_ Lex vanished just as he reached for her but he was still latching onto something, and she reappeared, gritting her teeth as he pulled her by her duo-coloured hair. "And where do you think you're going, _Lex?"_

"How the hell does he know my name?" She asked Anwen, who seemed to have naturally recovered from that tremendous blow to the brain. "Does it look like I _fucking know!?"_ She gestured her hand and the sword jolted as she grasped it. "Holy shit, what happened?" Jessica asked, suddenly aware of the missing the tank. _"The tank!_ Where is it, Anwen?"

"It's still moving."

"I'll go look after it," Katy said, disappearing in the air, mid-step._ "Uh,_ Jessica, we have a problem..." She pointed to the two Children and Jessica followed the direction, arm shifting to the blade in no time. "Why's Alex in the ground?"

"Long story." Phase shook her head and stomped the street, ground spikes shooting the first Prototype in the air and he stuck the landing, one knee off the ground and his blade out in the open. _"Heller..."_ He said, standing up and Sabrina smiled.

_"Mercer..."_

"You dare call him Heller... It's CHAOS now."

"Okay then, _CHAOS,"_ Jessica said, standing next to Alex. "But first thing's first. What the fuck do you want?"

_"Revenge."_

_"Why?"_ Anwen asked.

"Do you know Elizabeth Greene?" The former assassin blinked a couple times before her head mentally ripped to reveal Alex's reanimated past. She saw what happened and knew the utter reason. A reason in which she will kill by any means. Even if she had to disinfect it with the WHITELIGHT Virus. "Alex..." She grunted as reality started moving again. "You consumed her..."

"I needed information," he snapped. "She put Dana in a fucking coma... I had to do something..."

"You killed MOTHER."

"Does it look like we're caring?"

"Somebody's got a mouth!" Heller cried in celebration and the woman next to him slightly giggled at his comment. "You think we're scared of you... _ANGEL?"_ The corner of her top lip spiked up and her eyebrows wrinkled in distaste. "You think that I can't kill you?"

"Well, I'm not stopping you."

"Just because we're letting you walk away doesn't mean you're free... Because once you're in the box, there's only one way out. It's either you fight till the end or fall the weakest." His right arm rose slowly and an explosion was heard from miles away and that could only mean one thing. _"Shit..."_ All three whispered in unison.

"Don't worry," he said, taking a step forward. "You'll be hearing plenty of those when PARIAH arrives." He laughed as he turned around and in a wink, the two was nothing but a pair of fresh memories. _"PARIAH..."_ Alex finally said, rubbing his hooded head. "The son of Elizabeth Greene..."

"He's matured that fast?"

"Seems like it. _Shit..._ Manhattan's gonna be fucked when he arrives."

_"His virus... The Children's virus... He made them."_

_"What?"_ Anwen said, coming closer. "So you're trying to say this _PARIAH_ guy made Elias and the Children?"

"Yeah."

"But that means he made Katy too."

"Shit! So now there's people running around with the fucking REDLIGHT Virus."

"There's gotta be a weakness right? I mean they're not invulnerable, are they?" Alex walked off and Jessica looked around as if she was trying to hear something. "Are _they?"_

"We don't know, Anny. We've just gotta find out when they get here."

"Uh, babe. I don't hear anything." He stopped and turned his head. "What?"

"I don't hear their voice-no screaming, nothing... _They can't be!"_ Lightning hit Jessica and the two covered their eyes from the blinding light, coughing when smoke filled their lungs. When the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen. _"I'll..._ Meet you there..."

"Anny... _Thanks_ for stopping me."

"It was nothing. _Really."_ She hopped, her white wings stretching out of her back and it beat against the air, pushing her up. _"Go!_ I'll meet you." He nodded and gathered the shadows, pulling it around him and just like that, he vanished too. Now, it was Anwen's turn. She flexed her fingers as she felt the heat from her wings licking against her neck. _"This should do the trick..."_ She said and she rocketed through the sky, fire acting as a propeller. Something flew past her face but she disregarded it and carried on soaring.

She felt the air shift and she stopped flying, spinning as she was hovering. Then she saw it. Sitting on the billboard nearest. Its beautiful ultramarine eyes with diamond-shaped detail around the iris. Its short hair, a perfect red like a freshly picked rose and his lips, a peachy tan, just like his radiant skin. All it wore was a black top that merely outlined his robust torso, dark demin jeans and grey loafers. It waved, she waved back.

But little did she know that _it_ was PARIAH.

* * *

**_Oh my God! Another cliff-hanger. Oh, I need to stop doing this. Yay, Heller somehow invovled himself in this chapter. And sorry if it was a tad bit provocative. Then again, if it wasn't, it wouldn't be Prototype. Or would it?_**

**_Stay tuned for my new story which is to be published, I think, next month. If not, this month. (Hint: It's a crossover between [BLANK] and Prototype and Alex & James are gonna partake in it!) :D_**


	17. Chapter 16: PARIAH

**_I couldn't _****_just leave the story like that, so I decided to carry on. Even if education's tough, I'll try my best to write when I have the time (that is). I've actually never been happier; the positive feedback I'm getting is actually amazing. I'd like you to do more and I'll write more. Deal? Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

**_P.S I'm sorry for not posting so as a treat, here's your imaginary donut. Go on, eat up!_**

**_P.S.S Something's wrong with the webiste! I tried posting this chapter but soon realised it was a chapter from my finished story (Guns & Roses). Sorry guys! _**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: PARIAH**_

_"They said I couldn't spend a day in their world, I said they couldn't last a night in mine..." Jessica walked past Anwen, who watched her as the former assassin stopped at the edge, looking ahead._

_"The four of us; Katy, Alex, Anwen and I... We could be unstoppable. Together, we're compatible people, infected or not. We could... _We could win._ End this battle and save Manhattan once again."_

_"And we will drop _every_ single fucker who stands in the way..." Katy turned her head, "No questions asked."_

_"I'm with you in that one, Katy."_

"Me._ Too."_

The red-headed boy watched her as she hovered in the air, giving her a rather sinister grin that chilled her veins. Tilting her head, she knew something was up with this guy and when that prediction came true, a black-silver Whipfist swept the gap between them and the claws shackled her wrist. Anwen cried as she was slammed into the concrete, coughing and wheezing in pain and her wings painfully snapped and cracked into her back.

He jumped off the billboard and after eight storeys, hit the floor in a crouch, splitting the terrain and he stood, still wearing that smug little grin, his beautiful blue eyes sparking in deviancy. Every step he took, she knew he wasn't just infected. He was more than that. In one lightning move, she spun, gripping her katana in reverse and brought the blade in front of her body, holding her right wrist with her left hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I only have one name," he smiled, voice intertwined with coldness and kindness. _"PARIAH._ I know what you are."

"Why do you want to bring Manhattan to its knees again?"

"Alex Mercer is the reason for my summoning. He killed my mother."

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Get my revenge... Starting with _you."_ Outnumbered, that's what it was. She was outnumbered. Even if it was only PARIAH, she was _out-fucking-numbered._ On the outside, he was one but on the inside, in the Hivemind he was many. He's got voices to help him out but Anwen? She's got her conscious and right now it's screaming at her_ Run!_ But she gave in a deep breath and muttered "Not this time."

PARIAH's grin broadened even more as he started running at impossible speed, menacing blade at the ready and he brought it up, only to be cut in one clean swipe. The blade dropped, black blood spilling on the floor and she panted as her now glowing katana was still up in the air. "If you can get through _me,_" she spoke through gritted teeth, red hair caressing her cheeks. "Then proceed to get your revenge."

He paused and his severed arm regenerated into its human form, flexing the digits and it formed a fist that smacked into her chest, pushing her off her feet. Being launched back miles away, she rolled on the ground, cursing as oily tendrils were fired in her direction. Turning on her stomach, she waited for the right moment and pounded her fists, black and silver screeching in pain as it ended up head first into a rock wall. Thinking that was a smart move to do, the tendrils spread like a virus, crawling up the wall and she had to jump off to avoid being swallowed whole. Shadows were pulled from lampposts and cars, adjusted itself on her face, and she pointed at the nearby fire hydrant, making it shoot out water. Holding out a palm and motioning with the other, the liquid moved and curled, forming spears and with a sudden press, they were shot. Whistling in the wind, PARIAH threw the katana down, opened his mouth and just screamed.

You think that scream was just powerful as it already was for Prototypes. If so, you've never heard the utter fierceness this scream has. It ripped the atoms of the make-shift spears, and in split seconds they were mini puddles on the ground. It annihilated the surrounding buildings, ruining the foundation and fucking up the structure itself, turning them into dust and rubble. When it reached Anwen, she thought another concrete wall would save her. _Wrong!_ The scream drilled into the hard cement, cracking it and the force rammed into the girl, having her scream as it ripped her clothes and messed with her sensitive sense of hearing.

Only if.

OoOoO

Jessica's boot caved the door in, her leg muscles plus her infection splintering the wood and breaking the lock in an instant. In her arms was half-alive Maya, on her back a knocked out Katy but in Alex's arms was a moaning Dana, having her skin smell of burnt, charred flesh. Placing Maya on the sofa and Katy in one of the bedrooms, Alex rushed his sister to the next bedroom, carefully lying her down despite her groans of protest. "Please... Alex, no..."

"Dana, you're badly burned. You need to get treated."

"Just leave me... Please..."

"Dana!" Phase came in the room and Alex stepped behind her, tapping her should as he said "Is there anything to treat the burns?"

"Not in here... Alex, I want you to go out there, find an ointment for the wound, painkillers and dressing. There should be a store nearby stocked up with the stuff."

"Okay..." He sprinted out, Dana's eyes not able to catch a glimpse of him running through the door and Jessica sat beside her, pulling her top up. Jessica raised a brow as the burn on her stomach was in the shape of a hand. "How bad... Is it?"

"It's not that bad... 3rd degree burn... You'll be fine but your skin will still be tender after your recovery." Tilting her head, Alex was back and placed some items on the bedside as he said "She's gonna be fine... Right?"

"Of course... She just needs to relax herself... If you get up, I'm gonna kill you."

Dana laughed, "Well, I ain't gonna rethink that decision." Taking the ointment from the table and rubbing some on her fingertips, she coated the burn, trying so hard not to put too much pressure. After doing that, she reached for the dressing and just as carefully, wrapped it around her abdomen, biting off the end and fixing it with a pin. "I've got my own personal nurse."

"Ha, don't get comfortable, D... Oh shit."

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

"Anwen... _Oh shit!"_ She ran into Alex, who was gonna go give Dana a cup of coffee but now that it's contents are on the floor, he asked "What happened this time?" He wore a cocky smile but as he felt it hit him, he looked at her in realisation.

_"PARIAH..."_ they spoke in unison and she carried on, blue constantly flashing red at ten second intervals." He's got her... And we ain't got much time. We need to be ready but right now; a quarter of us is out cold on her bed."

"We need to go. Now!" Already, he was out the door and she followed him, hot on his heels. "Whatever happens," he said. "Do not let him hurt Anwen."

OoOoO

Anwen was pushed to the wall again, panting for a breath as she ducked PARIAH's deadly swipe for the hundredth time. His claws looked so identical to the others but his one had a slight... Difference. She curled fire in her hand, smacking it in his face and he just sighed once again as he put it out, the high temperatures not even burning his features. Her katana was far away and if she went to get it, he'd pin her on the floor halfway. PARIAH stopped moving, smiled at her and his mouth opened again. Suspecting a scream, black goo drooled from his mouth, landing on the floor and it came to life, forming a black... _Hunter?_ Her face turned to a grimace as she watched in horror, _"What the fuck!? _Is he-_actually,_ I'm not even going there." Eyeing her, it panted before it started running towards her and going up on its back legs, it hit her and her head followed the kinetic movement, having her end up spinning to the ground.

Rolling backwards, she stood and ran, air pushing her up and she flipped over the Hunter, grabbing its head in mid-flip. As she landed in her feet, her upper body strength pulled the beast over her body and its head made sickening contact to the ground. Moaning, the Hunter lay there motionless and PARIAH spoke "If you were infected, you would've been able to consume it. Since you aren't-"

"That may be true, but I know some people who are." Her purple eyes shone as she smiled, spotting Alex and Jessica professionally free-running on the rooftops. As he flipped backwards off the edge, she jumped and twisted her hips, somersaulting twice and they landed in unison, shockwave blasting stuff away. The hooded figure didn't move, either did the figure behind as the Hunter watched them, waiting silently for an order. He looked at him: he was way different than Elizabeth Greene. Besides the hair, in which she had patches of, he looked more presentable, I should say, whereas Elizabeth looked like a crazy woman. But he had something his mother had which was power. Strength. Goddamn, if he's as strong as her then this battle's gonna be difficult. _Way difficult._

"PARIAH..." she whispered and he looked at her and flicked his wrists, snakes too quick for her to dodge. She cried out when two latched onto her wrists and she was pulled aggressively, squirming for freedom as more travelled up her limbs. Alex went to slice the tendrils but as he brought his claws up, a white-hot searing pain disorientated his mind and he fell on his knees, groaning as everything went blurry. "You may have killed my mother, but that doesn't mean controlling your mind is off the list."

"Shit... _The Hivemind..."_ he muttered, arm changing and Jessica screamed in agony as the snakes clenched it's _"muscles"_, breaking every bone in her limbs and just as she reached this threat known as PARIAH, she looked him straight in the eye. "Jessica Phase Miles," he whispered, leaning closer to her and she breathed, closing her eyes, never being so terrified and pissed off at the same time. _This guy, _this guy,_ made a whole army to come after us? Well, that's complete fuckery... _"You've got the power to help cure the city of the Mercer virus... But now that I'm here you're wanting to kill me, aren't you?"

"Let me go!" she shouted, letting out a burst of electricity but got more tendrils to wrap around and compress her chest, making it hard for her to inhale. "Look at you. _Pathetic."_ Unexpectedly, his arm penetrated the layers of biomass coating her bones and the REDLIGHT virus coiled around her body and her vision went daggers of piercing white. With her sudden recovered strength, she yelled _"I said let go!"_ and let off her Controlled Devastator, having it grasp a delivery truck and ram it into PARIAH and both were sent to the ground in opposite directions. Gradually stopping, she lifted her head and dropped it, slipping into another reality of darkness.

Anwen ran straight for the Hunter, kicking her katana into her hand and with one powerful swish; it was in two dead, gory pieces. Eyes blazing with hatred, she dropped the katana, hand to her throat as she felt something come over her. Something... Something _great._ She started shuddering when she dropped on all fours and unexpectedly, she let out a burst of energy and smoke, and a laugh bellowed from the centre.

She thought she had her elemental and mind-erase powers but from what she's feeling... It felt amazing. She looked at her hands, seeing symbols etched on her skin and she breathed, laughing again. With some sort of heroic stance, she fisted her right hand and the symbols pulsed, turning into a devilish black and she stared in wonderment. Finally getting over the whole transformation thing, she ran, faster than the Prototypes' minds could register and PARIAH felt the bones crush in his face when her fist touched his jaw.

Anwen looked upon Jessica with piercing red eyes and tilting her head, she knelt down and lightly placed a hand on her forehead, saying _"Wake up now,"_ her voice tuned in with a thousand whispers. Jolting violently, Jessica gasped and sat up, face laced with confusion as she smiled gently at her and something blurred.

A figure pushed her off her feet but she was quick and flipped, skidding as she landed on both feet and PARIAH breathed heavily as his demonic blade was in sight. Grinning for the entire world to see, her hand gestured and her trademark katana flew into her hand but when she touched the blade, the fucking thing just grew like _four times its size._ Cursed motifs and glyphs burned itself into the metal and the handle got fatter with a hanging skull on the end. Bringing the blade to eye-level, she said _"Try me if you think you're hard enough."_

As the battle begun, Alex's girlfriend rushed to his side, shaking him as if she was a gullible child, believing that her father's dead when he's actually _playing_ dead. Finally, he opened his eyes and sighed when his eyes were staring into hers. "You okay, A?" she asked, palm on his chest.

_"I'm..._ I'm better," he smiled and she looked behind her, watching PARIAH swipe for her and she spun, sword getting him across the face, following it up with an elbow strike. "Didn't know Anwen could get so mad, she'd go _Super Saiyan."_

"She's what?!" He sat up and glared in amazement as the girl well known as Anwen was literally fucking up PARIAH. He grunted again and Jessica gasped, standing as she realised what PARIAH was doing to him. _"Son of a bitch..."_ she whispered, eyes going red and she breathed as her eyes closed sluggishly.

Being in the Hivemind made her agitated; she's not using her own mind, she's using Alex's since she's not really connected. Rants of unimportant crap filled her mind and the words she picked up was _'We seek revenge'_. Trying to mute the pleading voices, she manage to find him and spoke with her own powerful voice. _STOP!_

That's all she said and PARIAH stopped fighting, gave her the 'I'll be back' look and ran off before Anwen could attack him again. _We'll get you next time... We seek revenge... We'll get you..._

Shaking her head, she stood as she stepped backwards, holding her head and the redhead's eyes changed back to violet and the weight of her katana caught her off guard. _"Hey!_ How the fuck did my sword get this heavy?"

"That was you," was the reply. _"Not me... _Ha, you went all fucking hardcore on a bitch."

"But I don't remember anything... What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get back... Right now, being out here makes me feel cautious." She knelt over Alex, shaking him again and he opened his eyes to be abruptly kissed with soft lips. "Dear God, you've gotta stop passing out."

"Like I was able to handle it," he snapped back.

"Love, I had to force my way into _your _Hivemind, say _one_ word and he ran off. I don't know what I did but it worked."

_"Guys..."_ Anwen said with a shaky voice and the two looked at her, eyes widening when the REDLIGHT virus started to infect the neighbouring buildings, dragging them from their roots and mashing them together, causing a mini earthquake. "Time to go!" he shouted, grabbing Jessica's elbow as he was pulled off the ground and as they ran off, he had the feeling this was déjà vu. _"Now what?"_ Anwen asked, doing parkour just as skilled as them.

_"Now..."_ Alex whispered, "We wait. We know that PARIAH's here and out there. That means the Children must be here but staying somewhere before all chaos erupts. _We stay indoors-unless it's an emergency-until we feel it's time... When it is time, we better be ready."_

_"Be us against the world."_

_"Damn straight!"_ Jessica smirked and Anwen scowled, Alex playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_If this was short, I'm sorry. I've tried to adapt to another style of writing but as you can see, I tried my best. I know you lots expected PARIAH to just demolish the three to dust but he only just arrived and he needs time to adapt to the change of environment... *wink wink, nudge nudge*_**

**_I tried to keep it kinda old school (e.g. the Hunter, it was the basic type and the buildings-if you didnt realise-were shaping into a Hive) so... Yeah. Everyone will be there... And I mean everyone. *Only joking.* But the next two chapters will symbolise the next two days. Nothing to do, madness ensues... And as always, thanks for reviewing. ;)_**


	18. Chapter 17: Girl Problems

**_The title kinda gives a hint (Read it carefully). Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Girl Problems**

_"I ain't gonna lie, but what happened yesterday, kinda left me a bit startled."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Let's say Dana brought her twin sister with her... and, boy, was she vicious."_

Jessica felt a soft hand graze her face just as she batted her eyelids, seeing a familiar pair of eyes fixed on her. Sighing and blinking softly, she said "Good morning, Alex."

"Good morning, Jess." His present grin made her remember what happened last night, not forgetting the hickey heating up on her neck.

_"Question:_ how long where you watching me sleep?"

"Ever since you fell asleep."

"You were watching me for that long? _Creepy, much?"_

"I couldn't help but realise how calm your face looks. Just free from absolute stress and threatening to kill anything that moves."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my boyfriend."

"And I love you too," he pulled her on top of his frame in one single tug and she gasped, finding herself sitting on top of him and his back on the headboard. An eyebrow was arched, _"How did you—"_

_"Seriously,_ I have no idea."

She laughed, "You're so adorable when you're clueless... But then again, it's still hilarious."

"Yeah," he pulled her closer and she grinned as she cupped his face. "That's my first sign of flirting." Kissing, it was timid at first until her hands gripped his hair and their tongues couldn't keep itself to itself. She moved, hungrily nibbling his neck and abruptly, he moaned and hushed him with her index to his lips. "You don't want anyone to hear us..." she lowered to a whisper. _"Or do you?"_

He struggled to get the words out of his mouth, and swallowed hard. _"No..."_

"That's what I thought." Man, every time she talks like that, he just falls under her spell in an instant. His body goes weak, his tongue goes dry and the only thing to keep him going is actually Jessica. She carried on biting his neck, tongue going back and forward on his soft spot and he whined in protest, slightly squirming under her and she laughed as she leaned back, proud of herself. "There," she said, stroking his now red skin and he flinched.

"I hate you now," he pouted.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you love it when I give you hickeys. _So,_ as a treat, I gave you a big one."

"How am I gonna hide this?"

"Cover it with makeup... Beauty has its wonders, you know?"

"You're kidding me, Jess."

"Dana should've packed foundation or concealer or _something..."_ She was just about to get off him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her, watching her eyes widen as he raised a brow. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Ask Dana if she packed her makeup bag."

"No, you're not... _Not yet,_ of course." He dived for her neck and she jumped backwards, falling off the bed and she rolled once before feeling a heavy figure on top of her. Alex got hold of her hands and pinned them on the ground and she gritted her teeth, not wanting to make much noise. _"Alex..._ Alex, I'll go _crazy_ if you don't stop."

"Then I'll make sure you don't." He leaned forward, lips touching her neck and he breathed slowly, shivers crawling up her spine. "Alex..." she muttered, drinking down her cries of lust and she gasped when he bit her bruise. _"Alex..."_ she said, not in protest, hands escaping his trap and cupped his head. "Alex... No..."

"Carry on saying no, your body's saying yes." She threw her head back, feeling her body heat up and nothing but his magic touch cloud her mind. Panting, she closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt hard eyes staring at her and he said "You can go now."

_"I..._ I don't think I can move... _Not right now..."_

He gently smirked, _"My pleasure,_ babe." He got off her, walked out of their room and when he closed the door, looked over at Anwen who was tossing fire in her hands. "Morning, Anny."

She looked up and said nothing, violets examining every muscle in sight—she spotted the red and purple patch on his neck instantly—and she tried her hardest to act casual. _"Morning, Alex._ Have a good sleep?"

"It was peaceful," he lied, considering the fact that he _didn't_ sleep. "Where's Dana?" he asked, striding towards her.

"She's in her room..." she gripped his arm. _"I..._ Suggest you _don't_ go in there."

"Why not?"

"How can I put this?" Catching the fireball, she put it out in her palm and clasped her hands together. "She's in one of those moods..."

"What mood?" Alex was confused.

"You wouldn't get it... It's what girls like her go through monthly. I'm just saying, don't piss her off or she'll try to kill you."

"For some reason, I see that happening." He knocked on the nearest door to his right and waited for a reply. _"Dana?"_

_"Don't come in!"_ came the shaky reply and disobeying, he haltingly opened the door and furrowed his brows together when he found his sister sitting in the middle of the room, hugging her knees and sobbing to herself. "Dana? What's wrong?"

She sniffed, "I just want... everything to... be normal. _I..._ I'm so sorry, Alex." He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and said "Sorry about what?"

"Sorry for being such a horrible sister... I know you may not be my brother but you act _much_ better than him..."

"What? How?"

"He only used to be so focused in his work, he forgot about the people around him but _you?_ You show every single one of us affection without even realising it..." She surprised him by hugging him and he tilted his head. "Thank you..."

"It's nothing... I'm just playing my role."

"Then you're playing it well." Holding her by the shoulders, her face changed and she pushed him, saying "I fucking hate you, Alex!" _Holy fuck, first she's all sympathetic and now she's... I don't get it._ _"What the fuck, Dana!?"_

"Get out of my room!" She reached for her pillow that was slumped beside her and reaching inside, she pulled out a cooking knife and held the handle protectively. _"Dana,"_ he said, putting out a hand. "Drop the knife."

She stopped sobbing, "You're not my mum!" She swiped and Alex ducked, running onto her bed and ended up jumping off as she dived for him. He frantically ran out, hearing Anwen's hysterical laugh and slammed his bedroom door behind him, stepping away from it. _"Well,"_ Jessica said, not even bothered to sit up. "Did you get it?"

"No, but I did get a hormonal Dana very angry."

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I didn't do _shit._ We were talking like normal citizens and she pulls out a knife from her pillow... She hides a knife in her _pillow?"_ There was a thump on the door, followed by _"Alex?!_ I know your ass is in there! If you don't get out, I'm gonna kill you myself!"

"It's about 10 in the morning, Katy and Maya are still sleeping and now Dana's armed and dangerous. What an odd way to start the day, right?"

_"You tell me."_ The door burst open and Jessica scrambled to her feet, barely missing the blade as Dana threw it, getting it stuck in the wall. "Holy shit! Dana, calm down!" She ignored her and landed punches, all in which Jessica blocked. "Dana, I don't want to hurt you." Every pair of blue eyes suddenly looked at the resting knife, and the couple looked at Dana and at once, they darted to it. Jessica tackled Dana to the ground while Alex went to get it and she screamed and writhed like a little brat, suddenly banging heads with the former assassin. Apparently the force was that hard as she slid off her, clutching her head and Alex glared at her innocently, smiling. "Give it to me now!"

"Nope." And he threw it behind in, through the open window and it this was a cartoon, Dana's face would've turned red and steam would be shooting out of her ears. She bolted towards Alex, punching him with all her strength and gradually, she broke down on Alex's chest. "I'm so sorry..." she sulked. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I just... _I'm sorry!"_

Hearing a moan coming from the bed, Jessica sat up, still holding her head and said "Hey, Dana, got any makeup?"

"Sure... It's in my navy blue backpack... What do you need it for?"

"Umm... That part's kinda confidential," Alex said and Jessica left the room just as Anwen entered, arms crossed over her chest. "Wow. And I thought you'd never survive."

He shrugged, _"Neither did I..._ She said she loves me more than she loved her brother."

_"Aww, bless her..._ I thought she was acting cranky when I went in her room to visit her. Believe it or not but she threatened to drink all of my Angel's Blood if I didn't leave."

"That's a bit extreme of her, don't you think?"

"That's _exactly_ what I said to her." Jessica came back in with a little tube of gooey stuff, smiling when Anwen's eyes were fastened on hers. "Morning, Anwen."

"Morning, Jessica." She put down the foundation and whistled, Alex handing Dana to the ebony woman and escorted her out. "Man," Anwen shook her head as she gazed at his hickey. "She must've been eager."

"Tell me about it. Do you mind putting whatever the _fuck that is_ on my neck?"

"It's called makeup."

_"Yeah..._ Whatever." Shaking her head again, she took the foundation from the end table and sat Alex down, squeezing some on her fingertips and rubbing them together. When she touched the bruise, he hissed and she instinctively retracted her hand and said "Sorry."

"Don't worry... I'll be fine."

"So," she carried on. "Have a plan?"

"Does attacking anything that seems a threat count as a plan?"

"In all honesty, _not really."_

"Do you have anything?"

"I was thinking we hit them with a surprise ambush attack. We should lead them to a junction and when we're ready, we unleash a sea of powers in all directions. Darkness, vines, electricity and water... Already, I can see that going to plan."

_"I like it."_

"I knew you'd agree... There. You're all finished."

"I'm so bored. _So bored!"_ The two looked up and found Jessica lying down with her back on the ceiling. "Can't you wait another 24 hours?"

_"Ahhhh, I'm bored...!_ I know what I can do; play about with all these stored memories." She exhaled as she closed her eyes, literally dropping from the ceiling and belly-flopping onto the bed, rolling over on the second bounce. "I have one weird girlfriend."

_"You can say that again."_

* * *

**_Updates two days in a row! I should get a medal or something for this momentous acheivement... No? Nobody? Okay. _**

**_This one—I'm not gonna lie—was quite random. I was thinking really hard for a subject to focus on and oddly enough, this one captured me the most. And girls, I'm not trying to say that you will end up doing that when it's THAT time of the month, I'm just saying. (Please don't virtually hurt me!) And as always, thanks for reviewing! ;)_**


	19. Chapter 18: Bitter-Sweet

**_Update! Sorry for not posting last week, I've been so busy lately. Again, it kinda covers a sensitive topic so you've been warned. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Bitter-Sweet**

_"It's nearly the day in which Manhattan changes forever." A chopper flew past and Jessica peered at it under her hood, just as Anwen stretched out a hand and froze the movement of the rotary blades, having it descend rapidly. "What are your thoughts?"_

_"My only thought is survivability. If we're ready, we should be able to tackle waves of these guys." Katy had her back to a ventilation unit, where she touched the ground and smiled as a daisy managed to sprout from the rooftop. "My sentiments exactly, Jess."_

_"And if we can't," Anwen turned to look at their contact, who was dressed in somewhat black steam-punk, and a corner of her mouth curled. "We just turn God mode on."_

Anwen hummed in tune to the song playing in her ears as she kept herself warm with her Element hoodie, which seemed a bit too big for her frame. Lying down on the sofa, she didn't notice anyone drop by until she felt the air shift. She took an earbud out, just in time to hear a faint shimmer and Lex was sitting in the armrest. "Well, you're an early bird."

"I can't help it... Actually, how can I be an early bird if it's 10 in the morning?"

_"Ah,_ good point."

"So what have you been doing without me?"

"Using the data I researched to scan the area... They're all in this one place."

_"The Children?"_

"Everyone that has the REDLIGHT Virus... Except for Katy, it looks like she managed to become her own master. Heller, Dylan, Daniel, Houston, Galloway... _PARIAH._ They must be waiting for a particular day to come, then they will strike. Right now, I'm guessing it's tomorrow."

"What about GENTEK? Why haven't they done anything?"

_"Because they have!_ Not being able to retrieve Dana and Maya's blood, they're preparing Orion Phase 2 soldiers. They'll be women, basically cloning Jessica's traits of the WHITELIGHT Virus."

"Even the whole improved viral scanners?"

_"No,_ somehow they weren't able to make the contacts they gave to Jessica, as they scrapped the blueprint just after she got them. So she's the only one with contacts fuzed in her eyes."

"So all this time, GENTEK has been in hiding, only to place the finishing touches on Orion Phase 2?"

"I guess so."

"If BLACKWATCH is either dead, dying or with the The Children, it's about time someone took that building down. It's actually quite funny; they were able to make a virus and an anti-virus, yet the two are in a romantic relationship. _I don't get it."_

"It all went haywire for GENTEK as soon as Alexander Mercer unleashed the virus in Penn Station. They wanted to hunt him down; thought they did a couple times. BLACKWATCH was sent to kill him, realising you can't kill the virus unless you consume it or manipulate it in some way. And luckily for Alex, that Supreme Hunter that was on the Reagan didn't manage to do that. WHITELIGHT was made as an anti-virus for Alex and they handed a sample to Jessica, as at the time she was an assassin. Because she got a deep wound on her torso because of Alex's blade, she used it on herself, giving her the traits of superhuman speed, strength, senses, endurance, agility and so on and so forth. But because she didn't realise she died with new technology infrared contacts, the anti-virus used it like a viral scanner, having it do many things like becoming a telepathic and "reading" people by monitoring their facial expressions."

"So, _what,_ Jessica is stronger than Alex?"

"As she's more developed, _yeah."_

"What about Katy?"

"She falls in between-_ish._ Elizabeth Greene was the host of the REDLIGHT Virus, infecting everything she touched. After the battle with Mother and Alex, he was able to consume her, taking in the fact that she did have a child but was under strict supervision. Now that PARIAH's here, the REDLIGHT Virus has evolved, being able to have different strains for different abilities. For example, Katy's strain increases her metabolism and leg muscle strength, letting her run at light speed without tire. Jessica has Static's strain: using bio-electricity to channel it in and out of the body. And Alex has Raven's strain: using the mind to manipulate darkness or shadows at will."

She stopped the music altogether and sat up, combing back her red hair and said "Wait, hold on..." she breathed. "I really wanna know what happened to Alex because he keeps saying _he's_ not Alex."

"Because he ain't."

_"How?"_

"Dr. Alexander Mercer was a borderline sociopath and he knew that. Had no friends, only found success in his work, didn't care what others thought about him. As he was the Head of GENTEK Research Project, him and his team of co-workers altered and synthesised Elizabeth's strain of the REDLIGHT Virus, forming 'BLACKLIGHT'. As suspicion rose, so did the death toll of his team so he fled with a vial of the virus for insurance. He knew what the virus done to test animals, yet he risked his life taking it with him. Waiting for the train to arrive at Penn Station, two BLACKWATCH agents cornered him and as he experienced mixed emotions, smashed the vial on the floor and releasing the apocalyptic virus. He was shot multiple times in the torso, falling on top of the virus afterwards. As they placed him in a body bag, they finally realise that the BLACKLIGHT Virus imitated every cell to the genetic level, also giving him the superhuman prowess. But ZEUS isn't Alex, just a copy of him who has hold of his memories. The real Alex Mercer is dead and in his place is, apparently, someone better."

_"Okay..._ Okay, so what about Jessica?"

"Jessica Phase Miles was an assassin, so was her sister, Candice Alexandra Miles. Their team, the League of Shadows, were led by her and they were skilled in almost everything. They knew how to climb, adapt, survive and fight, all because of Jessica. When she was a rookie, her acrobatic skills were proficient within a week and can be described as "Fast yet skilled learner" in her bio. But when she was an assassin, she forced herself to leave her childhood behind her."

"What happened to her?"

"Jessica's life was good right up until she hit high school, when people bullied her because of her shy personality. Her 16th birthday came along when she was abducted by her stalker, Jacques Miller. Then, she didn't know the skills she learnt a couple years later, as she was too busy focusing on getting good grades and helping her parents by looking after her sister. And that's when she changed drastically as she suffered so much; took martial art classes to improve her strength, gymnastic glasses to improve her agility and athletics classes to improve her stamina."

"So how did her sister and herself become assassins?"

"One day, both were walking home when a thief bumped into her, taking her bag in the process. Without even having to think about it, Jessica chased after the guy, tackling him in an alleyway, only to be ambushed by another three. As soon as Candice joined her side, the fight commenced and even if the guys were packing muscle, the two won and they were confronted by masked figures. Being asked the opportunity to become a hired assassin, they said yes and a couple years later, Jessica became a leader assassin, having her own team and all."

"I don't understand what happened to her parents. I know what happened to Candice, but I'm not quite sure about Diana Louise and Anthony Brendan."

"The cause, however, is unknown but they got caught in a fiery explosion and Jessica, being I think, 18 at the time, was scarred for life. Which is one of the reasons she kills people like they mean nothing to her. She did make it on time to save Diana and Anthony but something went off and detonated, killing everyone within the radius."

"And what's the other reasons?"

"One of them is to get revenge as her childhood was pretty much shitty. Another one is because GENTEK and BLACKWATCH didn't manage to save her life as the "undercover" armour they made was pretty much useless to Alex's blade. And the other one is for people killing her family but not being able to kill her so because of that, she can and will kill anyone. Doesn't matter about her age, gender, race, whatever, it doesn't matter..." Lex handed Anwen something and she looked at it, putting on a questioned face. "What is it?"

_"Guess..._ And I think Jessica would be quite proud of me."

"No idea."

"It's the coordinates of Jacques' hideout. Researched for ages just to find him... And plus I'd like to show him a piece of my mind too."

_"Why?"_ The Australian stood, flattening her clothes and answered "He's hurt too many people without getting caught. He needs to be confronted sooner than later."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She walked off, Anwen handing her the map, and knocked on the last door on the right. "Come in," came the feminine reply and she opened the door, seeing Alex sleeping soundly with his jumper unzipped and his shirt unbuttoned, and Jessica sat at the end of the bed, thoughts on her mind. Gently closing the door behind her, she sat next to her and asked "You okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I know this is a sensitive topic to talk about but... Do you remember Jacques Miller?"

"Yeah," her voice turned cold. _"I do."_

"We could kill him."

"How can we if we don't know where he lives?" She showed ANGEL the map, "Says who?" Jaw dropping, she took the sheet of paper from her grasp and examined it, smile turning into an infectious grin. "Isn't this Linden Park?"

_"Yes it is."_

"So, how are we gonna get there without getting noticed?"

"This is where I come in... You do realise I can teleport, right?"

"So that's how you disappear... It seems like you're astral projecting because you're... Yeah..."

"It kinda is astral projecting but I prefer teleporting."

"Then let's call it teleporting... Ready to go?" Jessica stood up, taking Lex's hand as she said "Always." She saw it. She saw how time and space ripped and bended to move them to Linden Park. Some may say it's unbelievable, she thinks it's sickening with all the warping and looping. Lex dropped the former assassin and she landed on her hands and feet, denting the ground and straightening when she realised that the Yellow Zone was abandoned. The place was just as apocalyptic as the RZ, only here there isn't Juggernauts or Goliaths. No sign of hope and life and she looked at the atmosphere, ears picking up a group of beating hearts. "He's in one of these apartment buildings... Can you see him, Jess?"

"In fact, I can. He's in this one, follow me." She sprinted, stabilising spikes shooting out her ankles as she wall-ran, digging her fingers into the structure to halt herself when she found the correct floor. With Lex flying up to her, they nodded and they shattered the glass and leapt, eyeing the corridor they were crouching in. The walls were black, usually a bright red with white border coated the walls artistically but not anymore, not until the Second Outbreak. Everyone only cared about their lives, not about their property. White-red goo was splat on the ceiling, and floor stayed slick with dirt, mud and blood.

Gazing at the frame beside her and her biomass spiking inside, she strode to number 35 and knocked, hearing vibrations of vocal chords. "Who is it?" spoke a smooth, husky reply.

"What? Don't you remember me?"

"Not really."

"Jacques, if you open the door, you'll be surprised." There was a pause and the door was and the three froze in shock. They didn't expect him to turn out so handsome. He had short, blonde hair with amber eyes with lashes any girl would melt for and small unnoticeable freckles on his face. Tall and robust physique, smooth features except his jawline, thin pink lips. "Wait a minute... Who are you?"

"Jacques' son, Levi Miller. And you two are?"

"Let's say we're his best mates... I'm Jessica Miles, she's Clarrise Myles. Yeah I know, same pronunciation, different spelling. Now, is your father awake?"

"Yeah... Just let me go and ask him."

_"I..._ Don't think that's an _amazing_ idea."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you seen me on the news? Bloody hell, I'm fucking famous everywhere!"

_"Levi! Who's at the door?"_ He watched the two before he turned his head to the darkness and said "Some visitors... I was just telling them to leave." When he turned back, he watched in horror when Jessica's arms rippled, still maintaining her human limbs. _"So,"_ she said with a brow raised. "Believe me now?"

"I knew who you were from the start..." Levi's arms rippled too, black and red, and the two stepped back, startled. "I just wanted to surprise you... _Surprise."_ He pushed Lex on the wall and she said "Go! I got this!" Grabbing his jumper, she spun, pinning him on the wall and served heavy punches before being thrown off her feet. Coughing, she was pulled aggresively and growled "Why does everyone like to pull my hair?"

Just as the two reached the door, Lex vanished from his grasp and Levi flinched. Looking around, his arm was grabbed and the ground was nowhere as she dragged him across her hip, slamming him back down. He grunted and stared in her eyes, before he watched her hands turn into solid rock and before he knew it, he felt the fresh air whizz past his face.

Jessica stepped in hesitantly with her claws unleashed, taking it silent step at a time. Passing a bleak passage in the house, she entered the living room, legs losing strength as she was hit upside the head with a chair, having it snap under the force. She whined when she hit the soft carpet, limbs not registering as she had the cold feeling someone was watching her.

Jacques Miller stood over her with a dirty-brown revolver in his hand. He looked scruffier than before and the odour radiating of him made her wanna throw up. He wore a sickly-green ripped trench-coat with a stained white t-shirt underneath, a chain with J on it. His black sweat pants were also shredded but had a black strap on his left thigh and wore old running trainers. His black hair tied back and brown eyes burning with somewhat desire. _"Jessica..."_ His Belgian accent was deep and raspy, like it kept raking viciously at his throat. "Oh, Jessica. I'd never thought I'd see you again... You look different. Tell me... It's the hair, right?"

She stood, holding her hands up when the nuzzle was pointed at her head. Reading his eyes, it was obvious he didn't know. "And I thought you'd never realise... I highlighted it a bit, giving it more-"

_"Why are you here?!"_

"Jacques, do you remember my 16th birthday?"

His cocky grin widened and astoundingly, his teeth were pearly white and straight. "Ahh, I remember it like the back of my hand. I pretty much enjoyed myself, unlike you. You were screaming your goddamn head off. I told you if you stopped, I'd go slower but I guess it didn't go to your head."

_"Tu est tres bête..._ Do you realise what you've done to me?"

"Took your virginity?" She grunted in anger and told her conscious to not explode. It shows a sign of weakness so making herself look weak isn't a good look for a virus. "Maybe... But you've done something else. Lex!" The Australian materialised in the living room, grasping Levi by the neck and by looking at him, Lex really did beat the crap outta him. "Jess, I've discovered that Levi here doesn't know his father's little secret. It's so deep, so dark, he has no idea. So, Jacques, why don't you spill the beans or your son gets it."

"You can't kill my son... He's infected."

"That's true," Jessica smiled. "But that doesn't mean he can't be consumed by other viruses... Where was I? Oh, right! That's it. A couple weeks ago, I died. But there's a huge twist to this story; I became the host of the WHITELIGHT Virus. I may not be the Jessica Miles you raped but boy, do I share her memories. And what you did to her was fucking disgusting. You broke the girl's life but I became the fire that now burns in her dead soul. With her gone and me here, I should have done what she should have done a long time ago." Her arms splashed red and white ropes, weaving into her evolved claws and admiring them, she rolled her shoulders and before she took a step, Jacques fired.

Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He looked through the nuzzle and slapped the gun a couple times and tried a third time when his hand was slapped, hearing the metal smack on the carpet. "Wait!" Levi cried out and Jessica turned her head, Jacques making his escape for the door. Without having to look, her Whipfist snagged his jacket and he was tossed to Levi's feet, rolling twice before stopping and amber eyes blazed with realisation. "Dad... Is this true?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Don't lie, Jacques, I had the scar to prove it."

"Don't lie to me! You were being brutally promiscuous, weren't you?"

_"Son, ecouté, please... "_

"My name is Levi! And for your information... I'm not your son anymore... You raped girls who just became 16... I can't believe you've kept that away from me for so long. I thought I could trust you... That's why you killed mum. She didn't suit your sexual needs, did she?"

_"Désolée..._ Levi... I'm so sorry-"

_"Did she?!"_ When there was silence, the boy carried on. "I just don't understand... I can't believe I had a father who... I can't even finish the sentence. And please, speak fucking English. We're in America, not Belgium... It's Jessica, right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Do whatever you want to him... I'm sick of looking after a man who's abducted so many girls... Jacques, I guess karma is knocking at your door."

"I'm not gonna kill him, Levi."

"You're not?!" Lex said, letting go of the blonde boy and stepping to Jessica. "Nope... We're gonna show Alex and see what he does to this piece of shit... I'm hoping you know Alex Mercer because he's not gonna enjoy your presence..."

Lex grappled the sobbing man from the floor and just as she was ready to manipulate space, the former assassin said "Jacques, have fun." Feeling the air rush to the gap where the two filled, Jessica tilted her head. "I... I thought he was a good man... He taught me all the good things but now I know that's irrelevant."

"What you gonna do now?" Glaring up at her with his inhuman eyes, he stood, sealing her with his ripped arms. _"Thank you..."_ Her arms coiled around his neck and smiling gratefully, she said "It's not a problem... Now," they let go and she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you either stay here or come with me..."

"I've heard. An alliance called The Children has reached Manhattan. I don't know the cause but I know I shouldn't mess with them."

"Who infected you?"

"In most cases, I did. There was a scratch I didn't notice until a growth bubbled on my hand. It carried on for a couple days until the BLACKLIGHT virus hit me full on and somehow, I survived... I wouldn't mind joining your group of bad-asses."

She giggled once, "That's us... Do you have a special ability of such?"

"I can sense danger without it happening... For example, I knew you were coming but it was for a good reason." A draft crashed into them and Katy shut the door behind her, walking in as if nothing happened. "Hey, Jess. Hey..." _Oh, he's bloody hot!_

_Thought you'd say something._

_You do know I can hear you two?_ Green eyes widened in disbelief and Jessica tired not to burst out laughing. _"Sorry..._ Hi, I'm Katy and you are?"

_"Miller..._ Levi Miller. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Levi."

_"So,_ what brings you here on this fine occasion, Kate?"

"What?" The two blondes eyes each other and shared a smile, Jessica not missing anything. "Can I just... drop by?"

"We're in someone's house in Linden Park... Wait, how did you cross islands?

"I couldn't be asked so I took the airbridge."

"You could've just ran across."

"Yeah, well, I'm that fucking lazy. Enough of the chit-chat..." She muttered something and a section of the wall was ripped off and Jessica and Levi just stared, Katy's hands clasping together. "Now, who's ready to go back to the RZ?"

* * *

**_I think I just made another person join the gang and Katy's feeling something! Levi Miller (Might codename him Viper or Hazard) finds out his father's darkest secret and disowns him completely. With Jacques in Alex's custody, what's to happen? _****_And as you realised, I used French again. It wasn't much so:_**

**_Tu est tres bête: You're so dumb/stupid_**  
**_Désolée: Sorry_**  
**_Ecouté: Listen._**

**_A couple more chapters and it's the end of our little adventure but fear not, I'll try to make more stories in the Prototype genre. Much love._**


	20. Chapter 19: When Worlds Collide

**_I'm very excited to say that this will NOT be the end (well, actually, is it but you know what I mean). I've finally decided that I should write a sequel or something (at least inc. the characters). And I've got the perfect idea._**

**_QUESTION! Should I publish this? Apparently, news spreads fast in my family and now, EVERYONE knows that I'm an aspiring writer and I found out that one of my close family friend's has a friend (what a mouthful) who's related to J. K. Rowling. :O_**

**_Anyway, like I said, I'm really excited about ending this. Finally get to wrap up all the drama but I'll try to save some characters in the process. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: When Worlds Collide**

_"In the space of a couple weeks, you've had to fight to survive. Now you have to fight to the death... How do you feel about that?" The contact stood with their assault rifle beside Jessica, who was sitting with her feet swaying off the edge and looked at the suffering corpse of a city. "Believe it or not but I've been waiting for this time to come. A lot a fucked up things have happened in my life... I guess I can call this payback, right?"_

_Anwen dropped in a crouch and stepped to Jessica, saying "I'd never thought I might have to die today. But now that I've got a special gift... I think dying is off my list." Levi looked at the atmosphere, shaking his head in disgrace. "Everyone has a special gift..." Amber eyes stared at night-vision goggles. "It's just that some use theirs for granted."_

Jacques' probably dead now as the tormented screaming had finally stopped. Can't believe that guy had been going on for hours; Alex really was killing him but slowly so that he felt the affliction more. Jessica had listened to the conversation they had upstairs and almost every time Alex spoke, she was thankful she had him by her side. _'I swear... I didn't mean to hurt Jessica!'_

_'So, why did you? What, you wanted to destroy her life?'_

_'No! I didn't mean to hurt her...'_

_'You weren't saying that a couple years ago. You were happy that happened; poor she told me everything. She could've been mentally fucked for all we know but she decided to stay strong and carry on with life.'_

_'Then that's good, __right?'_

_'Maybe, Miller, but what happened still tore her life apart. When she reached the young adult milestone, her parents were caught in an explosion and when she was 21, found her sister's body in her apartment... And no, it wasn't me.' _She shivered; his voice sounds so sexy when he's angry.

_'How can you be so sure?'_

_'Suddenly, I'm the bad guy now? Colonel Rooks killed her sister; he was the last person with her. I didn't even know who Jessica was until she became the WHITELIGHT Virus... Plus, you didn't answer my question. Why did you abduct Jessica?'_

_'...'_

_'Yeah, that's what I thought. Lemme guess... Was it to satisfy your sick, twisted cravings of performing sexual acts on a 16-year-old? And you've even killed your own wife jut because she wasn't right for you... You've had a son with her, right?'_

_'Yeah, but-'_

_'So how can she not be right for you? Only idiots who love debauchery would do that... It amazes me to see that a woman who has suffered so much in her life decided to forget. Life-changing experiences are hard to forget; especially losing your virginity to some guy you don't even know... She didn't decide to end her life because she knew she had her life ahead of her. Believe it or not but she could've done lots of things... But I ended up killing her.'_

_'Hold on... Jessica's __dead?!'_

_'Yeah, so am I. She died because I stabbed her in the back... If she didn't inject herself, none of us wouldn't have been here. You'd be with your son laughing your head off while I'd be screaming __'fuck you' to the world.'_

_'Emo shit...'_

_'Emo? __Really? Y ou can call me emo for as long as you want but just remember it's you who's gonna die, not me.'_

_'Wait, wait, no! No, no! Stop! It hurts!'_

_'This is for touching my girlfriend.' _There was a tearing noise and Jacques screamed his loudest and Jessica turned on her stomach, finding the chance and the right position on the bed to fall asleep.

Hours went past and everyone woke up, still hearing low groans from the half-alive guy upstairs and had a debate in the living room; Jessica and Anwen was sitting on the sofa, Katy and Levi were leaning on the wall and Dana was in her desk chair. Maya was too busy doing whatever and Alex was, _you know,_still killing Miller. Anwen wanted to go upstairs and check but she had the feeling that she might not like what she'd see. Because once you've seen it, you can't un-see it. "So," she said, breaking the silence between the girls and Levi. "What's next?"

"What's next is that Dana and Maya stay here," Jessica replied with her eyes closed and Dana's face went all distorted. "You are not leaving me here by myself!"

"Dana, are you infected?"

"Well, _Uh... _No..."

"Then that's that. You have to stay here. How are we meant to protect you if we're gonna be running around? How you meant to keep up?"

"She has a point," Katy agreed. "And plus there are two of you... It's best if you stay put." Dana didn't like this one bit but she gave up anyway and said _"Fine! _Fine, I'll... Stay here... But what if they try and find us?"

"They won't," Levi answered. "They'll be too focused on trying to kill us."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't get far... There maybe five of us and at least, _what, _50 of them but that don't mean that we can't kill them all. If we adapt correctly, then we're likely to win." Alex stepped into the apartment, rippling to coat the blood, and he stepped behind Jessica's chair and leaned over her to peck her lips. Anwen fought her wrath to try not and kill Jessica and ended up diverting her attention to her hands. "It's okay now," he whispered to her. "He's nothing. I taught him a very valuable lesson not to touch the people I loved... He shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thank you," She smiled up at him and made space for him on the sofa, closing her eyes again. "What is our new plan?" he asked, looking directly at Anwen and she cleared her throat, looking back at him. "Since there's an addition of us, I think we should just confront them but at the same time, have your abilities at the ready. Levi's here to make sure that they are in danger, not us. If something is due to happen to Maya and Dana, he will let us know and one of us will go before it even starts."

"And where are they?"

"They're moving..." Jessica said. "They're at Midtown West... Near Dana's old safehouse. Ain't that the Dead Zone?"

"It's at the brink of the Dead Zone."

"Why are they going there?"

"A diversionary tactic... The strongest are going Midtown; the others are in Times Square... On top of the National Bank."

"National Bank?"

"They want our memories to start ticking so that we turn vulnerable and are easier to kill."

_"Smart ass dicks," _Anwen whispered and she stood, walking to the window and looked at the sky when it clapped twice. "There's gonna be one hell of a storm."

Jessica smiled, "Time to make the weather my best friend... _Wait,_ hold on... How long are we waiting for?"

"Until we notice a change in atmosphere... I'm guessing it won't be long."

_"It won't," _Alex said, standing up and everyone stared at his hazy orange eyes, Jessica too. "I can hear them... They're planning to hit us at Times Square and when we're distracted enough, they'll try and reach Chinatown." Everyone moved at light speed, Dana was unable to keep up with them. Anwen and Alex pushed the sofa to the door, stacking the desk on it too and Jessica went to every window in the house, except for the living room's, and sealed it with her infection, Levi doing the same to the front door. "Are we ready?" Alex asked as they regrouped in the middle of the biggest room in the apartment.

"We always were," Katy said and sharing determined smiles, they hopped out the window one by one, Levi sealing the window before taking off with the rest. They bolted in a bundle, all instinctively leaping and flipping proficiently over every vehicle in their way, some even blasting it away with a Palm Slap. Alex's biomass worked at his feet, streamlined body and strengthened leg muscles working faster than before, but Jessica was faster, biomass roping around her legs with every step. Katy and Levi were behind and Anwen switched to flight, repaired wings beating against the air with every swish. "How many are there?"

"At least 10, all with different abilities... It's a matter of adaption and survival."

"The triplets are there..." Katy said. "And they are not happy after what you done, Jess."

"Cryo was gonna take Dana and Maya. I had no other choice."

OoOoO

"They're here," Luminous said and Hydro stepped to the edge, his lips spreading in a smile. "Okay, Prototypes," he muttered, clicking his neck and rolling his shoulders. "Time to play... Geo, Pyro, let's go!" The two siblings shared sinister smiles before running off the edge, landing in front of the gang and causing a massive shockwave, forcing everyone off their feet, even Anwen. Levi was the first to recover; he flicked out his right arm, feeling it morph and grow into his blade and sprinting to Geo he swiped, feeling rock scrape the metal. Geo grinned at him before hitting him with a rock fist and went for a second, but he evaded it with a dive-roll. He jumped again, barely missing a Whipfist and changing to claws, he dug the blades in the ground, channelling his biomass underground and when it was near, erupted it upwards, groundspikes ripping through the woman's frame and blood dribbled from her mouth. Pulling his claws out, he broke into a dash, already slicing through Geo's frame and carried on until she stopped moving.

Jessica circled Hydro and laughing, his hands liquefied into water but froze and he groaned in shock. Jessica was startled herself but realised who just saved her life. "Nice try," she said, before booting him in the chest and soaring in an arc, he flipped early and managed to spray her with water and the former assassin screamed in agony, dropping on one knee. "This is getting harder every time," she whispered, just as her head was picked up by the Child. "So weak... So pathetic..." Just as he was ready to cut her face, she pounced, tackling him on the floor and making sure she was on top; her right hand sizzled with electricity while the other held Hydro by the throat. "You may be my weakness, Hydro, but electricity doesn't go well with water." She shocked him and he screamed, rain now dripping calmly on their bodies and she moaned at every drop, still pumping volts into the guy's system and his heartbeat gradually slowed down to a halt. Panting, she rolled off, clutching her right arm as if it was broken and Katy rushed to her side, picking her up. "Are you okay?"

"Not really... I've gotta get used to this."

"Evolved," Alex called out, arms rippling into his claws and as the first few charged towards him, he copied them, blades biting through their armour and flesh. Anwen joined him with her katana and a bright figure blurred from the National bank and collided with Katy, pushing her off balance. Using her hands, she rolled backwards and landed on her feet, surprised with her encounter. "Lumo, is that you?"

"Of course it's me Katy... Can't you remember me? I was always the prettiest one there."

"A bit vain, don't you think?"

"Nope," she formed light particles and forced it in her limbs, her dual blades now a glowing white. "I'm just being me." She vanished in air but Katy was able to track where she was and punched at the air, feeling bones snap and Luminous was blasted backwards, wheezing as she rolled and the former Child walked up to her. "You might be able to move at light speed because of your photons but so can I. It's really a win-win here."

"Yeah," Lumo said, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and going up on one knee. "But let's see if you can adapt." She moved and Katy spun on her heels, claws at the ready and her instinct told her to move so she did, barely missing a thrown car. Smiling, Katy blurred and forced herself into Lumo but dropped on the floor when her claws sliced air. "Like I said," the girl said behind her. "Adapt and realise. It's the only way you're gonna win."

"Son of a bitch!" Pointing, Lumo laughed and said "What's your finger gonna do?"

"This." Jessica came up behind her slyly, covered her mouth with a hand and said "Have a good sleep, Lumo." Her free hand pierced into her back and the Child's eyes rolled back and she found something she weren't supposed to. She found a clue to her parent's sudden death: someone wanted a daughter who'd do anything to save her parents. She was meant to be in the explosion but she wasn't close enough and the bomb malfunctioned and detonated. _"No..."_ Jessica dropped on her knees and covered her face and Katy asked "What did you find?"

Her hands moved, _"I..._ I was supposed to be dead. I'm not supposed to be here... someone planned my parent's death..._ No..."_

_"What?"_

_"It..."_ She laughed manically. "It all makes _perfect sense!_ If I was alongside my parents, The Children wouldn't have been here, PARIAH would still have been in captivity and Heller would be the good guy. They made the Children... Because of me. I caused this mess..." She stood, white smoke evaporating off her hoodie and her eyes suddenly went icy. "And these fuckers are gonna pay." She pushed past Katy, who stared at her as she easily killed Pryo by infecting her with her strain. Poor Child just exploded, oh well...

Alex noticed Jessica's sudden change in emotion and when he finished dicing the last Evolved, he jogged towards her and tapped her on the shoulder, jolting when her hand caught hold of his wrist. _"Whoa..._ Babe, you okay?"

"Am I okay, Alex? _Am I?"_

_"No..."_

"Well then..."

"At least tell me what's up."

_"I caused all this."_

_"What?_ No, you didn't."

_"I did..._ I found out who killed my parents. I wanted to know, found the truth, wish the _hell_ I can forget about it. But no matter how hard I try, the memory just grows."

"Who killed them?"

"They're not here but when I do find them, they're biomass... Now, if you excuse me," she let go of his wrist and walked off and Alex had to keep up with her. "I'm going Midtown West to find the person responsible."

"You can't go alone, Jess. You know they're more powerful than you."

"Then I'll try my best to not die, _at least."_

_"You can't..."_

"I'm sorry, Alex," she whispered, her tone more soothing, and she put her hood on, feeling strings interlace in her hair. Turning, she held him by the biceps, pulling him towards her and kissing him briefly, she spoke "I have to. I'm the reason for all this... I started this, I finish this. That's how I am and nobody's changing who I am."

_"Jess..."_

"I'll call for you, I promise." A tear glinted behind the hood and smiling weakly, he wiped it and breathed out calmly. "Promise, you'll call for me."

"I promise," she repeated and sharing another passionate kiss, she parted from his frame and as she ran a couple steps, lightning hit her and just like that, she was nowhere to be seen and he was left there alone in the rain. Anwen ran up to him and grabbed his arm, saying "We need help... Alex, you okay?"

"What did I just do?"

"I'm not sure... Where's Jessica?"

"I let her go."

_"Whadayya mean?"_

"She's gone to Midtown West by herself. Apparently, she caused all this to happen... If anything happens to her, the world will suffer." His eyes shone a fierce red and his biomass curled and splashed on his arms, shaping his claws and she felt him reach the dark corners of his mind and smiled. "Ready to kill some assholes, ZEUS?"

He tilted his head to the side, sharp teeth on display. _"Ready?"_ he smirked. "I was _made_ for this."

* * *

**_With Jessica alone in Midtown West and Alex all godly, what's due to happen in the next chapter? _**


	21. Chapter 20: Hell Breaks Loose

**_I've forwarded time a bit as writing fight scenes, in my opinion, is the most challenging part of this story so we are with Jessica._**

**_Warning: this may be the final chapter hence the amount of words (if you're not bothered to count, it's over 5k). I'm trying to tie up all the loose ends on this and contact is to be revealed in the next ten seconds. Enjoy Reading! ;D_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: ...Hell Breaks Loose**

_"She moves so fluidly," Levi commented as they watched the former assassin below fight a group of Evolved Children. "It's scary."_

_"You think you're ready for this?" the contact asked, walking silently from Levi to Katy, who was glaring at the contact. "Ready? We're one step ahead. And so are you," Katy touched his shoulder and he flinched slightly, dropping the firearm that was in his possession and rolling his shoulders, it revealed jeans and a jacket, preferably black leather. "Just hope this is the end," Alex said as he looked out to the horizon._

_"Trust me," the Welsh woman said and the three infected looked back at her and the Australian woman next to her. "It is."_

Jessica hacked at her last opponent's shoulder, grinding through his bone and cleaving him all the way, causing his frame to peel in two and fall either side. She looked at the bodies on the floor, admiring her destructiveness caused by her sudden uproar. She was impressed but she was panting harder than ever, watching her blood drip from the lacerations she received from the Evolved Children. They were faster and stronger but they were inexperienced, not being able to adapt when she fumbled through her biological arsenal. _Pathetic._ Even when some girl with four arms tried to attack her, she just yanked her on the floor and performed the traditional Curb Stomp.

Thinking the battle was on pause, a Whipfist smacked onto Jessica's torso and she was directed a couple metres back, tumbling on the ground and hissing as she sat up, noticing the abrupt change in weather; the rain had stopped incinerating her. "I've been waiting for this day, Jessica."

She looked and red eyes shimmered, analysing... _Herself?_ This figure looked like her twin; same clothes, same hair, same everything. The only difference is that it wore this black fingerless hi-tech gauntlet, stretching up to its shoulder and the hoodie was sleeveless. Examining it better, an identical scar was seen on its left arm and its top was merely a thick leather strap covering its chest. Is this person actually taking the piss? "And you are?"

"I'm Orion: Phase Two... That's right; you're looking at the new and improved super soldiers."

_"GENTEK..."_

"And with your infected blood, they've just made a whole group of us."

"Dickhead's even got my voice..." She scraped the ground behind with her blade, _oh blade, what am I gonna do without you?_ "Okay, bitch, time to die!" She went to grab it with her left hand but it pounded its fists together and the grip on her was lost in an instant. Just as she skidded on the floor, it jumped, tucking into a cannonball and launched itself at Jessica but she deflected it with her shields that entwined on its own. Changing her tactic, hands surged into electrified claws that sizzled with a death sentence and she lashed out, tearing through Orion's face. It groaned in excruciation, skins cells overlapping the bare flesh and her Hammerfist made painful contact to its nose, crushing it completely and blasting it off its feet.

When it finished somersaulting, Jessica bent over it, lips slightly parted as she stared in its blue inhuman eyes and its skull reshaped itself. "You alright there, Orion? 'Cause it seems I kinda fucked you up a bit. Where's your get up and go?"

_"You've got up and gone, asshole,"_ it latched onto her hoodie and using her as leverage, it kicked upwards and rolled backwards. When it was on its feet, it grunted as it flung her, causing her to make a trail in the concrete and she wheezed before stepping out. Familiar colours dazed in her face and Orion let out a yell before her frame vanished and a voice said _"Fuck!_ Got the wrong person." It landed like a ragdoll beside her and she asked "Who was that?"

"Codename JUMPER."

_"Whaa?"_

"He teleports and does so quite fast. His codename is JUMPER because he _'jumps'_ through space and time respectively."

_"Oh,_ okay..." Elias appeared mid step, combing his blonde hair with a hand and blue-silver snakes surrounded his arms, just in case. White hoodie rolled at the sleeves, revealing a bandage coating his right shoulder and a tribal tattoo encircled his wrist, casual jeans and sneakers. For some odd reason, what he was wearing suited him like a third skin. "I've always wished you'd be by yourself, let alone have a clone as your backup."

"She's not..." Something snapped and she grabbed the recovering Orion from the floor, injecting it with her strain and whispered _"I_ control you now... Orion." It squared it shoulders after taking in Jessica's certain infection, peered at Elias and rushed to him, reaching for his leg and dashing him at a building. "Jess," Anwen called out and she turned, smiling when the rest showed up; Alex has calmed down dramatically. "You alright?"

_"Ah,_ never been better, Anny. And guess what I got?"

_"What?"_ Lex squealed, grinning as she ran to the former assassin's side and the fighting couple fell out of the hole in the building, wrestling on the ground and Levi pointed "She looks exactly like you."

_"It,"_ she corrected. "And GENTEK finally made Phase Two. Still felt the same as Phase One, only it has boobs and is verbally a tough cookie. That thing even has my voice... _Watch,"_ she cleared her throat. "Need any help, Orion?"

"Not really..." It had its hands around Elias' throat and did hot hesitate to smash the back of his head on the ground quickly and repeatedly.

"Fucking hell," Katy said. "What on earth is it doing?"

"Attacking Elias... You know him right?"

"Yeah... And I wish he'd drop dead." They watched him try and strangulate Orion but it just tilted it's head and thumped a fist hard at his chest, barely missing the ground spike that made a bloody mess on his torso and he gagged, clutching it for support and it said "He's all yours."

She sighed as she walked up to him, touching the spike and it retracted almost instantly, and he gasped, body lazily regenerating itself. "Elias Dylan... You thought you'd win."

_"Because..._ We did."

"That's where you're wrong. See, I've managed to tackle a whole wave of you guys and yet, you're on the floor, beaten and bruised by a successful GENTEK experiment. I'm not sure if I should laugh or feel sorry for you..." She burst out laughing and brushed off an imaginary tear. "Feel sorry? _For you?!_ I must be going mad..." Katy pulled him up by his now red hoodie and restrained him on the wall, feeling a weak fist tap her face and she retaliated with a harder punch and his lip burst. _"Oh,_ you in _trouble!"_

"Listen, you piece of shit," Katy started. "You made me how I am today and I can't be more thankful. But the process you put me through was clearly uncalled for. I saw how you created the rest... You just infected them but _me?!_ You killed me... To bring out this Katy Storm. The real Katerina Storm is dead."

"Katy," Jessica said, going by her side. "Please tell me you're joking."

_"No..._ I'm not. They took me through so much pain... I died in the middle of it."

_"So..._ You're just like Alex and I... Another female Runner, eh?"

She shrugged, "Guess so."

Cold eyes stared in weak hazels and said "I don't care what you do to him anymore... He killed my parents so he suffers. Do your worst, Katy."

"Wait a second," Alex growled. "Did you say Elias killed your parents? _This dick?"_

"Yeah," she looked at him, haltingly diverting her attention to her boots. "I don't know how he got a hold of them but one of the Evolved Children saw what happened... What caused it."

"Aren't you gonna consume him?"

She shook her head, _"No..._ I want to but I'm scared I'd see something that I'll regret... That's why I'm asking Katy to do it."

The former Child stopped punching him in his face and said _"Oh,_ I thought you meant kill him softly... _Okay, well,_ sorry Elias but I guess you weren't made for this shit." Cradling his skull, he let out his last cry of torment before she squeezed and pain washed over her as her tendrils feasted on him. _'Of course we're your friends, Elias.'_

_'So why did you have the audacity to embarrass me in front of everyone, huh? Do you think this is a joke?'_

_'You loved jokes,' Diana spoke coldly. 'Always laughed even when it's played on you.'_

_'Well, I'm sorry Diana for developing feelings!'_

_'Don't shout at her like that!' Anthony yelled, forwarding Elias with a threatening posture._

_'Or what? You gonna... _I don't know..._ Cut me open with a scalpel? I ain't afraid of you and I never will be so why don't you and your wife over here leave me the fuck alone?'_

_'We used to be close, Elias... What happened to you?'_

_'I'm a changed person...'_

_'Yeah,' Diana agreed. 'You changed so much, you don't even joke around with your friends anymore... Come on, Anthony, we have other stuff to do than waste our breath on this prick.'_

Everyone was looking down at her when she snapped back into reality and Jessica asked distantly "What did you find?"

"Your parents were quite the bad-asses back in the day... They were chatting about how Elias used to love jokes and how he's a changed person. I think you should see for yourself." Her eyes turned red and searching in Katy's lime eyes, she found and played it, smiling proudly at her mother's comment but frowned when she found the reason. "He killed my parents... Because he thought it was a joke. _Oh God..."_

"How can someone do that?" Anwen asked.

"Someone like him, I guess."

Alex's ears picked up something and he turned, watching Jessica's little nightmare stand metres away from him with his black hair and brown eyes, lips in a smile. "And I had expected more of you," he said.

"Oh, there's more," Jeremy Shadow said, black ropes whipping behind him. "But for now, it's just me and you lot." The rest turned, looking at the Child in the centre and Levi whispered _"Bring it."_

OoOoO

Dana screamed, beating her fist against the front door and giving up, she slid to the ground, energy drained. All she was able to do was dent the door, not even snap the gold chain off. It pissed her off that everyone left her defenceless with a child who's much more resilient than her, and that there's no way out at all. Being very intellectual, Jessica and Levi sealed all the windows so nobody goes in, nobody goes out. Just like prison. Getting up, she travelled to Maya's bedroom, almost knocking on the door as she realised how silent is was in there. _"Maya?"_ she called out. "Maya, you okay?" Given no reply, she cautiously turned the knob and let herself in, wanting to run out when she found her held hostage by this woman who had deathly-pale skin and a one-piece with a long cape, holding her blade on the black child's throat. "Dana..." she sobbed, not moving a muscle and Dana took a step closer, holding out her hands and the woman smiled. "Move any closer and this child dies."

She shrugged, _"Fine."_ Dana purposely stepped closer and the grip on Maya was tightened, causing her to sulk under her breath and Dana crossed her arms. "You wouldn't kill Heller's daughter even if your life depended on it. Look at you; Sabrina Galloway, from CEO to a corrupt Child."

"That may be but I've much more stronger than before."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Just let Amaya go and we'll pretend that we never met. _At all."_

"And what if I don't?"

_"Then..._ Get grabbed out the window?"

"By who? You? I'd slice you before you'd get the chance."

"It was just a suggestion but I didn't say I was gonna do it. You do realise you left the window open." Sabrina was too late to realise; an arm was coiled around her torso and she yelped as she was pulled out off the window and blood was sprayed. Maya cried out loud, landing on her knees and falling on her face and Dana panicked as she watched her little shirt stain with crimson.

Outside, Alex threw her towards the concrete and as she prepared for the rough landing, the air was pushed and she was sent barrel-rolling, cracking her head against bricks. Landing like a feather, he silently walked to her, saying "You don't know who you're trying to play, Galloway."

"So I don't get a hi anymore?" she spluttered, the flickering light in the alleyway giving the vanishing trick a new meaning. One moment he was far from her, by the next flicker he was mere centimetres.

_"Hi?_ Rather just shut up and die." He picked her up by the throat and she gritted her teeth when his eyes burned right through the back of her head. "Okay, before you kill me..." Her eyes changed colour but she was distracted by another smash to the head. "Do that again and I'll end up showing off your corpse to PARIAH. Now, he wouldn't be too happy about that, would he?"

He got received no reply and his grip tightened, Sabrina's eyes widening as she scratched at his hand. _"N-no._ _I-I'll won't... Do it... A... Again..."_

"Good girl." Her breathing was restored and she gasped, staring in his silver eyes. "Before you kill me, I have a confession to make."

"Speak up. You have at least half a minute, I can be very impatient at times."

"I joined the Children... Because I was jealous."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Of Jessica. You gave her more attention than you did me. I hate to say this but she is a pretty girl and is very lucky to be with someone like you but just this one time... _This one time,_ can you just kiss me?" He looked lost and confused when she finished her sentence and getting angry just as her tears brimmed, she dropped her head and sniffed, feeling the most softest hand known to man lift her chin. Sabrina stared at Alex, who stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she leaned in to his touch. Being her, she went up on her toes and stole a kiss and waited for him to react.

He didn't, he just breathed out through his nose, put his hands around her waist and kissed her back, more deep and passionate. She melted instantly, arms around his neck and lips smacking together and just as she was getting hot, he stopped. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered "I'm sorry, Sabrina," and she found herself clutching her chest as biomass ruptured throughout her body, while he started walking away from the scene. "You don't deserve to die a quick, painless death. You deserve to die a gullible person."

She found it hard to speak as she tried to hold it in. _"I... You-We... You k-kissed me..."_

He stopped, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I liked it, I'm actually quite disgusted. I just wanted you to shut up. Completely." She let out a growl and a cry of displeasure, just before she exploded into thick, strong tendrils that whizzed past Alex as he turned out of the alleyway.

OoOoO

Anwen blocked another swipe with her blade, parrying it and lashing out with another counter. Jeremy was quick, she'd hate to admit, but realised he doesn't like close combat. So when it came down to her, as the rest were being mind-controlled, she thought on her feet and got her katana out. She hasn't managed to drop it or miss him once despite the fact that she was versing a much more stronger and thicker blade. "You've been taught well," Jeremy agreed, trying to hit her but she dive-rolled and his Whipfist zoomed to her, spiralling around her wrist. "But just not as fast as you thought you were." Her katana was dropped and she was yanked towards his muscular frame and she breathed rapidly when his face was dangerously close to her's. "Let go!"

"Or what? You gonna try and kill me? You're not even infected."

"Is that a problem? No, I don't think it is."

He shook his head, "Such a waste... Goodbye, Harper." Everything went by too fast for Anwen to register and when she could, she looked down with a blank look, finding Jeremy's claws in her torso. But from that moment, she wasn't herself anymore and the symbols she had days ago reappeared and smiled, not realising that she'd almost died. "See, it's times like these when you say the wrong thing at the wrong time. This is definitely one of those times."

Jeremy glared at her in disbelief, cutting through her flesh and watched it repair itself in split seconds. That's when he noticed her red eyes and pulled out his claws, feeling her blood sizzle through his hand. "It's people like you to need to realise that you're not stronger than us... Stronger than me more like, and when you're on your knees, begging to leave you alone... You'd realise that humans like myself will always find a way to get power back."

_"Go to Hell."_ He went to rake her across the face but she flipped backwards and ran towards her blade, that simply flew into her grasp. He saw it grow in size, he saw it change shape and now that he thought about it, he really doesn't wanna fuck about with her. Anwen looked up as if she heard something and when Jeremy followed her, he was easily cleaved in two and Levi, Katy and Jessica were shaking their heads with Lex popping up next to them. _"Hey..._ Oh, you guys don't look well at all."

"We nearly died," Katy admitted, coughing before being helped up by Levi. "Lex, you know when Anwen goes all godly like that, how does she do it?"

_"What?!"_ Lex spun around, and started muttering under her breath, _"No... No, no, no..."_

"No? What's wrong?"

"For the Angel's Blood to revive Anomaly, I had to give her a massive shock of energy that would activate the drug. That amount of energy needed is the equivalent of the amount of energy that can destroy the fucking world. _Literally. _Think of thousands of nukes combined."

_"Holy shit..."_

"So I hid that power in the farthest reaches of her mind, only to be used when she'd near death or impending doom..."

"There's a downside, isn't there?"

"Sadly, there is. See, if she stays like that for more than 5 minutes, she detonates, using the power within to let out a massive shockwave, possibly killing everyone in the radius."

"Guys," Anwen said, getting her blade that lay next to Jeremy's pieces. "They're coming." Alex landed next to Lex and Jess asked "Managed to kill her?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Oh, thank God. She was getting annoying." Someone pushed her and the two rolled until she was on top, ready to punch her opponent in the face and she tilted her head. "Blake Daniel?" she smiled, "I should've known the Evolved went to join the Children. Quite sad, really. What did they make you, huh?"

"Stronger than you," He slapped her across the face and she was sent spinning in the air but she recovered before landing and got out her blade. "Let's dance."

As soon as Jessica and Blake started fighting, so did Katy and Carlton, who really didn't stand a chance and got instantly slaughtered just as easily as Blake. Alex waited for his moment to shine, and it shone it's brightest when he saw Heller bullet-drop, cracking the cement and sent debris flying. PARIAH landed next to him, the remaining of The Children behind the two and the six stood in a line; Orion died due to being broken by Jeremy's excessive mind-control.

When Alex smiled, Heller smiled with him and when Anwen shuffled the blade in her grasp, PARIAH clicked his neck. "This is it, I guess," Jessica started.

"Are you ready to surrender or do you still want to make a fool out of yourselves?"

"Who wants to surrender when we've got the strongest people on our side?"

"And who would be that strong person?"

"That would be me," Anwen said and taking her jacket off and not caring about her scars at this time, the symbols glowed and blue smoke danced on her sword. "What can you do?" Heller mocked, "Except make me a sandwich?"

She strained her head to the side, "Stereotypical bastard." Everyone either clenched their fists, rose a brow or just waited for the right moment to attack and when it slipped by, the street was already doused in the blood of others. Blades were singing, abilities were clashing and frames were dropping every couple of seconds. Anwen launched herself at PARIAH, who tried to pull her apart with tendrils but she moved to the side, punching him in the abdomen. He doubled over and she grabbed his hair and kneed him in the face, having him fall back and he struggled to get up. She laughed once, "And you call yourself the strongest? Please, you're exaggerating yourself."

"Shouldn't you be killing me?"

"Maybe, I just wanna see you get up. It's funny when you can't."

"Suit yourself." Anwen reached out a hand and he took it, only for him to drag her down but it backfired, and she pulled him up and over, using her energy to rocket upwards and jump to where he landed.

Alex and Heller shared grunts as they were at each other's necks, slicing and cleaving away but Alex begun to notice that he was getting tired and just like that, he dropped on one knee with his red eye dimming in brightness, panting as he found it hard to look his creation in the eye. "What's up? Feeling exhausted?"

"Shut the fuck up, Mercer."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you."

"Then proceed to try your best." Getting up, he morphed his hand to claws and darted to Alex, who shifted into Armour Mode and smiled wickedly as he drove his blade into his chest. Having no effect whatsoever, the black guy stomped and he was redirected in an arc, despite the weight of the metal coating him. He had to deactivate it; it was too hard to manoeuvre, jump and flee and when he was on solid ground, he was snatched and thrown about again.

Jessica was having a blast as she slashed at The Children, who she thought was stronger that her. They're like trees that don't wanna be cut down, unless they're forced to and she ended up doubling over when a blade cut through her stomach. Finding blood on her fingers, she got mad, gritted her teeth and let off a Devastator, ripping most of the Children to limbs and Katy rolled off a tendril to kill the Child that was running away from her.

Lex was tackling some tall, massive guy, trying to split his skin but every time, it'd regenerate and there would be no point. Until Jessica came to the rescue and charged his mind with a thousand volts and the brute just dropped like a boulder.

Anwen started feeling a bit weird after a couple minutes and by then, PARIAH was completely bruised and beaten. Broken nose, cracked ribs, punctured lung, torn muscles, chipped teeth, damaged brain and yet, this guy was still moving like a snake. She wobbled and fell on her side, feeling PARIAH lean over her and cold metal was pressed on her neck. "It's over," he laughed, hoisting her by the throat. "It's over. We've won, you've lost. You can never beat me... Beat us."

"Go ahead," she spat out, going up on her knees and looking in his blue eyes. _"Kill me._ What are you gonna achieve from this, huh? Tell me... _Tell me!"_

He struggled to get the words out his mouth and when he ordered them correctly, he spoke "Mercer killed Elizabeth Greene; my mother. He didn't have to, I mean, he could've put her in GENTEK custody again but he didn't. Instead he consumed her, just like the cold-hearted bitch he is. I aimed to kill him and everyone that stands beside him... And you're the first to die." The warm metal slit her throat and her hands were brought up to the wound, blood spraying out and dribbling down the corner of her mouth. At that same moment in time, Levi was finally held down and Katy cried his name when she was also restrained, squirmed to freedom but got the wind knocked out of her when she was punched in the gut. "Katy!" Levi called out, gritting his teeth in anger when he was dragged away from her and just when Jessica thought she'd killed the rest of them, PARIAH blurred and coiled his pale fingers around Anwen's chunky handle.

She saw it coming but was too slow and she took a steady step back, blood flowing out her mouth as she held onto the sword, dropping on her knees. "I'd never thought," she hissed, unable to regenerate as her biomass had been spilled. "It'd come down... To this."

"Well, it has. I'm sorry, Miles, but you've lost this battle." She fell back, falling in Lex's lap and glaring in her now green eyes, she whispered _"Why?"_

_"I... Don't know, Jess..._ Alex is still out there still fighting Heller. Do you want me to-"

_"No!_ _No..._ No, don't... Anwen... She might be the solution. If she kills me, she kills Alex and PARIAH, saving Manhattan in the process... Does she know that?"

"She's about to find out," she brushed the hair from Jessica's face, smiling down at her and saying "It's not over yet... Her mental blocks are down, you have a way of helping her."

"I don't think I can anymore... I don't think... _Think..."_ her eyes shut sluggishly and the Australian had to shake her to keep her awake. "Don't you dare die on me, Miles! I'm warning you."

"For a spirit, you're quite fucking scary."

"Well, at least your eyes are not shut... I'll be right back. I have some unfinished business." Picking up the Prototype and propping her up against the wall with the sword lodged in her stomach and out her back, she walked coldly to PARIAH and Anwen, who still had blood spewing out her throat. "Anny, there's something you should know."

"At least 2 litres of blood have left my body, I should be at least tired but I'm not. Which is quite weird..."

"You're the weapon... You're the only person that can save this city, maybe even the whole world." The man didn't approve and wrenched Lex's shoulder and she lashed out, spearing his cheek with a rock spike before she was forced to support her limb. "You liar!" Kicking her, she was launched off her feet and struck the ground headfirst, tumbling on the floor and didn't get up. "Lex?"

She was still and the redhead crawled to her, already realising that her temperature was deteriorating by the second, so was her heartbeat. "You fucking asshole!" she shouted, standing up and the symbols burned ferociously, scars lighting up, marking the word _RIOT_ on her arms. "You killed the closest person in my life. You killed her! You hold Levi and Katy hostage, stab Jessica with my sword and leave Alex distracted. But what about me? What are you gonna do about me?"

"I intend to kill you."

"Because you can't. Your mind has been fucked with ever since I hit you. Now you say you can kill me? You can't, PARIAH, you've just lost."

"That's where you're wrong, Harper. I've won and always had."

"You know, I've realised people have done many things for each other. Give to receive, right?" She smirked, hands trembling now and the etches on her skin becoming more noticeable. "I was made to be Anwen Harper. And if that means saving my hometown, then tell Alex I'm gonna miss him." Jessica managed to get herself off that blade and as she lost blood, she stumbled to Anwen, trying to stop her but the girl smiled, saying "Look after him for me, will you?"

_"You can't-"_

A tear dropped on her tinted cheek, "I'm gonna miss you too." She threw her head back and screamed as searing hot pain pierced her spine and spreading her arms, the buildings shook around them and all they saw was a small speck of white light in her eyes before she exploded, enveloping everyone in the bright shockwave. The earth shook vigorously, car alarms going off and trees lost their leaves. Alex and Heller, amazingly, didn't falter in speed and strength anymore and found out they were just playing each other so when they stopped, Heller pointed out a shockwave and it washed over the two, sucking them in and coating them in unbearable heat and force. Dana looked down at Maya with sorry eyes and felt the floor wobble and just as she looked out the window, she saw this white expanding sphere hit the apartment and with her silver eyes sparkling, that was it.

_That was it._

* * *

**_A bit rushed, I'm not gonna lie, but that's it! The final chapter has been done on a rather depressing note. Massive thanks to CardiffRift for helping me with this, seriously couldn't have done it if Anwen had to be a bad-ass and Lex being able to slow down time._**

**_Had an awesome time writing this (although this is quite a late update ) and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Will still do more Prototype fics and I'd love it if you can give your thoughts about the whole story. Maybe it was good, maybe it wasn't; there isn't a wrong answer in this case. And as always, stay classy Infected!_**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Anwen Harper was dead.

It was the Desolation Engine; this mental bomb that threatened mankind into extinction. That unlimited energy hidden in the farthest reaches of her mind, a power so violent and had so much potential. It burned up her mind and shredded her insides until she couldn't hold it in. She sacrificed herself so that Alex and Jess could survive. Possibly Heller as well.

She remembered death like the back of her hand. It's endless span, stretching throughout the universes, creeping into her blood, her bones, her being. It threatened her, edging deeper into her soul, whispering that she was defenseless. She felt numb, a good kind of numbness. It made her relaxed; it made her hum with silent energy. It took away the pain of everything, her physical pain, her emotional pain. Her sadness, her depression, her despair, her failure, her _sorrow_. She promised her sister she wouldn't die. She broke that promise, the ultimate reason she didn't give herself up to the Children earlier. Anwen wanted her sister to watch over her, she wanted Bek to keep her safe. She was still just a child inside. A useless, pitiful child. She didn't matter anymore. Alex had Jess, and that was all that mattered to them. She knew that if they had each other, everything will be okay.

And so she let go, and faded into the darkest corners of the universe. She fell into a cave surrounded by hurt and despair. She shielded herself from the rest of the universe, and watched as it continued turning for the rest of time. And she did what her sister couldn't. She kept the universe safe. She kept it thriving. She saved it when it couldn't. She crafted stars and planets with her bare hands. She was a protector. And she never forgot Alex Mercer and Jessica Miles, for they were the reason she didn't give up. Through the fire and rain, there was pain with hope scuttling closely behind. They gave their all to make sure she didn't let go of life but when she did, she was barely in their grasp.

And one day, she realized why she chose the name Anwen all those years ago. It was an unpopular Welsh name, but its meaning was more. Very beautiful. She had become something very beautiful. And for that, she discovered her true name. A name she'd never thought would mean so little yet so much.

Lucilla. Light.

* * *

_**Okay, just to clarify, this will be the final time I'll update this fanfic. I'd like to say thank you to every single person who's put this story and/or me on their alerts and faves and have read this, whether you liked it or not, especially you Rift! It would make me happy if you read the prologue of the sequel Codename: Sorrow as I'm posting another chapter up later today. **_


End file.
